A and B
by Cinevorous
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans Fascination juste avant le départ de Bella, Alice et Jasper pour Phoenix dans le but d'échapper à James.
1. Prologue

Nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen, je devais dire au revoir à Edward avant de partir avec Alice et Jasper pour l'Arizona. Tous les vampires de la pièce me fixaient comme s'ils attendaient que je leur présente des excuses. Edward senti ma tension et m'enlaça. Il m'embrassa et me regarda tendrement de ses yeux dorés.

-Je viendrais te cherchais bientôt ne t'en fais pas ! me lança Edward.

-J'espère !

-Allez, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre ! dit Carlisle d'une voix posée.

Alice déboula derrière moi et me souleva avec autant de facilité que son frère. Dans l'élan mon t-shirt c'était remonté dans mon dos et ses mains froides étaient en contact direct avec ma peau. Ce contact me fit frissonner et une décharge électrique traversa mon corps, une décharge encore plus forte que celle qui me parcouru la première fois que je touchai Edward. Je fus stoppé dans mes pensées quand elle me reposa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.


	2. Chapter 1 : Le départ

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, j'asseyais de vite les sécher mais Alice s'en aperçu.

- Ne t'en fais pas Bella, tout va vite rentrer dans l'ordre !

Elle passa son bras autour de mes épaules et d'un geste lent, posa ma tête au creux de son cou. Il me fallut à peine dix minutes pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveillai je me trouvai dans une chambre, sans doute dans un hôtel. Je regardais le réveil qui indiquait 2hoo du matin. Comme je n'avais plus envie de dormir je décidai d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte s'ouvrit sur une salle lumineuse avec un mobilier assez vieillot dans des tons beige, marron et jaune pâle. Jasper et Alice étaient devant la télé mais ne s'emblaient pas s'y intéresser.

- Vous avez carrément prit une suite !

- Nous voulions que tu te sentes à l'aise, me répondit Jasper en me souriant.

- Il est tôt tu devrais dormir encore un peu, me dit Alice en regardant la pendule de la pièce.

- Je n'ai plus sommeil…

- Je t'ai commandé à manger, me dit-elle en pointant une table du doigt.

- Oh ! Merci !

Avec toute cette agitation je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais faim. Je m'installai et pris mon petit déjeuné. Quand j'eus finis je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents et faire un brin de toilette. Puis je retournai dans le salon et m'assis avec eux pour regarder la télé. Au bout de deux heures je commençai à trouver le temps long, je décidai donc de retourner me coucher. Quand je me levai en direction de la chambre Alice me suivit. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et elle s'y assise en tailleur.

-Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me surveilles ?

- Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, répondit-elle en me souriant.

- J'ai une question à te poser.

- J'écoute !

- C'est normal qu'à votre contact un humain ressente une décharge électrique plus ou moins forte ?

Elle me dévisagea comme si je parlais une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Je me redressai et m'assis.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été en contact avec un humain donc je ne sais pas trop… Pourquoi cette question ? C'est ce qui t'arrive avec Edward ?

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Lorsque Emmett m'avait emprisonné les mains je n'avais rien ressenti de spécial, juste la fraicheur de leur espèce. La décharge électrique n'était apparue qu'avec Edward et Alice.

- Euh, oui.

- Mais Emmett et moi t'avons déjà touché non ?

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Et puis zut ! A quoi bon garder ça pour moi, il nous reste des heures à passer ensemble, autant passer le temps en parlant !

- A vrais dire je ne ressens ça qu'avec Edward… et toi. Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as soulevé, tes mains ont touché mon dos et j'ai frissonné, encore plus que si c'était Edward qui me touchait.

- Oh, et comment expliques-tu ça ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'est toi le vampire après tout ! dis-je sur un ton agacé.

Elle parut se renfrogner et détourna le regard. J'entrepris de m'excuser. Elle me regarda de nouveau et me sourit. Un silence s'installa et au bout de quelques minutes je m'allongeai et regardai le plafond. Elle brisa le silence.

- J'ai aussi ressenti ce frisson quand je t'ai soulevé.

Il n'y avait aucun soubresaut dans sa voix, elle sorti cette phrase le plus naturellement du monde.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire à ton avis ? lui demandais-je tremblante.

- Ça fait peut-être ça au premier contact, après tout nous ne sommes pas des êtres humains normaux.

- Je t'ai dis, ça ne me l'a pas fait avec Emmett !

Elle se figea et sembla réfléchir. Elle se tourna entièrement vers moi, m'agrippa les mains et, avec une force insoupçonnée, m'attira dans ses bras. Le contact de ses mains, comme la première fois, me fit frissonner et tout mon corps se paralysa pour laisser filer en lui la décharge électrique. Dans son étreinte sa joue glacée touchait ma nuque ce qui ne diminuait pas la sensation de courant qui me transperçait. Ce n'était pourtant pas une sensation désagréable, cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de doux et de savoureux, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne me lâchât jamais. Je sentais que mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'espérai qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas ! Puis elle recula.

- Et cette fois, tu l'as ressenti ? me demanda-t-elle en me regardant tendrement.

Je ne savais pas dissimuler mes émotions alors autant lui dire la vérité.

- Oui…

Alice me regarda, son regarda doré me transperça. Je me sentais à la fois en danger et en sécurité. Doucement elle approcha son visage du mien. Mon cœur recommençait à palpiter. C'est à ce moment que Jasper ouvrit la porte. Alice bondit sur ces pieds dans un mouvement imperceptible et se tourna vers Jasper.

-Carlisle a appelé, il veut te parler Alice, nous expliqua Jasper.

- D'accord, passe le moi !


	3. Chapter 2 : L'attaque

Alice se précipita dans le salon. Jasper me regarda interloqué. J'essayai de me calmer pour qu'il ne puisse pas ressentir des émotions qui me trahiraient. Cela dut fonctionner car il retourna auprès d'Alice sans me poser de question. J'entrepris moi aussi d'aller dans le salon.

Le téléphone était posé sur la table et mes deux gardes du corps tournaient en rond.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? m'enquis-je.

- James se dirige vers Phoenix, il a retrouvé ta trace, me répondit Alice exaspérée.

- Edward et les autres arrivent eux aussi pour te protéger, je leur ai donné l'adresse de l'hôtel.

- Et on fait quoi en attendant ?

- On ne bouge pas… répondis Alice en baissant la tête.

Sans répondre je retournai dans la chambre. Je m'endormie vite et rêvai. Mes rêves furent flous, ils se mélangeaient entre Edward et Alice. Je me réveillai en frissonnant, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la fenêtre était ouverte. Je me levai pour le refermer. En revenant vers mon lit, un bras me serra par la taille et une main se posa sur ma bouche de sorte que je ne puisse pas crier. J'essayai de me débattre mais arrivai à peine à bouger. Un nez glacé se colla près de mon oreille.

- Cela ne sert à rien de te débattre, tu n'as pas la force nécessaire face à moi.

Mon sang se glaça, j'avais reconnu la voix de James. Il m'avait retrouvé.

- Enfin je t'attrape ! Ce fut plus facile que je ne le pensais ! Maintenant je fais pouvoir te faire mijoter comme tu l'as fais avec moi. Tu vas souffrir et mourir d'une mort lente, très lente.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues lorsque je pensais que je ne reverrais plus les Cullen. J'avais quitté Charlie sur une engueulade, je n'avais même pas revu ma mère… Je serais séparé de Edward à tous jamais, je ne reverrais plus Alice. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Même si je ne pouvais pas faire grands choses face à lui, il fallait au moins que j'essaye. Lui donner des coups était exclut, je ne pouvais bouger aucun de mes membres. Il allait me mordre et j'aillais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… Morde ! Mais bien sûr ! Bien que je sache que le mordre ne lui ferait pas mal j'espérais au moins que cela le distrairait un moment. Je lui mordis donc la paume de la main aussi fort que je pus. Il fut surpris et enleva sa main de ma bouche pendant quelques secondes, ce qui me laissa le temps de crier le nom d'Alice. Aussitôt son nom prononcé qu'Alice et Jasper débarquèrent dans la chambre. Jasper grogna férocement et se jeta sur James. La rapidité des vampires est telle que, bien que Jasper est bondi en une fraction de seconde, James eu le temps de me mordre la main. Après l'expulsion de James je m'affalai sur le sol et me tordis de douleur. C'était comme si ma main prenait feu.

- Bella ! Bella ça va ? Bella !

Je reconnue les cris de Alice mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, j'étais trop occupé à crier ma douleur. Derrière moi j'entendis quelque chose craquer. Jasper se tapi au fond de la pièce pour fuir l'odeur du sang et parla.

- Il faut que tu absorbes le venin Alice !

- Je ne peux pas ! Je n'arriverais jamais à m'arrêter !

- Il le faut ! Moi je ne pourrais pas, toi tu peux ! Tu peux le faire ! Pense à tout ce que Carlisle nous a appris ! Tu peux le faire, tu dois le faire !

Elle hésita, me regarda longuement avec un aire de désespoir.

- Bella… Je vais le faire… Excuses-moi si je n'y arrive pas…

Ces mots me firent trembler. Elle s'empara de mon bras. Même ses doigts glacés ne parvinrent pas à apaiser le feu du venin. Alice posa sa bouche sur ma main et commença à aspirer. La douleur s'apaisait peu à peu. Au bout de quelques instants Jasper cria.

- Arrête Alice ! Le venin doit être parti maintenant, arrête !

Je sentais le souffle d'Alice, c'était comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus. Ces yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et son souffle rappelait celui des prédateurs.

- Bella, si tu es consciente parle lui, je ne peux pas m'approcher de toi…, cria de nouveau Jasper.

Je réfléchis et dis du tac au tac.

- Alice… Si tu me tue Edward va te tuer ! Et il va faire la tête toute sa vie !

Comme cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner je trouvais autre chose, je parlai plus bas pour que Jasper n'entende pas.

- Hier… Quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras, c'était tellement agréable… J'aimerais qu'il y ait encore des moments comme ça… Alors s'il te plait, ne me tue pas…

Alice se stoppa net, cependant son regard resta perdu. Ses dents se desserrèrent puis elle décolla doucement sa bouche de ma main qu'elle lâcha. Son corps fut parcouru d'un grondement sourd qui me fit sursauter, elle me regarda une trentaine de secondes, s'essuya la bouche et se propulsa dans la pièce d'à côté pour reprendre ses esprits. Jasper la rejoignit et je tombai dans les pommes.

Je me réveillais dans une pièce lumineuse, Edward à mes côtés.

- Edward…

- Enfin tu te réveilles Bella !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Nous sommes arrivées une heure après l'attaque de James.

Un grognement de reproche émana de son torse.

- Une heure trop tard, reprit-t-il.

- J'ai eu si peur Edward !

- Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Il prit ma main dans les sienne et c'est alors que je remarquais les fils qui me reliaient à une perfusion. Je questionnais Edward du regard.

- Alice a bu beaucoup de ton sang… Il a donc fallu te poser ça.

Les souvenirs remontèrent peu à peu à la surface. James, la morsure, Alice qui aspire le venin sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Mais c'est grâce à elle, et à Jasper que tu es en vie ! Et ça je leur en suis extrêmement reconnaissant !

- Qu'est-il arrivé à James ?

- Jasper l'a mis en morceaux et nous avons incendié ses restes.

Je fis une grimace, ce qui décrocha un sourire à Edward. Il se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres de marbre sur les miennes. Mon cœur s'emballa et je lui souris amoureusement.

- Je t'aime Bella !

- Moi aussi.

- Tien, Jasper et Alice arrivent, ils veulent te parler.

- Reviens vite !

- Promis !

Il ouvrit la porte juste avant Alice et Jasper, puis il sortit et mes deus sauveur s'approchèrent de moi.


	4. Chapter 3 : Frisson

- Ça va mieux Bella ? me demanda Jasper en souriant.

Je me sentais tout de suite mieux.

- Il faut que je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie !

- Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est naturel ! Nous n'allions pas te laisser mourir quand même ! répondit Jasper. Et puis s'il y a quelqu'un à remercier c'est surtout Alice ! A ce propos je vais vous laisser parler, je pense que vous en avez bien besoin ! A plus Bella, rétablie toi vite, fini-t-il en souriant.

Jasper sorti de la chambre et Alice s'approcha de moi. Elle me regarda tendrement et son doigt effleura ma main, c'est là que je remarquais une cicatrice en forme de lune.

- C'est pas très joli, constatais-je.

- Et encore ce n'est que sur la main !

- Oui, j'ai eu de la chance dans un sens… Tu vois, tu y es arrivé finalement !

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Il me restait encore assez de sang, tu vois !

Un léger rire lui échappa et elle s'assise au bord du lit. Ses yeux dorés fixaient les miens et elle me caressa doucement la joue. Je tressailli et détournai le regard.

- C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu m'arrêter. Grâce à tes mots. J'ai compris que tu tenais à moi et ça m'a fait tellement plaisir. S'il en avait était capable mon cœur se serait affolé.

- Alice…

- Je tiens tellement à toi Bella !

Comme elle l'avait fait dans la chambre, elle approcha doucement son visage du mien. Plus la distance entre nos deux visages se rétrécissait plus les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. J'étais étourdi mais je mis mes mains sur ses épaules pour la stopper.

- Attends…

- Pardon… Je ferrais mieux de m'en aller…

- Non reste encore un peu !

- Je veux dire, définitivement. Je vois bien que ma présence te trouble. Tu aimes Edward, je ne veux pas tous gâcher ! Je vais partir et te laisser tranquille.

Alice commença à s'éloigner, aussitôt mon bras bondi pour agripper le sien. Elle resta retourner.

- Non ! Ne t'en vas pas… J'ai besoin de toi !

- Bella… Ce n'est pas bien… Tu n'as pas besoin de ça !

- Mais on s'en fiche de moi ! C'est toi qui compte, tu m'apprécies alors reste mon amie !

- Si ce n'était que de l'amitié… Ce serait aussi un peu pour prendre du recule par rapport à ce que je ressens que je m'éloignerais !

- Quoi ?

Elle se retourna s'empara de mes mains, les serra fort, et me fixa à nouveau.

- Bon sang Bella ! Je t'aime !

Mon sang s'arrêta pendant quelques instants puis repartie pour faire bondir mon cœur.

- Et Jasper !

- Jasper ! Depuis le premier regard que tu m'as accordé il a quitté la place qu'il avait dans mon cœur !

Sa phrase me pétrifia. Mes pensées se bousculèrent. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, plus à qui penser. Chacun des contacts que j'avais avec Alice me rendaient folle, mais j'étais amoureuse d'Edward plus que tout. Je voulais passer ma vie aux côtés d'Edward mais pour autant je ne pouvais accepter qu'Alice me quitte à tout jamais. Entre temps elle tenait toujours mes mains dans les siennes. La sensation que ce geste me procurait n'aidait pas mon esprit à y voir plus clair. Une petite partie de moi voulait retirer ses mains des miennes, lui mettre une gifle et lui dire de partir et de rappeler Edward, mais l'autre partie, la plus grande, voulait que je tire sur mes bras pour la déstabiliser et qu'elle tombe sur moi pour m'enlacer ou m'embrasser, dans le but que notre contact dur plus longtemps et soit plus intense, pour que le frisson que je ressentais soit encore plus fort. Mais pour le moment je profitais de ce contact précieux.

- Edward doit être au courant alors ! m'étonnai-je soudain.

- Non, je sais contrôler mes pensées quand je suis avec lui, il ne lit en moi que ce que j'ai envie qu'il lise.

J'en restais bouche bé. Puis tout ce passa très vite, je ne pu à peine distinguer ce qu'il se passa. Alice lâcha mes mains, sauta d'un bond léger sur le lit, s'agenouilla avec ses genoux de chaque côté de ma taille. Et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du mien, une troisième fois. Quand son nez se colla au mien la scène ralenti et je pu, cette fois, distinguer les mouvements. Ses yeux se fermèrent et son nez glissa à côté du mien pour toucher ma joue. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de plus en plus des miennes. Je sentais son souffle sucré me chatouiller le coup. J'aurais voulu la repousser mais c'était tellement agréable que mes bras ne répondaient plus à aucun mouvement. Mes yeux se fermèrent à leur tour et je sentis ses lèvres me frôler. Sa bouche ne fit qu'effleurer la mienne mais cela suffi à m'électrifier. Cela dû lui faire le même effet parce qu'elle recula aussitôt et se tapit dans le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de mon lit. Son regard se perdit dans le vide. Elle tremblait.

- Ça va Alice ?

- Excuse-moi… Je vais sortir…

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle avait déjà refermé la porte.

Ma tête se mise à tourner, je fermai donc les yeux et essayai de reprendre mes esprits en respirant doucement. C'est à ce moment qu'Edward entra dans la pièce.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Oui, c'est rien, j'ai juste eu un petit vertige.

-J'en parlerais à Carlisle.

- Non, c'est bon ça va.

Il emprisonna mon visage dans ses mains et colla son front sur le mien. Quand il parla son souffle caressa mon visage.

- Je suis là maintenant… Je te protègerai Bella…

Edward me regarda avec un magnifique sourire et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Son étreinte froide me fit frissonner et son baiser m'emporta. Je m'agrippai à sa nuque et lui caressai les cheveux. Il recula et me regarda toujours en souriant.

- Je t'aime Edward !

- Je t'aime Belle.

Son visage d'Apollon me sourit et je me senti fondre.


	5. Chapter 4 : Retour à la maison

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison Charlie se précipita sur moi pour me demander si j'allais bien. A peine la porte franchie qu'il me sauta dessus.

- Bella !

- Aaaah… Charlie…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Question bête, si je suis rentrée c'est que ça va non ?

- Oui bon… marmonna-t-il.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi as-tu décidé de revenir vivre ici ?

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui raconter. Il était clair que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

- Je vais me reposer, je te raconterais ça au diner…

- D'accord… Laisse-moi au moins cuisiner pour toi !

- Ola, non, je préfère le faire ! Je prends une douche histoire de me détendre et je redescends préparer à manger, papa !

J'insistai sur le dernier mot, comme si je voulais l'apaiser.

- Comme tu voudras…

Je montai en vitesse dans ma chambre et m'affalai sur le lit en soupirant.

- Hé bien, il était impatient de te revoir et c'est comme ça que tu le remercie ?

- Edward ! dis-je en sursautant.

- Qui d'autre ?

Il rigola dévoilant ses canines acérées. Il alla s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair et je me levai pour aller me lover dans ses bras en posant ma tête contre son torse robuste. Il me caressait les cheveux et commença à chantonner. C'était ma berceuse, elle me relaxa et mes muscles se détendirent peu à peu. Edward se balança mais comme il vit que le mouvement m'endormait il s'arrêta. Puis il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index et me regarda sans dire mot. Il se rapprocha et m'embrassa. Il avait dû sentir que j'en avais besoin car ce baiser me requinqua et me donna envie de l'embrasser encore et encore ! Tous ces événements m'avaient bien perturbé, j'avais besoin de retrouver ma petite routine.

Tandis que le baiser continuait, mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, mes mains glissèrent sur sa nuque et mes doigts agrippèrent ses cheveux. Quant à lui, il caressait gentiment mon dos sous mon t-shirt, ce qui me faisait trembler de plaisir. Me faisant insistante, ma bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser filer ma langue, mais il me repoussa, si bien que je tombai à terre sur les fesses.

- Bon sang Bella ! Tu veux que je te tue ou quoi !

Il se frotta le visage et me fixa. Ses yeux étaient foncés mais laissaient place à quelques tâches de jaune qui ne brillaient presque plus.

- Désolé… Je n'avais pas vu… tes yeux…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Bella ! Tu sais très bien que c'est à moi que j'en veux ! Et pour les yeux, avec tout ce remue ménage on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller chasser. Ce soir Emmett et moi partons camper, je rentrerais dimanche.

- Seulement Emmett et toi ?

- Oui, les autres y sont allés aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi n'y êtes-vous pas allés avec eux ?

- Je voulais te voir, et Emmett c'est proposé pour rester et y aller avec moi.

J'acquiesçai, bien que ce fût inutile, et préparai le nécessaire pour aller prendre une douche. Edward comprenant, il se calla sur une chaise et se statufia, comme à son habitude, pour m'attendre. Je lui souris et parti dans la salle de bain.

Sous la douche je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à Alice, Edward étant dans la pièce juste à côté, mais j'avais beau lutter et penser à autre chose, mon esprit revenait toujours sur elle. Quoique je pense le sujet bifurquait dans ma tête pour revenir à Alice. Bien que je veuille tout oublier, mon esprit avait comme le besoin de se rappeller toutes les scènes désagréables de ma mémoire et lorsque je pensais à James dans la chambre, j'entendais Alice crier mon nom, lorsque je repensais à la douleur que j'avais éprouvé, je voyais Alice en train d'aspirer le venin et de boire mon sang et lorsque je pensais à mon réveille aux côtés d'Edward à l'hôpital, je revoyais Alice se pencher sur moi, tout près, trop près.

Mon esprit finit par se fixer sur cette dernière scène. Je repensai à notre baiser, enfin plutôt notre « presque » baiser, et passai mon index sur mes lèvres. Ce souvenir me glaça et je tournai le robinet pour augmenter la température de l'eau. L'eau chaude n'effaçait pas mes pensées mais au moins elle m'apaisait. Au bout de quelques minutes la chaleur commença à me monter à la tête et mon esprit bifurqua. Ce coup si je ne pensais vraiment plus qu'à Alice, elle remplissait la pièce, je la voyais partout, j'aurai voulu qu'elle soit là, en chair et en os, pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je secouai la tête et décidai de couper l'eau et de me sécher. Je me rhabillai en vitesse et rejoignis Edward.

J'étais resté trop longtemps sous l'eau chaude, la tête me tournait. Quand j'arrivai dans la chambre je m'assis sur le lit pour attendre que cela passe, mais Edward ne paru pas s'en rendre compte.

- Charlie veut savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui dire que tu as fait un malaise et que dans ta chute tu t'es ouvert la main, d'où la cicatrice.

- C'est moyen, mais comme je n'ai aucune autre idée, je prends !

- Il commence à avoir faim, tu devrais descendre ! dit-il en rigolant.

Je le pris dans me bras et serrai de toutes mes forces. Il m'embrassa le front.

- A dimanche Bella !

- Je t'aime Edward !

Il sourit, m'embrassa furtivement et partit. Dans sa fuite je pus entendre un « je t'aime ».

Je descendis pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Charlie. Immuable, il m'attendait sagement dans son fauteuil devant un match de baseball. J'allai dans la cuisine, la pendule indiquait 20h30 et le calendrier me rappela que nous étions vendredi. Je nous préparai deux croques monsieur avec un peu de salade. Je préparai ce que j'allais raconter à Charlie puis je l'appelai pour m'aider à mettre la table. Une fois mise nous nous installâmes et commençâmes le repas en silence.

Comme je ne voulais pas lui torturer l'esprit, je pris la parole.

- Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

- Oui.

- Tu vas trouver ça bête, mais je me suis évanouie, et en tombant je me suis ouvert la main…

- Tu as toujours été maladroite… même quand tu t'évanouie… Et finalement pourquoi as-tu décidé de revenir à Forks ?

Je l'avais oublié celle-là ! Edward aurait pu me la rappeler ! Je balbutiai une réponse vague.

- Je me suis habitué à Forks finalement, et puis sans moi tu es un peu seul !

- Ce ne serait pas un peu pour Edward aussi ?

- Et Alice, chuchotai-je.

- Pardon ?

- Euh oui ! Tu as sans doute raison !

Il me lança un regard incrédule et nous terminâmes le repas sans bruits. Charlie se remit devant la télé, après la vaisselle je lui dis bonne nuit et montai à l'étage. J'allais directement dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me mettre en pyjama (un t-shirt et un shorty). Dans ma chambre je m'affalai une fois encore sur mon lit en poussant un petit cri de soulagement. Mes bras se croisèrent derrière ma tête et mon regard se pausa sur la Lune.

- Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour…

- Alice ! sursautai-je une nouvelle fois, je croyais que tu étais partis chasser !

- Nous sommes rentré il n'y a pas longtemps.

En effet ses yeux brillaient d'un bel éclat doré.


	6. Chapter 5 : Oublie

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui lançais-je en me couvrant avec la couette pour cacher mes jambes nues.

- Je voulais te voir… Déjà pour m'excuser, et puis pour parler… de se qui ce passe.

- Assis-toi.

Je tapotai mon lit pour qu'elle s'asseye à côté de moi. Elle se posa avec une telle légèreté que le lit ne bougea pas. Elle prit mes mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir embrassé l'autre jour à l'hôpital… Je n'aurais pas dû. C'était limite dangereux en plus !

- Dangereux ?

- J'ai toujours le goût de ton sang en mémoire…

Un silence s'installa. Je n'arrivais plus à la regarder dans les yeux, je sentais que si je croisais son regard je ne pourrais me retenir de lui sauter dessus ou de faire quelque chose qui s'en approcherait. Mon corps en avait envie mais mon esprit s'y refusait. Il semblait évident que j'aimais Edward et que je ne pouvais pas avoir une relation avec une fille, qui en plus s'avérait être la demi-sœur de mon petit ami. Mais elle était tellement proche de moi, et ses mains glacées entourant mes paumes me paralysaient et me faisaient perdre la raison. Je décidais de retirer mes mains de son étreinte et de les utiliser pour cacher mon visage. Mais des larmes qui perlaient déjà sur mes joues réussirent à se faufiler et à tomber sur ma couette blanche.

- Bella… Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû céder à mes pulsions… Mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Une espèce de puissance surnaturelle, bien que je sois moi-même surnaturelle, qui m'a attiré vers toi et qui m'empêchait de reculer.

- Ne sois pas si dure avec toi… J'aurais pu te repousser, je ne l'ai pas fait.

- Oui… Et pourquoi… ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même… C'est comme si une force extérieure m'avait paralysé les muscles et empêché de bouger… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'était une torture…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable tout ça… Tu as Jasper, j'ai Edward, et je l'aime.

- J'aurais vraiment dû m'éloigner !

- Arrête avec ça !

Les larmes sur mes joues reprirent leur chute. Alice passa une de ses mains sur mes joues pour essayer de la sécher. Pour une fois mon cœur resta paisible dans ma poitrine mais je me sentis comme transpercé par une forte et lourde émotion qui d'abord me glaça le sang que je sentis ensuite bouillir dans mes veines. J'attrapai son bras au niveau de sa manche et l'éloignai de moi.

- Arrête de me toucher s'il-te plait… me plaignis-je en fixant mes yeux sur la Lune derrière elle.

- Pa-pardon, balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu t'excuses trop Alice… Tu ne devrais pas être désolée de ce que tu es. C'est un peu comme si je m'excusais d'être maladroite tu vois ?

Un sourire vint égayer son visage qui était devenu morose depuis quelques minutes. Puis un nouveau silence s'installa. Je regardais son sourire s'effacer peu à peu de son visage. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais jamais vu triste. Pour moi Alice avait toujours était quelqu'un de gaie, d'enjoué et toujours de bonne humeur. C'était la première des enfants Cullen, après Edward, qui m'avait accepté et qui été venu vers moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vue autrement que souriante et heureuse, et cette vision d'elle, triste et désemparée, me faisait froid dans le dos. C'était comme si j'avais mal pour elle, mal pour son visage qui d'ordinaire avait les traits tirés dans l'autre sens. J'aurais voulu la faire sourire. Mais une autre idée me vint à l'esprit. Pas vraiment une idée, plutôt une lubie, un truc spontané, un truc dangereux et déconseillé que j'allais sans doute regretter par la suite. Je me lançais.

- Imaginons que je fasse une chose, est-ce que tu pourrais tenter de l'oublier dans la minute qui suit ?

- Euh… ça dépend…, me répondit-elle interloquée.

- Si je te le demande.

- J'essaierai !

Aussitôt je me jetais sur elle. Alice tomba à la renverse et je me retrouvais à quarte pattes face à elle. Pourtant elle ne broncha pas et se laissa faire. Avec tout de même un léger temps d'hésitation, je me précipitai vers son visage. Mon nez caressa le sien et mes lèvres atterrirent directement sur sa bouche. J'eus l'impression qu'on m'avait branché à une prise de courant. Mes lèvres me brulaient. Un peu comme lorsqu'un été, étant petite, je m'étais brulé avec un marshmallow resté trop longtemps au dessus du feu. Sous l'effet du choc émotionnel mes bras lâchèrent et je m'affalai sur elle, tout en gardant mes lèvres collées contre les siennes. Dans la chute mes genoux avaient glissé et je me trouvai complètement plaquée contre elle. Cette fois si, en raison de la proximité de nos corps, mon cœur s'emballa. Il battait tellement fort que j'étais sûr qu'Alice le sentait bouger contre sa poitrine. Nos corps s'emmêlaient, elle caressait mon dos et lorsque j'eus retrouvé l'usage de mes bras je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Soudain, avec une force qui n'était propre qu'à SA nature, elle nous souleva toutes les deux pour nous faire basculer. Pendant le mouvement j'entrouvris ma bouche pour cherche le contact de sa langue mais elle me lâcha violement et alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Quant à moi je fus projeté sur le lit en position allongée.

- Woow… , m'exclamai-je en me redressant.

- Je…euh… Pardon !

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses tout le temps Alice ! Je te signale que c'est quand même moi qui t'ai sauté dessus cette fois !

Elle revient s'asseoir sur lit près de moi.

- Et c'est ça que tu me demandes d'oublier ?

- Oui…

- Bella ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, alors que c'est toi, et non moi, qui m'a embrassé ! Comment veux-tu que j'oublie que tu as eu l'initiative, que tu as eu envie de ce baiser, que tu…

Je posais un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle arrête de parler.

- Oublie… C'est tout…

- D'accord, mais tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille alors laisse moi au moins imposer des limites.

- Des limites ?

- Dorénavant nous devrons veiller à ne plus nous retrouver seules toutes les deux dans une pièce.

- Ça marche.

Sur ce, elle sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et me lança un dernier regard.

- On se voit au lycée lundi Bella !

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire au revoir qu'elle avait déjà disparut dans la pénombre.


	7. Chapter 6 : Vingt Mille Lieues sous les

J'eus un mal fou à m'endormir et quand le sommeil m'emporta il s'accompagna de cauchemars oppressants et inintéressants. Je me réveillais plusieurs fois en sueur pour ne me rendormir que plus mal par la suite.

Le lendemain matin le soleil me réveilla, j'avais oublié de tirer les rideaux. Je décidai donc de ne pas trainer au lit pour éviter que mon esprit divague sur des sujets auxquels il ne devrait pas penser et me levai.

Arrivée en bas je trouvai un mot de Charlie sur la table de la cuisine : « Parti pécher ». Même sur le papier il n'était pas très bavard. Je froissai le post-it, le mis dans le récupérateur à papier puis me préparai un petit déjeuné. Une fois mon ventre rempli je remontai à l'étage pour me laver. La douche était le moment que je redoutais le plus. C'était en général sous l'eau chaude que mes pensées remontaient à la surface. Voulant y remédier je décidai de prendre une douche glacée malgré la faible température qui régnait dehors et dans la maison. Ce fut très désagréable mais au moins le froid m'empêcha de penser. Je voulais repousser le plus possible le moment où je devrais réfléchir à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Pour cela je devais trouver quelque chose pour m'occuper, pour éviter que mon esprit ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que penser. C'est la que je me souvins du disque de Metal Rock que Phil m'avait offert quelques mois plus tôt. Je le mis dans mon baladeur CD et augmentai le son au maximum. J'écoutai le disque 3 fois.

Vers 13hoo je sentis mon ventre gargouiller, je descendis donc dans la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Une part de lasagne au four à micro-ondes et je me mis à table. Lors de mon repas j'allumai la radio, histoire de me mettre un peu au courant des infos sur le monde qui m'entourait. Bilan : Un attenta en Espagne deux portés disparus en montage et le prochain déplacement du président à Cancun. Génial ! Heureusement que l'émission qui suivait était une émission de musique. J'avalai ma part de lasagne, pris un fruit puis montai me laver les dents. Brosse à dents en bouche, j'entrepris d'aller me balader dans le couloir. Je me stoppai devant la bibliothèque et regardai la tranche de chaque livre de l'étagère à auteur de mes yeux. J'en sorti un, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers, de l'auteur français Jules Verne, allai le poser sur mon lit et retournai dans la salle de bain pour me rincer la bouche.

De retour dans ma chambre j'examinai l'ouvrage. C'était un vieux livre, sortie d'une collection de Jules Verne, que j'avais fait acheter à ma mère dans une brocante alors que je n'étais encore âgée que de huit ans. Je l'avais supplié de me l'acheter car la couverture me plaisait. En effet, cette dernière était rouge, incrustée de grandes lettres dorées creusées et écrites en français (le texte, lui, était traduit et donc écrit en anglais). On aurait dit un livre de collection datant du XIXème siècle. Son aspect vieillot m'avait sans doute attiré car c'était l'époque où je m'intéressais aux princesses des contes de fées vivant dans d'immenses châteaux dotés eux-mêmes d'immenses bibliothèques où reposaient des milliers de livres de ce genre. J'avais choisi, dans toute la collection, ce volume car le mot « mers » m'avait attiré. Ne connaissant pas le français je n'avais, à l'époque, aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ce petit mot, formé de quatre lettres me semblait luire sur la couverture, comme s'il se détachait du reste du titre. Il est vrai que c'était le mot qui avait le moins perdu de son éclat doré, mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Lorsque j'avais essayé de lire le titre à voix haute, c'était le seul mot sur lequel je n'avais pas butté. Ma mère me l'avait acheté sans trop de résistance et elle avait fait de moi la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde pendant au moins deux semaines. Etant jeune, Renée m'avait aidé à le lire. Cela faisait si longtemps, je ne me rappelais plus de l'histoire.

Je passai mes doigts sur la couverture sèche en épousant la forme des mots. C'est là que je me rendis compte que les lettres étaient peintes du même doré que les yeux d'Edward et d'Alice arboraient. Pour éviter toute divagation j'ouvris le livre et commençai à lire, je me plongeai dans l'histoire.

J'eus fini le livre vers 16hoo. N'ayant pas envie de le remettre dans la bibliothèque je le posai fièrement à côté de mon vieil ordinateur. Entre antiquités ils pourraient surement cohabiter.

Vers 16h30 je décidai d'appeler Jessica, histoire de lui prouver que je n'étais pas morte.

- Bella ! Enfin tu donnes signe de vie ! Où étais-tu passé ?

- Oh c'est compliqué, je t'expliquerais à mon retour lundi !

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors ?

- Pour te montrer que j'allais bien !

- … Tiens, les Cullen n'étaient pas là non plus…

- Ils sont souvent absents non ? Simple coïncidence !

- Ouais… Bon je dois raccrocher ! A lundi !

- C'est ça, à lundi.

Je voulais aller faire un tour mais je savais que si je sortais seule j'allais inévitablement penser à ce dont je ne voulais pas penser. Je me résolus finalement à faire un peu de ménage pour passer le temps. Une fois que j'eus épousseté tous les meubles, passer l'aspirateur dans toutes les pièces et ranger tout ce qui traînait, il était alors 19h30, Charlie rentra.

- Bonsoir Bella. Me dit-il en s'avançant pour me faire la bise.

- Bonsoir Ch-Papa ! La pêche à été bonne ?

- J'ai attrapé trois gros poissons, je vais les mettre au congélateur.

- Laisses-en un sorti, je le ferais ce soir. Tu y es allé avec Billy ?

- Oui, oui bien sûr, et il y avait Jacob avec nous. C'est un brave type ce garçon !

- Charlie…

- Mais quoi ! C'est vrai ! Tu devrais vraiment être plus sympa avec lui !

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais il est quelque peu inintéressant.

- Bon…

Pour éviter que la conversation ne stagne je lui proposais d'aller regarder la télé pendant que je préparais à manger.

Le diner fut clame, le sujet « Jacob » ne fut pas abordé. Après le repas je fis la vaisselle, puis nous regardâmes un téléfilm sur la guerre de sécession. Quand le film se termina, je fis la bise à Charlie et montai dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents.

Une fois revenue dans ma chambre et une fois affalée, en pyjama, sur mon lit, je repensai brièvement à ce que mon père avait dit au sujet de l'indien mais je laissai vite tomber.

C'est là que mon esprit sombra dans ce qu'il essayait d'éviter depuis le début de la journée. Je revis le visage d'Alice, je me revis foncer sur elle et l'embrasser… l'embrasser… Je me revoyais frissonner en sa présence. Qu'était-il en train de m'arriver ? Outre le fait que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de la sœur d'Edward il était surtout question du fait que c'était une fille. Jusqu'ici je ne m'étais jamais demandé si j'étais attiré par les femmes, cela ne m'avait même jamais traversé l'esprit. Mais aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, mes parents n'avaient jamais été contre et pour moi les homosexuels avaient toujours été des gens comme les autres. C'était sans doute pour cela que je ne m'étais jamais posé la question, et aujourd'hui cela me tombait dessus soudainement.

Comme je préférai penser à ma supposée attirance pour les filles qu'à Alice, je continuai dans cette voix. Une cascade de questions me submergea. Et je m'efforçai d'essayer de trouver une réponse ou une explication à chacune d'entre elles.

Etait-ce vraiment la première fois qu'une fille me faisait de l'effet ? Autant d'effet, ça oui. Mais moins… je cherchais, en vain. Je réussi juste à me souvenir qu'étant petite j'admirais les présentatrices télé plus que les présentateurs.

Est-ce que d'autres femmes étaient susceptibles de m'intéresser ? Je regardais dans mon entourage, il était vrais que je trouvais plusieurs de mes amies jolies mais sans plus.

Etait-ce définitif ? A ce stade cette question était peut-être de trop, ce qui m'arrivait n'avait commencé que seulement une semaine plus tôt, c'était peut-être passager.

Pourquoi ce que je vivais en ce moment était plus fort que tout ce que j'avais vécu auparavant ? Au début je me dis que c'était parce qu'Alice était un vampire, mais je me rendis vite à l'évidence que c'était plus fort qu'avec Edward qui lui-même en était un.

Est-ce que mon attirance pour Alice allait s'éteindre aussi vite qu'elle était apparue ? Je ne pouvais clairement pas répondre à cette question.

Plus les questions défilaient, plus le sujet « Alice » revenait sur la table. Je ne pus donc me résoudre de penser à elle. Je trouvais sa condition raisonnable et utile. Je savais que si nous nous retrouvions encore seule dans une pièce, aucune de nous ne pourrait se retenir de faire un geste aussi peu déplacé soit-il. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'elle partage ce que je ressentais ne m'aidait pas à essayer de changer mes sentiments. Elle était apte à répondre à mes attentes, chose que je ne pouvais ignorer. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que j'avais tant de mal à penser à autre chose. Mais en avait-elle envie ? Si elle avait envie de cette relation elle ne poserait pas de barrières, ou bien faisait-elle cela pour éviter de faire du mal à Edward ? L'amour… C'est toujours aussi compliqué… cela avait était compliqué avec Edward, et ça l'était toujours un peu, et maintenant que je pouvais vivre heureuse avec lui il fallait que je tomber sous le charme d'une autre personne !

Mon corps commençait à sombrer dans la nuit et me pensées se mélangèrent, commençant à n'avoir ni queue ni tête. Je m'endormis assez vite. La nuit dernière agitée me permit de dormir bien cette nuit là tant j'étais fatigué.


	8. Chapter 7 : Edward Edward !

Quelque chose de froid sur mon visage me réveilla. Quand j'ouvris les yeux j'aperçus Edward me regardant en me caressant la joue de sa main gauche.

- Bonjour ma belle, bien dormis ?

- Edward…

Je me cachai aussitôt sous la couette ne voulant pas lui montrer ma tête au réveil. Puis je me souvins que de toute façon il me regardait dormir la nuit et que de plus il devait être là depuis déjà un bout de temps. Je sortis doucement ma tête de sous la couette. Il rigola et me tapota le haut du crâne.

- Va te préparer, je t'attends.

Je m'exécutai. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre il m'attrapa et me colla contre son torse puis il me chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué… Je t'aime Bella.

- Même si cela ne fait que deux jours, tu m'as manqué aussi… Edward !

Il me retourna et plaqua son front contre le mien. Ces iris brillaient, tellement qu'ils auraient pu m'éblouir. J'avais envie de ses lèvres, j'avais envie de lui… J'avais envie d'oublier Alice.

Ma bouche avança lentement et tendrement vers la sienne. Il entreprit lui aussi d'avancer. Vite, nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Mon corps entra en ébullition et j'augmentai la pression que j'exerçai sur ses lèvres. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux cuivrés et il m'enlaça. Comme j'en avais envie, et comme plusieurs fois déjà, j'entrouvris la bouche pour essayer de rejoindre sa langue. À ma grande surprise il ne me repoussa pas et au contraire me laissa le loisir de caresser sa langue fraiche. Mes bras l'entourèrent et mes mains se baladèrent sous son t-shirt. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains froides dans mon dos je crus me sentir partir. Une fougue m'étreignit et je retirai son t-shirt là aussi il se laissa faire et entreprit même de retirer le mien. Les actions dangereuses s'amoncelaient de plus en plus et s'enchainaient de plus en plus vite. Soudainement, avec souplesse mais assez rapidement, il nous entraina tout les deux sur le lit, et il se retrouva à califourchon sur moi. Il plaqua son torse glacial contre moi. Ce contact m'éblouit, j'en perdis presque mon sens de l'orientation. C'était comme si nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, puis il commença à me caresser le ventre. De mon côté je lui chatouillais doucement le dos du bout des doigts. Puis, lentement sa main remonta sur mon corps en se rapprochant dangereusement de ma poitrine. Plus sa main se rapprochait plus mon souffle s'accélérait. Malgré la température proche des dix degrés de son corps, j'avais terriblement chaud. Je lui mordillais les lèvres que je sentis un grondement sourd émaner de son torse. En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva, debout, haletant, adossé à la fenêtre.

- Pardon, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû !

- C'est moi Bella… J'ai cru que je serais assez fort, mais il n'en est rien. Je n'y arrive pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave, lançais-je bêtement.

- A chaque baiser je manque de te tuer, ça devient infernal. Tu ne te rends pas compte comme c'est horrible pour moi de penser que je pourrais te faire du mal, qu'en seulement quelques secondes je pourrais t'anéantir. Le seul fait de penser que tu n'existerais plus dans ce monde me terrifie et m'est insupportable.

- Edward, ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'aime plus que tout !

C'était effrayant, j'avais dit cela plus parce que je pensais qu'il m'aiderait à oublier Alice que parce que je tenais à lui. Et en plus de cela mes propos devenaient niais et doucereux.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça !

- J'espère…

Ne sachant plus quoi dire et ne voulant pas que la scène s'éternise, je me levai dans sa direction et l'embrassai à nouveau. Cependant, il me repoussa gentiment.

- Il vaudrait mieux éviter de recommencer tout de suite, m'avertit-il.

Forcé d'admettre qu'il avait raison je fis la moue pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- J'entends ton ventre gargouiller, ça te dis que je t'emmène au restau' ?

- Il faut toujours que tu fasses tout à la perfection ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Sans plus attendre il me prit sur son dos et me conduisit à sa voiture, la Volvo grise que je connaissais bien à présent. Il nous conduisit hors de la ville dans un restaurant dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. C'était un restaurant japonais. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées pourtant c'était tout comme, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas mangé japonais, celui dans notre petite ville ayant fermé, et j'en avais bien envie. Après avoir passé commande je fus servi en moins de 20 minutes et je commençai à manger.

- T'as vu comme le serveur te regarde !

- La jalousie te fait perdre la tête !

- Il va écrire son numéro de téléphone au le dos de la note…

Pour une fois c'est moi qui me mis à rire. Mon rire décrocha un sourire à Edward et il se détendit. Effectivement, à la fin du repas, le serveur avait inscrit son numéro sur le papier de l'addition. En sortant du restaurant j'aperçus Edward lui lancer un regard lourd de sens ce qui me fit rire de plus belle.

- Olala, je n'ai pas envie de retourner en cours demain, lançai-je en m'installant sur le siège passager.

- Ça s'avère utile pourtant, beaucoup se demande où tu es passé.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir leur raconter…

Durant tout le trajet nous avons essayé de trouver ce que je pourrais dire à mes camarades en arrivant demain au lycée. Nous avons retenu l'idée suivante : ma mère étant tombée malade j'étais allée la rejoindre à Phoenix, mais je n'étais rentrée que plus tard car j'avais fait un malaise et que je m'étais blessée dans ma chute. Si certaines personnes venaient à parler de ma mère à Charlie je lui dirais que je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de leur dire que j'avais fui Edward. Et pour la cicatrice, j'essayerai de leur faire avaler que le chien de Phil m'avait mordue.

Edward et moi, satisfait de nos trouvailles, sortîmes de la voiture tout sourire.

- Hé zut…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Jacob arrive pour prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il m'embrassa, remonta dans la Volvo et démarra en trombe. Lorsque la voiture disparut au bout de la rue, celle de Jacob apparu de l'autre côté. Arrivé à ma hauteur il arrêta le contact et descendit. Il me semble qu'il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

- Bonjour Bella, je viens prendre de tes nouvelles !

- C'est gentil Jacob, mais comme tu peux le voir je me porte bien, tu t'es déplacé pour rien.

Il ne m'avait rien fait, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'agresser à chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole.

- Je suis aussi venu pour te prévenir, dit-il sans broncher, il y a un vampire qui rode autour de ta maison.

- Si tu parles d'Edward, c'est normal qu'il « rode » autour de chez moi, il sort avec moi !

- Non je ne parle pas du rouquin, mais de sa frangine, Alice je crois, je l'ai vu quand je suis arrivé.

- Euh… merci de m'avoir prévenue dans ce cas !

Quoi ? Il fallait que je me débarrasse de lui avant qu'elle ne fiche le camp.

- Excuse-moi Jacob, mais il me reste des devoirs pour demain, je dois te laisser !

- Pas de problèmes, je comprends. A plus Bella !

- Oui !

Je m'avançai tout de même pour lui faire la bise, ne voulant pas qu'il se plaigne auprès de son père et que cela détériore les relations entre Charlie et Billy. Son contact m'étonna, il était vraiment chaud comparé à Edward et Alice, et même comparé à moi.

Quand il eu disparu, à l'instar d'Edward, au bout de la rue, je me ruai derrière la maison à la recherche d'Alice. C'est elle qui avait posé des conditions et elle venait m'espionner ! Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait notre terrain je me résignai à avancer et fit demi tour. A quoi bon, elle avait déjà du filler en m'entend arriver ou même en sentant Jacob débarquer. Je partis donc dans ma chambre, comme je l'avais dit à Jacob (cela me l'avait rappelé), faire mes devoirs pour le lendemain.


	9. Chapter 8 : Une brise légère

Je redoutais mon retour au lycée. Malgré l'histoire qu'Edward et moi avions élaborée j'avais peur d'affronter les dires, les regards des autres, mais surtout j'avais peur de croiser Alice. Toute la nuit je m'étais imaginé qu'elle rentrait dans ma chambre à l'instar d'Edward pour me regarder dormir, sauf que lorsque je me réveillais c'était bien Edward qui était là à m'observer. Ce matin-là, Edward décida qu'il serait plus sage, pour éviter les ragots, que j'aille au lycée seule, avec ma voiture.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas montée dans ma vielle camionnette. À l'allumage le bruit du moteur me fit sursauter, ce qui me décrocha un sourire, ce ronflement m'avait presque manqué.

Dès que ma voiture eu foulé le sol du parking de Forks High School, Mike, Jessica et Angela accouraient déjà à ma rencontre. À croire qu'ils étaient tous arrivés en avance rien que pour m'accueillir. Je sortis de ma voiture et ils se jetèrent littéralement sur moi.

- Bella ! crièrent-ils tous en cœur avec un sourire dépassant les limites du convenable.

- Content de te revoir, me dit Mike en y ajoutant un clin d'œil.

- Que t'es t'il arrivé ? me demanda Jessica, toujours avide de potin.

- On va être en retard, je vous raconterai à la pause déjeuné.

Je filai devant eux, Mike sur mes talons.

- Tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin de m'accompagner Mike, je sais où sont les salles maintenant, et puis il y a Eric à mon cours de littérature.

Il bredouilla quelque chose dans ses dents et parti vers sa salle de cours. Jessica paru réjouit de ma remarque.

En cours de maths et d'espagnol Jessica voulut m'extirper des infos, mais n'ayant pas envie de répéter ensuite pour les autres, je réussis à la faire patienter jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné.

Après le dernier cours de la mâtinée nous retrouvâmes Eric, Mike, Angela et Ben devant la cantine.

Avant de rentrer Mike m'interpela.

- J'espère qu'Edward ne t'a pas posé de problèmes, il était absent presque en même temps que toi… lui comme ça bande d'ailleurs !

Je m'apprêtais à lui bafouiller une réponse quand une voix m'interrompit.

- Salut Bella !

C'était Alice, suivie d'Edward et Jasper.

- Tu reviens enfin ! On se demandait tous où tu étais passé ! Mais tu nous raconteras plus tard, Mike et les autres sont surement plus impatients que moi d'entendre ton histoire ! Bon appétit !

- Euh, merci, vous aussi !

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, avant de filer. Edward et Jasper m'adressèrent aussi un de leur plus beau sourire et la suivirent. En y repensant, cette phrase me fit rire, elle avait parlé comme si elle possédait le don de son frère.

Dès que nous fûmes attablés, Jessica ne se priva pas de me reposer les questions qu'elle m'avait posées le matin. Ils m'écoutèrent tous attentivement raconter mes (fausses) péripéties à Phoenix. Jessica parut déçue qu'Edward n'ait vraisemblablement aucun rapport avec ma « disparition » alors qu'au contraire Mike parut soulagé. Bien évidemment le soulagement de Mike renfrogna rapidement les traits de Jessica. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ces deux là, Mike me tape sur le système à me suivre comme un toutou, et Jessica m'exaspère à s'entêter de ne rien lui dire. Quoiqu'elle ne mériterait même pas Mike, il est si peu attentionné qu'il ne voit même pas qu'elle fond pour lui un peu plus de jour en jour. Heureusement que Ben et Angela sont déjà ensemble, ça évite des tensions supplémentaires.

A ma grande surprise la discussion dériva vite sur un autre sujet. Puis j'eus le malheur de tourner la tête en direction de LEUR table. Je me perdis d'abord dans les iris d'Edward qui avait tourné la tête en même temps que moi. Emmet, qui était arrivé avec Rosalie quelques minutes plus tôt, interpella mon bel Apollon qui se détacha de mes yeux. Et, fatalement, mon regard alla se poser sur Alice, qui parlait avec son amant. Ce fut comme si je me délectais de son visage, de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de sa pâleur, de ses cheveux, de son cou. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis vendredi, soit seulement 2 jours et demi, et c'était comme si je la retrouvais après un long moment d'absence qui vous mette dans un état tel, que seule la vu de la personne désirée vous comble et vous redonne le sourire. Du coin de l'œil je vis Jasper se tourner vers Rosalie, Emmet et Edward pour suivre leur conversation. Le visage d'Alice entreprit en premier lieu de se tourner aussi vers eux, mais à mis chemin il fit demi-tour et vint dans ma direction. Ses pupilles se posèrent d'abord sur mes lèvres, ce qui me fit frémir, et ensuite sur mes yeux. Elle esquissa un bref sourire, pendant un instant je crus qu'elle était gênée, puis elle s'en retourna vers ses semblables.

Angela me tira de mes pensées et de ma contemplation en m'avertissant qu'il fallait que l'on rejoigne nos salles, et en effet les Cullen commençaient à se lever. Je revins dans le monde réel, enfin plutôt dans le monde des mortels, et je me levai, à l'instar de mes camarades de tablée, pour aller poser mon plateau auquel je n'avais touché qu'a moitié.

L'après midi fut globalement moins pesant que le matin, étant donné que maintenant mes camarades étaient au courant de « ce qui m'était » arrivé. En cours de biologie, Mike qui avait voulu s'assoir à mes côtés c'était gentiment faire renvoyer à côté d'Angela par Edward. Pendant toute l'heure Edward m'avait tenu la main sous la table et cela avait rendu le cours plus intéressant que d'habitude mais aussi plus dur à suivre. A quelques instants il m'arrivait de me perdre dans mes pensées et d'imaginer que c'était à Alice qu'appartenaient ses mains froides. Mais dès que cela me traversait l'esprit j'essayais de me reprendre et resserrais la prise que j'avais sur les doigts de mon voisin.

Pour une fois le cours de gym s'était passé sans encombre. Logique dans un sens, j'avais oublié ma tenue et étais restée sur le banc de touche. A la fin du cours Edward m'attendait, adossé sur le mur, sous les lettres noir qui indiquaient le gymnase. Il attendit que nous soyons sur le parking pour commencer à parler.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Pas mal, notre histoire à bien marché, et puis les gens n'ont pas été trop insistants.

- Ça te dirait de venir diner à la maison un soir dans la semaine ?

- Depuis quand les vampires « dinent » ils ?

- Au début je voulais te demander si tu voulais venir passer un « après-diner » chez nous, mais j'ai trouvé ça bête…

- Tu aurais tout simplement plus dire, une soirée.

- Bon sang, je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Je m'habitue trop aux humains !

Nous rigolâmes

- Mais je suis d'accord ! lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Bien, alors disons mercredi !

- J'en parlerais à Charlie.

- Parfait !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

- Ça sent l'orage ! Et qui dit orage dit Baseball ! Tu veux venir ?

- Vu ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois, je ne préfère pas… Désolé.

Il acquiesça et cela installa un silence.

- Bon je vais rentrer Edward !

- Je t'accompagne.

- Non ça va aller !

- Ce n'était pas une proposition !

Il me prit dans ses bras et me jeta par dessus son épaule. Un rire m'échappa et je me laisser porter jusqu'à ma voiture. Il me posa côté passager et je me laissai conduire sans protestation. Il s'arrêta devant chez moi et descendit m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

- Charlie est rentré, je te laisse ici ! Je t'aime Bella.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa avant de se retourner et de partir en courant. En quelques secondes il avait disparu.

- Je vois que tu as le sourire Bella ! me dit Charlie lorsque je franchis le seuil.

- Oui, j'ai passé une journée relativement bien. Et toi ta journée ?

- La routine, la routine.

Il était toujours aussi gêné quand nous parlions. Je montai dans ma chambre, bouclai mes devoirs en 20 minutes, et redescendis faire la cuisine. Lorsque je remontai dans ma chambre après diner, Edward était là.

- Vous ne deviez pas jouer ce soir ?

- Si mais comme l'orage tarde un peu nous y allons plus tard et je suis passé te dire bonne nuit.

C'était très attentionné de sa part. Vraiment, je ne méritais pas ça. Il s'approcha doucement, prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa lentement et prudemment. Notre baiser dura quelques minutes, qui me semblèrent une éternité de bonheur. Quand il recula mes jambes faillirent lâcher mais il me soutint de son bras droit.

- Je vais te laisser Bella, et je pense que tu as besoin d'une longue et bonne nuit de sommeille.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis fatigué si je ne tiens plus debout, c'est juste l'émotion.

Il parut à la fois heureux et coupable d'entendre ça. Il me caressa la joue, légère sensation de brûlure, et repartis par la fenêtre.

Nous étions au début de l'été et il faisait déjà très chaud. Je laissais donc la fenêtre ouverte depuis mon retour à Forks. J'étais allongée, avec pour simple vêtement un t-shirt et un boxer. Ce soir là il y avait du vent et il effleurait doucement mon visage ce qui m'apaisait et me faisait le plus grand bien. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant présent. Soudain, dehors, quelque chose fendit l'air et le sens du vent fut chamboulé. Je me levai derechef et allai me pencher à la fenêtre. Pendant un instant je crus reconnaitre deux points dorés lumineux dans la nuit mais ils disparurent vite et le vent redevint calme.

Je m'endormis en me rappelant que j'avais oublié de demander à Charlie pour mercredi.


	10. Chapter 9 : Sous les étoiles

Le mardi fut aussi calme que le lundi. Le soir je demandai la permission à mon père d'aller chez les Cullen le lendemain dans la soirée. Il accepta sans difficultés : « il faut que tu vois du monde ! » m'avait-il dit en souriant. Avant de me coucher j'avais regardé longuement à la fenêtre pour essayer d'apercevoir les tâches jaunes que j'avais vues la veille, ou Alice. Bien que je pensasse que les tâches dorées, identifiées comme des yeux, appartenaient à Alice. Hélas je n'avais rien vu. Après une nuit de sommeil, à ma grande surprise, peu agitée, Edward m'emmena au lycée.

- Charlie a dit oui pour ce soir, c'est super ! Je passe te chercher à 11hoo, me dit Edward en me dévorant des yeux.

- Je serais prête !

Il me sourit et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Puis il démarra la voiture, et en moins de 15 minutes nous étions au lycée.

Encore une journée d'école ordinaire, la routine allait bientôt commencer à s'installer. Mais j'avais tendance à aimer ça, les chamboulements m'énervaient et me désorientaient trop. J'avais juste noté qu'Alice n'était pas là aujourd'hui et lorsque je questionnai Edward sur le chemin du retour il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle n'était pas venue, mais m'avait assuré qu'elle serait là ce soir.

De retour à la maison, je fis mes devoirs puis la cuisine. Après manger, pensant qu'Edward me ramènerait tard le soir et ayant cours le lendemain, je décidai de faire la sieste. Je mis mon réveil à 10h15. Une fois ma sieste finit j'allai prendre une douche. Lorsque je retournai dans la chambre pour choisir une tenue, Edward était là.

- Tu es arrivé trop tôt.

- Non, je voulais juste profiter un peu de toi, juste nous deux.

Il afficha un de ses plus magnifique sourire et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

- Laisse-moi m'habiller avant.

- Pas la peine, répondit-il avec un air coquin.

Je n'étais alors vêtue que de mes sous vêtements et de ma serviette. Je me sentis virer au rouge pivoine. Il rigola et resserra son étreinte. Délicatement il me souleva et me posa sur le lit. Une fois encore il se trouva sur moi. Il emprisonnait mes mains.

- Edward, tu es sûr que…

- Je t'aime Bella !

Avant que ses lèvres ne foncent sur les miennes j'eus le temps de remarquer que ses yeux étaient quelque peu terne. A ce stade c'était du suicide ! Il fallait que je l'arrête, et vite, car plus les secondes passaient, plus sa bouche faisait pression sur la mienne et plus mon cœur battait. Je croisai mes bras au dessus de ma poitrine et le repoussai.

- J'ai confiance en toi, mais vu ce qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois, je ne pense pas qu'aujourd'hui tu sois plus apte que dimanche.

Il marqua une pause, me regarda pendant ce qui me paru être une éternité puis il parla enfin.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison…

Il se leva et se mis dans un coin de la pièce dos à moi. Le signal pour dire que je devais m'habiller. J'ouvris ma penderie et en sortie une robe légère qui se prêtait bien à la saison. Elle était mauve avec une coupe tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Je priai Edward de se retourner et il me contempla avec envie.

- Magnifique ! Ça me fait penser que le bal de fin d'année à bientôt lieu !

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'irai pas.

- Tu changeras d'avis le moment venu, me dit-il en accompagnant sa remarque d'un clin d'œil. Puis il reprit, Je descends !

- Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien pour venir te chercher tien ! Je dois me plier aux coutumes humaines après tout !

Je rigolai puis il sauta par la fenêtre et la sonnette retentit déjà.

Edward passa le bonjour de sa famille à Charlie puis nous partîmes en direction de sa voiture. Avant de monter il héla mon père.

- Je vous la ramène saine et sauve avant 2hoo de matin !

- 2hoo !, il ronchonna, bon après tout elle n'a plus 15 ans… Amusez-vous bien !

Edward lui fit un signe de la main et monta dans la voiture.

Arrivé chez les Cullen, leur maison m'émerveillait toujours autant, toute la famille m'accueillit avec le sourire. Même Rosalie, quoique cela devait être lié aux pouvoirs de Jasper.

Lorsque j'aperçu Alice, après avoir reculé le plus possible le moment où mon regard la croiserait, je remarquai qu'elle avait les yeux plus dorés que ces frères. Etait-elle allée chasser par peur de ne pas pouvoir se contenir en ma présence ?

- Comme tu l'as sans-doute vu en arrivant, le ciel est parfaitement dégagé ce soir, et nous nous étions dit que nous pourrions aller observer les étoiles, m'annonça Carlisle.

- Nous connaissons un endroit parfait pour ça, reprit Edward, tu vas adorer !

Nous partîmes à pied. En courant plus exactement. N'aimant pas trop ce genre de déplacement, une fois arrivée, je dus m'asseoir en boule pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Une fois le mal passé, nous marchâmes pendant cinq minutes dans les bois avant de déboucher sur une étendu de verdure qui s'arrêtait en falaise. Au pied de la falaise se trouvait un lac où se reflétait la demi-Lune qui s'apprêtait à se coucher.

- Il est 11h31, la Lune devrait se coucher dans 4 minutes, nous appris Alice en regardant le ciel.

En attendant, nous nous sommes tous allongés en cercle sur l'herbe sèche. Edward attrapa ma main et la serra dans la sienne.

- Tu n'as pas peur, la nuit, entourée d'une bande de vampire ? me chuchota mon amant.

- En ta présence je n'ai peur de rien !

Je pu sentir qu'il sourit. Puis la Lune disparut complètement et les étoiles apparurent peu à peu sur l'étendue sombre qui s'offrait à nos yeux. C'était un spectacle merveilleux. Aucune lumière humaine de venait parasiter l'obscurité parfaite qui régnait et aucun arbre ne gâchait la vue. On aurait presque pu croire que nous étions allongés sur une planète sans atmosphère. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Carlisle prit la parole et nous parla de l'histoire des constellations, comment les hommes avaient regroupé chaque étoiles pour former une constellation et comment et pourquoi ils avaient eu l'idée de les nommer ainsi.

Nous avons observé la voute céleste pendant près d'une heure puis nous sommes retournés chez les Cullen. Tout le monde s'assit dans le salon. Emmet était assit sur une chaise avec Rosalie à ces côtés, Edward, Esmée et moi côte à côte sur le canapé, Carlisle était debout et Jasper était assis par terre avec Alice sur ses genoux. Cette dernière vision provoqua en moi comme une espèce de petit sentiment de jalousie.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose Bella ? me demanda Carlisle.

- Non ça va aller, merci !

Une conversation sur la peine de mort commença. A un moment, Alice entreprit de jouer avec les doigts de Jasper. Mon cœur fit un soubresaut et aussitôt je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Alice le remarqua et se blottit encore plus dans les bras de l'homme assit derrière elle. Pour me venger, et alors que Rosalie commençait un long discours sur sa façon de penser à propos de la justice, je plongeai mon regard dans celui d'Edward et l'embrassai. En réponse Alice me fixa de ses prunelles luisantes et vint mordre les lèvres de Jasper. Cette scène manqua de m'étourdir. Je serrai les poings et me mordis la lèvre. J'en avais oublié de respirer. Au bout de quelques secondes la pièce commença à tourner. Je pris une grande bouffé d'air et me levai en prétextant d'aller aux toilettes. Je m'éclipsai de la pièce et j'eus le temps d'entendre Jasper mettre ses pouvoirs en avant et demander à Alice d'aller voir si j'allais bien. Il ne fallait pas que je me retrouve seule avec elle. Je montai les escaliers, entrai dans la première pièce que je trouvai et fermai la porte à clef.

- Ça va Bella ?, me demanda Alice à travers la porte.

- A ton avis ! m'emportai-je légèrement.

- Laisse-moi rentrer s'il te plait.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais de notre accord ! Tu aurais du rester assise avec les autres.

- Jasper m'a demandé de te suivre, et avec Edward à côté je ne pouvais pas refuser.

- Je croyais qu'Edward ne lisait en toi que ce que tu voulais qu'il y lise.

- Certes, il n'arrive pas à lire dans mes pensées comme dans celles des autres, comme Jasper ne sent pas tous mes sentiments, mais il arrive que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler donc j'ai joué la carte de la prudence.

- Tiens tu ne m'avais pas dis pour Jasper.

- Ouvre la porte et je t'expliquerai.

La curiosité me poussant, je déverrouillai le loqué et la laissai entrer. Dans la pièce se trouvait une banquette, quand Alice alluma la lumière je pus distinguer sa couleur, blanche, c'est là que je compris que nous étions dans la chambre d'Edward.

- Alors ?

- Hé bien, j'ai hérité du don de voyance car dans mon passé d'humaine j'avais quelques visions, mais j'ai aussi hérité d'un pouvoir qui me permet de contrer ceux des autres. Je pense que j'étais un peu comme toi, si j'étais une humaine Edward ne pourrait probablement pas lire dans mes pensées.

- Sauf que Jasper et toi pouvaient « appliquer » vos pouvoirs sur moi.

- Il faut croire que j'étais une humaine hors du commun ! me répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Tu viens de rompre notre accord.

- C'est toi qui m'as laissé entrer !

- Bon bah tant qu'on y est, c'est toi qui rode devant chez moi ?

J'avais était direct et mon ton était cassent. Son absence de réponse me confirma que c'était elle.

- Sors de là Alice…, murmurai-je en pointant la porte.

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas !

Elle avait presque crié. J'eus peur qu'on nous entende en bas.

- Je te jure que j'ai essayé de ne pas t'approcher, de ne pas respirer quand tu es dans le coin ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Et quand tu es tout près de moi c'est encore plus dur, maintenant que je suis dans cette pièce, seule avec toi, je ne peux plus reculer. Je te veux Bella !

Cette dernière phrase me fit frissonner. Cela sonnait un peu comme si elle voulait faire de moi son déjeuné. Soudain les frissons s'accentuèrent. Elle s'approcha de moi et comme mes jambes commençaient à fléchir, j'entrepris de reculer pour m'asseoir sur le divan. Cette action avait aussi un but de fuite, je savais qu'un nouveau baiser empêcherait toutes nouvelles contraintes et tout retour en arrière. Elle fut vite sur moi cependant.

- Recule Alice…

Cette phrase se coinça dans ma gorge. Par la peur ou parce que je ne le voulais pas ? Tout à coup j'eus envie de poser une question.

-Tu es allées chasser aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, je ne voulais pas prendre de risques.

Ce qui expliquait son absence en cours et ses yeux dorés. Ses yeux, elle ne pouvait pas les cacher à sa famille, il y en avait bien un qui devait se douter de quelque chose tout de même ! Alice me coupa dans mes pensées en s'avançant dangereusement de mon visage. La surprise me fit basculer. Je me retrouvai donc allongée sur le canapé blanc. Erreur fatale. Alice suivit le mouvement et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres du mien. Elle posa une main sur ma joue. J'avais oublié à quelque point ce contact était agréable et électrifiant. Mon visage fut comme attiré par le sien et cette fois ce fut moi qui m'avançai.

- Désolé Bella…

- Désolé Alice…

Nous avions prononcé ces mots en même temps. Nous nous sourîmes puis elle ferma les yeux et je l'imitai.


	11. Chapter 10 : Chaleur glacée

J'étais allongé sur le divan, Alice était au dessus de moi en appui sur ses bras.

Je sentais son souffle effleurer ma peau. Ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire nous allions sans doute le regretter mais aucune de nous ne voulaient s'arrêter. Nos lèvres entrèrent en contact et ce fut comme si le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Je n'entendais plus les « tic tac » de l'horloge au dessus de nous, je ne m'entendais plus respirer, j'avais même presque du mal à m'entendre penser.

Elle décolla son visage du mien et me regarda. Je passai aussitôt mes mains derrière sa nuque et exerçai une légère pression sur son cou pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi et que nos lèvres ne fassent de nouveau plus qu'un. Mon esprit cessa de fonctionner normalement, le monde n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que elle et moi. Peu m'importait Edward, peu m'importait qu'Alice soit une fille, je voulais profiter du moment présent, j'étais bien, je souhaitais que le temps n'avance plus.

Malgré le danger, j'entrouvris mes lèvres dans l'espoir que le baiser s'éternise. Alice répondit à ma demande et suivit le mouvement. Elle me suçotait les lèvres, je lui mordillais les siennes. Elle déplia ses jambes et posa délicatement sa taille contre la mienne, de telle sorte que tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de sa ceinture fut collé contre moi. Cette position n'étant pas très adéquate, elle détendit ses bras et plaqua son buste contre le mien. Puis nos langues entrèrent en contact. Je m'attendais à ce qu'à l'instar de son frère, elle recule essoufflée et se plaque contre un mur, mais rien n'en fut. Il y eu juste son souffle qui s'accéléra et elle continua de m'embrasser. La sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes n'avait rien de comparable à ce que je ressentais lorsque j'embrassais Edward. C'était beaucoup plus intense, beaucoup plus chargé en sensation, je dirais même, beaucoup mieux. Sa bouche était glacée mais tout mon corps était en ébullition. Mon cœur avait du mal à suivre le mouvement et battait de façon anarchique. C'était si puissant et si violent que je ne pensais plus aux remords que je pourrai avoir par la suite. Doucement nos mains commencèrent à se désengourdir et à se déplacer. Les miennes vinrent se poser sur les hanches d'Alice et les siennes caressaient mes joues et mes cheveux. Ses mains, toutes aussi froides que ses lèvres, me firent ressentir comme une sensation de brulure tellement le contraste entre la froideur de sa peau et la chaleur de la mienne était fort. Elle arrêta de respirer, par mesure de sécurité encore une fois, surement. Mais cela n'entrava pas la tâche qu'elle était en train d'accomplir. Elle lâcha quelques instants mon visage pour venir m'embrasser dans le cou. Je dus lutter pour retenir un cri. Mais elle ne tarda pas à revenir capturer mes lèvres.

C'était tellement agréable, je n'avais jamais rien vécu de tel. Chacune de ses caresses mes faisaient partir un peu plus, chaque pression de ses lèvres contre ma peau me rendaient folle et m'électrocutaient.

Mais lorsque sa main descendit en effleurant mon bras pour arriver jusqu'à mon ventre je me sentis défaillir. Je commençais à perde pied. J'avais l'impression que je quittais mon corps. Dans un faible mouvement de survie je décollai ma bouche de celle d'Alice et je m'étouffai presque en reprenant mon souffle. Elle se recula et s'assise à côté de moi pour me laisser respirer et me regarda reprendre mes esprits sans dire mots.

J'étais tellement gênée par ce qu'il venait de se passer que je n'osais pas regarder Alice, ni lui parler. Heureusement elle rompu le silence.

- Ça, ça va Bella ?

- Oui… Je crois.

- On devrait redescendre, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

- Et on leur dit quoi ? Ils vont forcement se demander pourquoi on a mit autant de temps.

- Eum… On a cas leur dire que tu ne t'es pas senti bien, que tu avais la tête qui tournait et que tu t'es allongé un peu.

- D'accord…

- Par contre, il faut qu'on se calme avant de revenir les voir, parce que sinon Jasper va sentir nos émotions.

Fichus pouvoirs… Pouvoirs ! Je me rappelai qu'Alice aussi possédait un don et ne je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser une question.

- Nous deux, tu nous avais vu ? Dans tes visions je veux dire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cette personne entra avant même qu'on ne bouge pour aller lui ouvrir. Esmé passa la porte.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Euh oui, oui ! J'avais juste la tête qui tournait un peu et j'ai demandé à Alice de rester pour me tenir compagnie au cas où, mais c'est bon maintenant je vais redescendre !

- Ne te force pas, je te ramène chez toi si tu veux.

- Non, non ! Merci, mais ça va aller !

Elle me sourit et je me levai dans l'attention de descendre. Mais mes jambes n'étaient pas de cet avis. Aussitôt debout que je retombai sur le canapé. L'émotion m'avait scié les jambes.

- Alice ? Tu l'as porte jusqu'en bas, je vais dire à Edward de préparer sa voiture pour la ramener.

- D'accord Esmé.

Je me sentais vraiment bête. Alice hésita puis appela sa mère.

- Esmé !

- Oui ? répondit cette dernière dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je peux te demander un service sans que tu ne poses de questions ?

- Bien sûr.

- S'il te plait, demande à Jasper et Edward de quitter le salon et de ne pas aller dans le garage pour ne pas croiser Bella et pour ainsi ne pas exercer leur don sur nous. Je vais la reconduire.

- Je veux bien, mais Edward va vouloir voir Bella ne serait-ce que pour lui dire au revoir.

- S'il te plait…

- Bon, je vais essayer, mais tu connais ton frère, il est têtu.

- Merci…

- Tu joues toujours la carte de la sécurité ? demandai-je à Alice quand Esmé fut partit.

- Dans l'état où nous sommes, c'est vraiment plus prudent. Sauf si bien sûr cela ne te pose pas de problème que tout le monde soit au courant !

Je ne répondis pas. Puis elle hésita longuement avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle mit même du temps à se lever et je me demandai si elle aussi avait du mal à tenir debout. Absurde vu qu'elle était invincible. Elle me souleva finalement du sol et descendit les escaliers prudemment. Cette position me rappela la première fois où j'avais ressenti un frisson au contact d'Alice. C'était juste avant notre départ pour Phoenix, comme aujourd'hui, elle me portait pour m'amener dans leur garage. Le souvenir de James s'imposa à mon esprit et je secouai la tête pour éviter d'y penser. Ma main droite se posa néanmoins instinctivement sur la cicatrice qu'arborait mon autre main.

Dans le salon il n'y avait que Esmé, qui nous dit que tous les autres étaient montés à l'étage par le second escalier. Alice m'emmena dans le garage et m'assise dans une de leur voiture magnifique voiture.

- La jaune ? m'étonnai-je

- Elle est tape à l'œil, mais à cette heure-ci personne ne nous remarquera, et puis son odeur de cuir m'apaise.

Elle monta côté passager, appuya sur une petite télécommande qui ouvrit la porte du garage et alluma le contact. Le moteur rugit et la Porsche sortit du parking.

- Pourquoi tu as tenu à me raccompagner ?

- Tu m'as posé une question non ?

Je me rappelai alors lui avoir demandé si elle avait eu des visions à propos de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- Oui, chuchotai-je

- Hé bien, oui, je nous ai vus.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

- Je ne voulais pas influencer tes choix !

- Si tu me l'avais dis, j'aurais sens doute fuis, et cela ne serait pas arrivé. Donc, tu voulais que cela arrive, sans quoi tu me l'aurais dit pour que cela ne se réalise pas.

Mon esprit embrumé ne m'aidait pas à sortir des phrases nettes et claires.

- Ça reste à prouver.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, elle non plus. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur et le compteur monta jusqu'à 180Km/h. Je m'apprêtai à lui demander de ralentir quand elle freina brusquement et se rangea sur le bort de la route.

- Alice ?

- Pardon, je, j'étais en train de penser à ce qu'il vient de ce passer…, bafouilla-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras croisé sur le volant.

- Tu, tu veux que je conduise ?

- Non, c'est bon, ça va allez !

Elle secoua la tête, et redémarra. Nous fûmes silencieuse jusqu'à notre point d'arrivé. Alice m'accompagna jusque sur le perron.

- Je peux entrer ? Il faut qu'on parle…

- Désolé Alice, je suis crevé et demain je me lève tôt.

- Bon d'accord… Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle se retourna, une moue triste sur le visage, et remonta dans sa voiture. J'attendis que la Porsche jaune quitte mon champ de vision pour ouvrir la porte. A ma grande surprise toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Charlie dormait. Je montai dans ma chambre et me jetai dans mes draps sans même prendre la peine de me changer. Mon regard se fixa sur le plafond et des larmes pelèrent sur mes joues. Puis je finis par m'endormir avant d'avoir pu me repasser la soirée dans mon esprit.

Le lendemain je prétextais me sentir mal auprès de Charlie, je n'étais pas en mesure d'affronter les Cullen, et surtout Edward et Alice.


	12. Chapter 11 : Visites

Après avoir convaincu Charlie d'aller travailler, d'autant plus qu'il avait une affaire importante à régler (il rentrerait donc surement tard), je décidai d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois seule dans la salle de bain, le silence me pesa, et je savais que ce silence ajouté à l'eau chaude me serait fatale au niveau émotionnel. Je me résignai et retournai m'allonger sur mon lit. J'entendais les oiseaux gassouiller par la fenêtre ouverte. Je me croyais assez forte mais malheureusement mon esprit divagua vite et je ne pus me résigner de penser à ce que j'évitai depuis mon réveil.

La soirée de la veille défila dans mon esprit. Tout était très clair et précis. Je ne pouvais en vouloir qu'à moi-même et en aucun cas rejeter la faute sur Alice car il était clair que je n'avais rien fait pour la repousser, ni éprouvé de répulsion au fait qu'elle m'embrasse si tendrement. J'y avais déjà réfléchie nombre de fois, mais il était à présent évident que j'étais attirée par les femmes, enfin, plutôt par Alice. Mais ressentais-je vraiment de l'amour pour elle ? Ou bien était-ce seulement une lubie passagère, une sorte de révélation ? Il aurait fallu que j'en parle à quelqu'un dans mon cas pour trouver des réponses, ou au moins que je me confie à un ou une amie, mais je ne voyais vraiment personne à qui parler de ça. En temps normal Alice aurait fait une très bonne confidente…

Je passai mes bras croisés sous ma tête et contemplai, pour ce qu'il y avait à contempler, le plafond. Je nous revoyais encore et encore. Elle avançant vers moi, moi m'avançant vers sa bouche, la rencontre électrisante de nos langues, de nos corps.

Mon bras gauche se démêla de l'autre et mes doigts vinrent effleurer mes lèvres. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier cette sensation de brulure agréable. Ses doigts gelés caressant ma peau bouillante de plaisir. De plaisir… C'est ce que j'avais ressenti en sa présence. Du plaisir, mais aussi un certain désir, j'avais désiré ses lèvres, j'avais désiré son corps et je désirais sa présence. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Une s'échappa, descendit en suivant le contour de mon oreille et finit sa course en s'éparpillant dans mon cou. Les autres l'imitèrent et perlèrent sur mon visage. Je passai un revers de manche sur mes joues et me ressaisis.

J'avais fuis le lycée aujourd'hui mais il allait bien falloir que j'affronte Alice. Repousser sans cesse une conversation ne ferrait qu'aggraver la situation et cela éveillerait les soupçons des autres. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'aucun Cullen ne se doute de rien…

Je fermai les yeux et somnolai jusqu'à ce que mon ventre cri famine vers 11hoo. Je descendis me faire réchauffer quelque chose, mangeai rapidement devant la télé et remontai m'allonger.

En soupirant je repris mes réflexions là où je les avais laissées avant de m'assoupir.

C'était un peu comme si je trompais Edward… A peine avais-je pensé son nom qu'il apparu accroupi sur le bord de ma fenêtre.

- Edward ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Hier tu es parti brusquement, et aujourd'hui tu n'es pas venu, qu'elle question ! Je m'inquiète !

- C'est gentil… Mais je vais bien !

- On ne me la fait pas à moi !

Il descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha de moi. Il m'enroula dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans mon cou.

- Parle-moi Bella.

Pendant un instant je crus qu'il avait tout deviné et qu'il voulait que j'avoue.

- Euh mais, hier je me suis sentis vraiment mal, et… Alice ne voulait pas que tu me vois dans cet état donc elle m'a ramené chez moi. Et j'ai préféré ne pas aller au lycée aujourd'hui au cas où.

- J'ai connu meilleurs mensonges de ta part Bella, enfin, je veux bien te croire !

Son visage inquiet se fendit d'un large sourire qui fit naitre en moi une certaine culpabilité.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je suis juste là pour la pause déjeuné.

Cette réflexion me parut décalée dans la mesure où dès que le moindre rayon de soleil pointait son nez il séchait les cours. Mais je ne relevai pas. En fait cela m'importait peu qu'il soit ou non à mes côtés.

Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains. Ces dernières, glacées, n'eurent aucun effet sur moi. Pas de sensation de brulure ni de sensation d'euphorie, pas même un peu de plaisir. Juste la sensation de quelque chose de froid, et donc désagréable, sur ma peau. Je grimaçai.

- Désolé !

- Non non ! Ce n'est rien ! le rassurai-je en essayant de sourire.

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa. On aurait posé une plaque de glace sur mes lèvres que j'aurai ressenti exactement la même chose. J'avais perdu toute appétence, tout désir, tout sentiment pour Edward.

- Edward…

Je me sentais mal. Quand bien même je ne ressentais plus de l'amour pour lui, je l'appréciais énormément et je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir. J'avais eu l'immense honneur de pouvoir être sa copine et voila que je ne ressentais plus rien du tout pour lui. Il était hors de question que je lui en parle.

- Je t'aime Bella ! Je ne peux pas venir ce soir, tu viens au lycée demain ?

- Oui, je pense…

- Hé bien à demain !

Il m'offrit un dernier baiser et s'éclipsa.

Je retombai mollement sur mon lit et soupirai de plus belle. J'avais pris conscience si soudainement de ma perte de sentiments pour Edward que je me demandais si cette perte était tout aussi récente. A bien y réfléchir, lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé un peu avant la fête j'étais toujours folle de lui. Ce baiser avec Alice m'avait-il perturbé à ce point là ? Je gémis en fermant les yeux. La scène défila encore une fois dans ma tête. Ses lèvres, son corps contre le mien, ses caresses, son souffle, tout cela paraissait si absurde et si irréel, et pourtant ! Dès l'instant où mes lèvres avaient quitté les siennes, j'avais eu envie de recommencer à l'embrasser. Amour ou passion ? Mon poult s'accéléra et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Je posai mes mains sur ma poitrine pour essayer de me calmer et de me ressaisir. Mais mes lèvres laissèrent échapper un chuchotement à peine audible :

- Alice…

- Est censée m'aimer depuis des années !

Je sursautai et reconnu cette voix. En effet Jasper se tenait là, debout devant mon lit et me fixait de ses prunelles luisantes.

- Jasper, je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Criai-je presque en sautant à côté de mon lit.

- Et toi à quoi pensais-tu ?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Je sais ce qu'il t'arrive, je sais ce qu'il VOUS arrive ! Alice contre peut-être mon don, mais elle oublie qu'il fonctionne très bien sur toi ! Au début je pensais que ton esprit s'emballait à la vue d'Edward, comme à la cantine par exemple, mais j'ai compris bien vite qu'il y avait plus que de l'affolement dû à la joie dans ton esprit. J'ai sentis une espèce d'angoisse. Et cette angoisse je la sens en toi depuis notre séjour à Phoenix. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait tout est devenu clair ! A l'hôtel tu étais bizarre, Alice était là, au lycée ton esprit était dérangé, Alice était là, hier chez nous, tu n'étais pas calme, Alice était là ! Et parlons-en d'Alice ! C'est vrais que je la sentais distante ces temps si, mais avec son fichu don de bouclier je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, je ne sentais que des auras positives à mon égard ! Et comble du comble, hier soir, Edward l'a envoyé pour voir comment tu allais ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait là-haut, mais à mon avis vous n'avez pas fait que vous regarder dans les blancs des yeux ! Jusqu'à hier j'espérais me tromper, j'espérais être parano, j'espérais qu'Alice ne me mentait pas à propos de ses sentiments, mais lorsqu'Esmé est descendu pour nous demander de ne pas nous approcher, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser ! Elle n'est vraiment pas futée de lui avoir demandé ça ! D'ailleurs pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle qui est si parfaite n'est même pas capable de contrôler ses dons sous le poids de l'émotion ?

- Ne t'énerve pas contre elle…

- Oh je ne m'énerve pas ! Je suis juste déçu ! Elle aurait pu être honnête depuis le début et me dire la vérité, je ne l'aurais pas blâmé, au contraire j'aurais essayé de la comprendre ! Mais là ! Elle me fait ça, à moi ! Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ! Elle sait très bien que je l'aurais écouté !

Il criait, et balança son pied contre le mur. Ce coup laissa une marque sur le plâtre.

- Hé mince… Bon mais je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, je suis là pour t'aider à mettre tes sentiments au clair.

- Hein ?

- Tu patauges là, tu n'avances pas dans tes sentiments, il faut que tu sois honnête avec toi-même et que tu affrontes la vérité.

- La vérité ?

- Tu penses que tu n'es pas encore amoureuse n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Tu te voile la face… Tu regardes par le petit bout de la lorgnette Bella… Prend un peu de recule bon sang ! Ce que tu ressens en ce moment, tu ressentais exactement la même chose pour Edward… Non excuse-moi ! Tu ressens bien plus que ça ! Ouvre les yeux ! Et sois fière de ce sentiment si pur ! Même les sentiments d'Alice à mon égard, je parle de ceux avant ta rencontre, n'étaient pas aussi pur que les tiens en ce moment.

J'en restai bouche bée.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu n'es pas censé vouloir que je m'éloigne d'elle ? Ou bien tu essayes de me faire souffrir en faisant en sorte que je prenne conscience de ce que je ressens ?

- Cela ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Si je fais ça c'est simplement pour éviter que trop de gens ne souffre. Je tiens à Alice comme à toi et à Edward, et je ne veux pas vous voir vous détruire à petit feu avec ce qu'il est en train de se passer. Evidemment je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, il y en aura forcement un qui serra blessé. Mais j'aime Alice plus que tout et ce que je souhaite c'est de la voir heureuse, et ne me dis pas que cette réplique est sortie d'un film, je vis depuis bien longtemps, j'ai eu le temps de vérifier cette réplique, je le pense vraiment. Si être heureuse pour elle, veut dire être avec toi alors ça me va. T'aider à te faire prendre conscience de tes sentiments permet de vous rendre heureuses toi et Alice, alors que faire le contraire ne rendrait heureux qu'Edward. Je ne veux pas me faire passer pour celui qui essaye de tout régler, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je veux éviter que trop de personne ne souffre. Edward serra surement inconsolable mais il m'est plus insupportable de voir Alice triste que de voir Edward se morfondre.

Son discours m'avait de nouveau cloué. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, et en même temps j'avais tant de chose à lui demander.

- Merci… me contentai-je finalement de répondre.

- Je t'en pris Bella…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Sans vouloir être en contradiction avec ce que j'ai dis avant, évite de trop réfléchir et agis ! Agis selon tes envies et tes désirs. Profite Bella, mais je te préviens, si tu lui fais du mal, je vais être obligé de m'adonner à des actes qui cette fois pourraient bien rendre tout le monde morose !

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir.

- Attend, Jasper !

- Oui ?

- Je fais comment pour Edward ?

- A toi de voir… Mais je ne lui dirais rien.

Il me sourit amicalement et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Mes jambes fléchirent et je tombai à genoux en pleure.

Je me réveillai fatigué vers 19h30, j'étais assise par terre et avais les bras croisé sur le lit. J'avais affreusement mal à la tête et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide.

Une fois rhabillée, je retournai dans ma chambre, ne séchant pas mes cheveux pour qu'ils me rafraichissent la nuque, et m'assis sur le lit pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

J'eus à peine le temps de penser que je sentis une odeur sucrée et familière effleurer mes narines. Je me précipitai à la fenêtre et vit Alice qui hésitait à monter.

- Alice…, chuchotai-je.

Elle leva la tête, surprise, et me fixa avant de monter.


	13. Chapter 12 : Diamant

Je me reculai de la fenêtre, comme par précaution. Lorsque je pris enfin conscience que nous étions seules dans ma chambre, mon cœur défailli et mon souffle se coupa. Je titubai doucement pour aller m'assoir dans le rocking-chair.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle se racla calmement la gorge.

- Je voulais parler… puisqu'hier tu m'as viré !

- Pardon… Trop d'émotions d'un coup, je me serrais évanoui si j'étais resté une minute de plus avec toi !

- A ce point ?

- A ce point…

Elle huma l'odeur de la pièce et plissa les yeux.

- Jasper est venu ici ?

- C'est justement ce que j'allais te dire…

- Pourquoi ? me coupa-t-elle.

- Il sait tout. Il a senti que je n'étais plus pareil depuis l'incident avec James, il s'est rendu compte que j'étais troublé, il c'est rendu compte de mes…

Je n'arrivais pas à le dire. C'était trop nouveau pour moi, Jasper me l'avait comme balancer à la figure seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir concrètement.

- De mes sentiments… à ton égard… fini-je par dire. Il m'a aussi encouragé.

- Tes sentiments ?

- Je… Je n'en ai pas pris conscience moi-même, Jasper connaissait mieux mes sentiments que moi je ne les connais… Je n'ai pas encore encaissé ce qu'il m'a dit… Je n'ai pas encore réalisé ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Ça te dégoute ?

- Arrête ! Tu as très bien vu comment j'ai répondu à ton baiser, comment tu veux que ça me dégoute !

- Embrasser quelqu'un c'est une chose certes, mais ressentir des sentiments c'en est une autre.

- Mais je te dis, c'est confus, vraiment je ne sais plus quoi penser… Et ta présence ici me trouble et ne m'aide pas vraiment à y voir plus clair.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Non ! Reste… Mais toi, dis moi toi ! Ce que tu ressens pour moi. Ne pouvant pas capter tes émotions, Jasper ne m'a livré que les miennes.

Elle alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur mon lit.

- Qu'a-t-il dit exactement sur les tiennes ?

J'avais horreur qu'on élude mes questions par d'autres questions, mais je n'osai pas lui reposer ma demande et lui répondis.

- Il a dit que je n'avais pas à avoir honte d'éprouver des sentiments si pur, encore plus fort que ceux que j'avais envers Edward, et encore plus merveilleux que ceux que tu avais envers Jasper lui-même.

Son regard topaze se perdit dans le vide puis elle ferma les yeux.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu je suis resté figé, commença-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

Je compris qu'elle répondait à ma question précédente.

-Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait, continua-t-elle, le fait que tu sois une fille ne m'a pas aidé à mettre tout de suite des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Mais plus le temps passait, plus tu te rapprochais d'Edward, et donc de notre famille, plus j'ai commencé à comprendre. Pendant quelques jours j'ai ressenti comme un grand vide, un sentiment d'incompréhension totale m'a envahie. J'étais éperdument amoureuse de Jasper et voila qu'une inconnu débarquait et qu'il disparaissait quasiment instantanément de mon esprit. J'ai pris congé de la maison pendant quelques temps pour réfléchir au calme, et à l'abri des dons de mes congénères. Grace à ce séjour en retrait j'ai pu méditer sur ce qu'il m'arrivait, sur ce que je pouvais et devais faire, et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que, vu qu'Edward et toi étiez en couple, je te verrai souvent et que je pourrai ainsi profiter de ta présence sans jamais entraver votre relation. Je m'étais habitué à cette situation… et j'ai eu une vision. Toi et moi, s'embrassant dans la chambre d'Edward. J'ai paniqué. J'en avais terriblement envie mais je me demandais comment une telle chose pouvait se réaliser alors même que tu semblais folle d'Edward. J'ai décidai d'oublier cette vision et de me concentrer sur Jasper dans l'espoir de voir renaitre en moi des sentiments pour lui. Il y a ensuite eu l'histoire avec James. Je n'avais alors jamais encore touché ta peau. Détaille qui m'avait marqué, surement contrairement à toi, dans la mesure où j'y pensais toutes les nuits. Cet instant où je t'ai soulevé et que par mégarde ma main à touché ta peau… Je suis un être froid dont le cœur ne bat plus, mais j'aurais juré qu'à ce moment mon sang c'était mit à courir et à bouillir dans mes veines. Je pensais pouvoir me contenir, mais toi et moi seule dans une chambre, bien qu'il y eu Jasper dans la pièce d'à côté, je n'ai pas pu résister, et la suite tu la connais.

J'arrêtai de balancer le rocking-chair pour me concentrer sur Alice. Elle demeurait toujours les yeux fermés et semblait immobile. Pendant quelques instants, un rayon de soleil réussit à percer les nuages et éclaira sa joue. Elle resplendit comme un diamant aux milles facette et je m'obligeai à ne pas cligner des yeux pour ne pas manquer une miette de ce spectacle. Puis le rayon disparu et Alice rouvrit les yeux.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu pensais ressentir pour moi avant la visite de Jasper ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… J'y avais réfléchie plusieurs fois mais je n'avais jamais vraiment mis de mots sur tout ça. Mais… ça parait évidement finalement… Le frisson qui m'a parcouru lorsque t'as peau a touché la mienne, cette envie de tes lèvres, cette envie de me retrouver seule avec toi, cette envie de ton corps… Je… Waw… Jasper a raison… Tu m'attires énormément…

Elle me fixait et son regard se faisait de plus en plus insistant, jusqu'à me rendre mal à l'aise. Elle se leva dans ma direction et je baissai la tête. Elle arriva à ma hauteur et prit mon menton entre son index et son pouce pour relever mon visage vers le sien. Elle réduit la distance entre nous et posa son front sur le mien. Mon souffle sauta et ma gorge se noua.

- Bella…

Son souffle me fit frissonner, je me sentais bien. Puis elle chuchota.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je la repoussai doucement et allai m'accouder à la fenêtre.

- Edward… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça…, chuchotai-je.

- Lui faire ça ?

- Lui faire du mal… En rompant avec lui par exemple, ou en lui avouant tout.

- On n'est pas obligé de lui en parler…

- De quoi on parle exactement là ? De ce qu'il c'est déjà passé entre nous, ou de ce qu'il va se passer ?

- A toi de voir.

- Parce que soyons clair, si tu es venu parler de ce qu'il se passe entre nous c'est forcement pour parler de ce qu'il pourrait se passer après.

Mon esprit était un peu embrouillé.

- Eum, oui c'est ça.

- Donc il serait logique que tu me poses la question : « que-veux-tu qu'il advienne de nous deux par la suite ? » et que je te renvois la question.

- Euh oui.

Et dire que Jasper ne voulait pas que je me prenne la tête…

- Et là je devrais dire « hé bien pose moi la question ! » sauf que ça fait vraiment bête, donc je vais en fait y répondre sans que tu me l'ais posé, l'ayant déjà posé à moi-même quelques seconde plus tôt. La réponse ne va pas être très satisfaisante cependant car je n'ai que ça à répondre : je n'en sais rien Alice… Rien du tout… Oui, j'aime ta présence, oui je veux tes lèvres, oui je veux être avec toi, mais tu es une fille, je suis une fille, je sors avec Edward, tu sors avec Jasper… Et votre famille dans tous ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser ?

- Vu que Jasper est au courant, je pense qu'on n'est plus en couple lui et moi. Pour le fait que nous soyons deux filles, hé bien… Si je ne te dégoute pas, la barrière des sexes ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, et pour ma famille…

Elle marqua une pause et sembla réfléchir. Le silence me paru extrêmement long. Pas seulement parce que la situation était assez gênante, mais aussi parce que j'avais envie d'entendre sa voix. Plus les secondes où elle se trouvait dans cette pièce passaient, plus je comprenais par moi-même, petit à petit, les véritables sentiments que j'avais pour elle. J'avais mis plus de temps à m'en rendre compte que pour Edward. Elle mit fin à mes réflexions.

- Pour ma famille, je pense qu'il faudrait éviter de leur en parler maintenant.

- Jasper c'est trop tard…

- Les autres.

- Donc, non plus à Edward ?

- Voila !

- Mais tout ça ne me dit pas si nous ne devons pas leur dire ce qu'il c'est passé auparavant ou ce qu'il va se passer après !

- Si tu pense que nous devons leur cacher ce qu'il va se passer après, c'est que tu supposes qu'il y ait un après.

Mon esprit commençait vraiment à s'embrumer. J'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit, elle me suivit et se posa à côté de moi de telle sorte que nos épaules se touchent.

- Peut-être parce que j'ai envie qu'il y ait un après… balbutiai-je.

- Peut-être ? Seulement ? Parce que moi… J'en ai vraiment envie…

- Le truc c'est que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire du mal à Edward. Je me suis imposée dans sa vie, et voila que je le laisserais tomber comme un moins que rien. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

- Il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant.

- Tromperie…

- Oui, ou seulement dissimulation.

Ma tête se posa sur son épaule, et cette position me rappela notre trajet en voiture jusqu'à Phoenix. Je soupirai fortement avant de relever ma tête et de l'enfouir dans mes jambes que je rabattirent contre ma poitrine et que j'entourai ensuite de mes bras. Alice me caressa le dos.

- J'ai une question, dis-je toujours la tête dans les jambes.

- Je t'écoute.

- Quand Edward et moi on s'embrasse, il a du mal à résister, je veux dire que, à chaque fois que ça devient trop pressant il est obligé de s'arrêter par peur de ne plus se contrôler et de me faire du mal. Alors que lorsqu'on c'est embrassé toi et moi hier, on c'est embrassé assez longtemps et c'est même moi qui t'ai repoussé car je n'avais plus de souffle. Comment cela ce fait-il ?

- Il m'en avait parlé un jour. Je ne veux pas être méchante mais, il fait le beau et il n'est même pas capable de résister à ses pulsions ! Il veut faire croire qu'il est fort, mais dès qu'une fille l'enchante il perd son contrôle… N'importe quoi… Après il sort son discours «je l'aime, je ne lui ferais pas de mal », tu parles ! Il dit juste ça pour se rassurer ! Enfin… Je l'aime quand-même !

Je relevai la tête, dépliai mes jambes et la regardai.

- Pourtant ces derniers temps il était très entreprenant !

- Il voulait peut-être se prouver à lui-même qu'il y arriverait.

- Il n'y ait pas arrivé en tous cas…

- En revanche, moi, j'en suis capable, je te l'ai déjà prouvé… chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui…

Aussitôt mon esprit divagua et repensa à notre dernier baiser. Puis, sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, elle bougea extrêmement vite et son visage se retrouva tout près du mien. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me plaqua contre le lit.

- Tu entendais quoi par entreprenant ? me demanda-t-elle un sourire en coin.

- Comme ça…

Je lui souris et emprisonnai ses lèvres dans les miennes. Sous le coup de la surprise elle hoqueta mais me rendit mon baiser.

- C'est tout ? rigola-t-elle.

- Attends !

Je me jetai de nouveau sur ses lèvres et commençai à déboutonner sa chemise.


	14. Chapter 13 : Première fois

Après avoir déboutonné toute la chemise d'Alice, je la lui retirai délicatement tout en lui caressant les bras. Elle se recula pour me regarder et me fit un large sourire.

- Entreprenant dans ce sens ? Je vois le genre, dit-elle en rigolant.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur ses lèvres, elles avaient une forme si parfaite que j'en étais presque jalouse. Je la fis taire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Alice entrepris d'enlever mon t-shirt, mais je ne lui rendais pas la tâche facile ne voulant pas décoller mes lèvres des siennes. Une fois mon haut retiré elle quitta ma bouche pour aller m'embrasser dans le cou. Je frissonnai. Cet indéniable courant électrique, si fort mais si bon. J'en devenais presque dépendante. C'était si agréable de sentir ses lèvres glacées dans le creux de mon cou. Elles étaient dures mais paraissaient si douces que chaque fois qu'elles me frôlaient je perdais un peu plus l'esprit.

- Alice… laissai-je échapper sans le vouloir et avec une certaine sensualité.

Elle remit sa tête à auteur de la mienne et me regarda dans les yeux. Son visage était tellement parfait. Je m'agrippai à sa nuque et j'approchai une nouvelle fois ses lèvres des miennes. Je descendis mes mains sur son dos en suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, j'avais l'impression qu'elle frissonnait. Quant à ses mains, elles se baladaient sur mes avant bras et mon ventre. Nos lèvres et nos langues s'emmêlaient au rythme de nos caresses.

Je respirais de plus en plus fort. Au bout de quelque temps je ne la sentais plus respirer, elle se retenait. Elle disait être plus forte que son frère, mais elle avait quand-même besoin d'arrêter de sentir mon odeur. Enfin, je n'avais pas le temps de penser à cela, j'étais bien trop occuper à l'embrasser et à la caresser. Mon corps fumait presque à son contact, je frissonnais malgré le fait que je fus brulante de toute part, et ses mains froides se baladant sur moi ne le rafraichissaient pas mais le rendait au contraire encore plus ardant. Je tirai sur la boucle de sa ceinture pour la rapprocher de moi, puis voulu finalement lui retirer son pantalon que je fis lentement glisser sur ses cuisses. Alice fit de même, néanmoins plus rapidement, on sentait l'impatience monter en elle. Puis je sentis ses mains passer sous mon dos pour aller dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Elle me l'enleva doucement et le posa à côté de ma tête. Elle s'assise sur moi et me contempla de haut.

- Tu es magnifique…, chuchota-t-elle.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre que ça bouche se retrouva sur la mienne. Et elle descendit embrasser mon cou, mes épaules, mes bras, mon ventre, ma poitrine. Chaque pressions me faisaient frissonner et me rendaient encore plus folle d'elle. Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Je me laissais faire et savourais chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient. Elle caressa doucement, sans trop oser forcer, ma poitrine. Puis ses doigts insistèrent sur mes tétons. Je du étouffer un cri de plaisir et me mordis la lèvre.

- Fais attention de ne pas te mordre jusqu'au sang, ça pourrait devenir dangereux…

Cette phrase m'avait presque fait peur, mais le jeu de ses mains sur mon corps me la fit vite oublier. Ses lèvres suçotaient les miennes, nos jambes étaient emmêlées, ces doigts pinçaient et caressait légèrement mes seins. C'était comme si je n'étais plus moi-même, j'étais là mais mon esprit était bien plus loin. Je me sentais tellement bien en cet instant que plus rien ne comptait à part Alice. J'avais envie d'encore plus de contact, je voulais son corps contre le mien. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et appuyai pour qu'elle se retrouve coller contre moi. Elle rigola à ce geste entreprenant de ma part et ne m'en embrassa que de plus belle. Sa bouche suivait sa route sur l'être bouillant que j'étais en cet instant. Quand sa langue s'approcha dangereusement de mon sein gauche (rien que l'idée m'aurait fait partir au septième ciel), un bruit de clef se fit entendre et Charlie ouvrit la porte.

- Je suis de retour ma puce !

- Mince Charlie ! M'exclamai-je sans hausser le ton.

Je secouai vivement la tête pour reprendre mes idées, repoussai Alice, enfilai un long t-shirt qui se trouvait sur le dossier de ma chaise, et me recoiffai à la va vite.

- Attends-moi je reviens ! Dis-je en fixant Alice, hébétée, en sous vêtements assise sur mon lit.

Cette phrase paraissait vraiment banale en comparaison avec ce qu'il venait de se passer. Arrivée en bas Charlie me regarda avec l'air attendri.

- Ça va mieux Bella ?

- Oui…

Ma voix était étouffée par l'émotion. Je fermai les yeux et me repris.

- Je me suis reposé et je vais beaucoup mieux, je pense que je retournerai au lycée demain !

- Tu es sûr, tu n'as pas l'air bien…

- Oui oui papa ! C'est juste que je m'apprêtais à m'endormir et que tu m'as réveillé.

- Oh excuse-moi ! File te recoucher alors !

- Merci papa ! Tu me raconteras ta journée demain au diner !

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et avant de remonter j'attrapai une barre chocolatée, avec tous les événements je n'avais pas mangé depuis 11hoo ce matin. Lorsque que je me retrouvai, haletante pour avoir monté les escaliers quatre à quatre, dans ma chambre que je venais à peine de quitter, Alice était habillée, comme si rien ne c'était passé. J'eus même un doute sur la scène qui c'était produite avant le retour de Charlie.

- Je me suis rhabillé, ça me gênerait d'aller plus loin alors que Charlie est là…

- Je comprends…

Elle s'approcha de moi, me plaquant contre la porte fraichement fermée derrière moi, et emprisonna de nouveau mes lèvres. Elle vint ensuite me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et en profita pour chuchoter.

- Je t'aime Bella…

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'arrivais pas à répondre, c'était si soudain, mais cela paraissait si pur, et c'était dit d'une manière si sensuelle, que j'en restais cloué. Elle prit une de mes mèches et la plaça derrière mon oreille, puis colla son front au mien.

- Merci pour cette soirée, lui répondis-je

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier… D'accepter mes sentiments.

- De partager tes sentiments !

Elle me décolla du mur et me pris dans ses bras.

- Reste là ce soir… S'il te plait…

- D'accord, mais rien de déplacé ?

- Promis ! Répondis-je en riant.

- Va te préparer pour aller te coucher, en attendant je dois aller chercher quelque chose.

Elle sauta par la fenêtre et je décidai de manger la barre chocolatée. Je me rendis ensuite dans la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire pour me ressaisir… Tout ce qui venait de se passer me paraissait tellement irréaliste que j'en avais encore le souffle coupé. Je me relevai pour me brosser les dents, un sourire bêta s'affichait sur mon visage. La tenue que j'avais mise pour descendre voir Charlie me semblait adapté pour dormir, ainsi je ne me changeai pas. Je retournais donc dans ma chambre. Alice était déjà de retour.

- Tu es allées chercher quoi ?

- Un t-shirt d'Edward.

- Euh, pourquoi ça ?

- Si je reste là cette nuit, il va sentir mon odeur sur toi demain, sauf si tu portes un de ses vêtements.

- Tiens, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… Pardonne mon cerveau de mortel !

- Tu es pardonnée !

Nous rigolâmes doucement.

- Enfile-le.

Elle me tendit le t-shirt et je commençai à retirer celui que j'avais déjà sur moi. Elle se retourna.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te retourner tu sais…

- D-d'accord…

Elle n'osa tout de même pas poser les yeux sur moi lorsque je retirai mon t-shirt et enfilai l'autre.

- Alice… Tout ce qui se passe là, c'est si soudain…

- On va trop vite ?

- Peut-être…

- Je ferais mieux de rentrer alors…

- Non! Reste là ! C'est moi qui t'es demandé de rester hein ! Je… C'était tellement agréable…

Je sentis le feu me monter aux joues.

- C'est juste que mes sentiments sont si soudain… 'fin non, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, donc c'est nouveau pour moi et…

- Chut…, Souffla-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ma bouche. Tu réfléchies trop Bella. Prend les choses comme elles viennent plutôt que de trop te poser de questions.

Elle tenait le même discours que Jasper. Puis elle reprit :

- Mais si je vais trop vite, si tu trouve que je te presse, dis le moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois gênées.

- Tu ne me gênes pas ! Je suis bien, là, avec toi ! J'aurais même envie de pleurer de bonheur tellement ce qu'il vient de se passer était magique ! Je… Je n'avais jamais était aussi loin avec quelqu'un, et je n'avais jamais ressenti tout ça, du moins aussi vite.

- Ça me touche ce que tu me dis, mais ne te force pas !

- Arrête avec ça !

Je pris son visage dans mes mains et la fixai dans les yeux. J'avais la ferme attention de lui crier mon amour mais son regard intimidant empêcha tous sons de sortir de moi. A défaut de paroles j'utilisai les gestes et l'embrassai délicatement. J'aurais voulu l'embrasser toute la nuit, je l'aurais fais si j'avais pu. Mais le sommeil commençait à me gagner. Je reculai pour bailler.

- Allez, allonge-toi Bella.

- Il fait trop chaud pour dormir…

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un tendre sourire et elle s'allongea à mes côtés. J'étais tourné sur le côté gauche et elle se mit derrière moi pour passer un de ses bras autour de ma taille, je sentais l'autre plaqué contre mos dos.

- Un des avantages d'être froid !

- Merci…

- De rien.

Ça réponse fut soufflé dans le creux de mon oreille, j'en frissonnai de plaisir.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une position propice pour s'endormir… Je me suis toujours demandé comment les couples arrivaient à dormir à côté !

- Ah ouais ?

- Bah oui ! Comment ne pas avoir envie de sauter sur l'autre !

Elle rit de nouveau. Ces derniers temps je l'avais vu plutôt triste qu'heureuse, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu rire autant. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

- Tu veux me sauter dessus ?, demanda-t-elle enjouée.

- Arrêtes de rire Charlie va finir pas t'entendre… Non, j'aime trop ton rire, rie juste moins fort.

- Ne change pas de sujet, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Pardon… Bah pas forcement te sauter dessus, mais tu es si près de moi… Ton corps contre le mien… Ta main posée sur mon ventre, ton souffle qui effleure mon cou…

Je marquai une courte pose et repris en parlant très bas, tellement bas qu'un humain normal n'aurait pas entendu même s'il avait était tout près de moi.

- Ça me donne envie de toi…

- Bella…

Elle souffla doucement dans mes cheveux et enfoui son nez glacé derrière mon oreille.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, s'il te plait…

- J'ai envie de toi Alice.

Cette fois je l'avais dis à voix haute. Elle fit glisser son nez le long de mon cou et s'empressa de presser sa bouche sur ce dernier. Mon cœur qui battait déjà vite depuis quelques minutes s'emballa de plus belle, je l'entendais battre, et je sentais mon sang sous me tempes. Elle enroula ses jambes entre les miennes et passa délicatement sa main droite sous mon t-shirt pour faire des ronds sur mon ventre avec ses doigts. Dans la précipitation je n'avais pas eu le temps de remettre mon soutient-gore, et lorsque sa main se dirigea vers mon buste, j'eus une certaine appréhension. Finalement sa main se posa sur ma poitrine.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas.

- Désolé, dit-elle en enlevant sa main.

De mon bras libre, j'empoignai sa main et la replaça sur mes seins.

- Non, continue…

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue puis m'embrassa le cou et les épaules. En même temps, elle me caressait tendrement les tétons. Sa main derrière mon dos faisait des vas et viens le long de ma colonne vertébral et me faisait frissonner dès qu'elle s'approchait trop près de mes fesses. Comme tout à l'heure, je voulais plus de contact, je voulais sentir sa peau à vif contre la mienne. Je voulais que la décharge électrique qui me transperçait soit encore plus forte, encore plus douloureuse, et qu'elle la partage avec moi. Puis je sentis sa main gauche s'éloigner de moi poitrine pour descendre dangereusement vers mes cuisses. De son index elle suivit les formes de mes jambes et de mes fesses. Un picotement envahie tout mon être et un léger gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Heureusement qu'elle possédait un corps froid, j'aurais surement brulé, au sens propre du terme, dans le cas contraire.

Elle m'embrassait maintenant depuis 10 bonnes minutes quand je sentis sa main se poser entre mes jambes. Le léger soupir que j'avais susurré tout à l'heure se transforma en une douce plainte lourde de sens. Elle appuya légèrement ses crocs sur mon cou, en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer pour éviter toute catastrophe. Cela eu pour effet de me faire fondre complètement, mon cœur failli lâcher, et tous mes muscles s'affaissèrent, j'étais paralysé. Elle me suçota à l'endroit où elle avait précédemment posé ses dents et glissa sa main sous mon sous-vêtement.

Jusqu'ici j'avais cru avoir ressenti le meilleur et le plus fort qu'un être humain était capable de ressentir. Je m'étais complètement tromper. Certes tout ce que j'avais vécu avant avait été très agréable et très délicieux, mais là, la sensation de ses doigts gelés sur ma féminité était bien plus puissante. Ces caresses froides rendaient mon corps brûlant comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Mon souffle se coupa, je voulu ouvrir ma bouche pour demander à Alice d'arrêter, par peur de m'évanouir, mais une fois de plus, presqu'aucuns son ne voulu émaner de moi, à part ces deux mots :

- Embrasse-moi…

Elle répondit à ma demande sans hésiter et se suréleva à l'aide de son bras droit, pour pourvoir amener sa tête près de la mienne. Je tournai me tête pour lui rendre la tache plus simple. Nos lèvres fusionnèrent en même temps que les mouvements de sa main gauche se faisaient plus insistants. La position ne me paraissait pas très confortable pour Alice, aussi je décidai de me tourner pour me retrouver allonger sur l'autre flanc mais face à elle. Dans le mouvement elle avait retiré sa main. Elle me fixa de ses yeux luisant et me plaqua contre le matelas pour venir se mettre à califourchon sur moi.

- Ne t'arête pas, la suppliai-je.

Elle sourit une énième fois et replongea sur mes lèvres. De même que sa main repartie dans ma culotte. Soudain, l'odeur du t-shirt d'Edward que je portais s'imposa à mes narines et je commençais à culpabiliser. C'en était presque causasse, j'étais entrain de coucher avec la sœur de mon petit ami dont je portais le t-shirt fétiche. Mais un des doigts d'Alice me pénétra et Edward disparu entièrement de mes pensées. Mes gémissements s'engouffraient dans la bouche d'Alice à chacun de nos baisers. J'étais en proie total au désir mais je trouvais injuste qu'il n'y ait que moi qui profite, aussi j'eus quand-même la force de passer mes bras autour du buste d'Alice pour la caresser. J'avais l'impression de m'y prendre moins bien qu'elle mais j'arrivais finalement à lui détacher sa ceinture et à ouvrir sa braguette. Ma main s'engouffra sous son sous-vêtement, avec néanmoins quelques difficultés, en effet mon bras tremblait sous le plaisir et avait du mal à répondre correctement à mes mouvements. Mon geste eu l'effet escompté, elle gémit assez fortement et je l'embrassai pour éviter qu'elle ne fasse plus de bruit. Je ne sentais plus son souffle, mais cela ne m'inquiéta pas plus que ça.

Plus nous accélérions nous mouvements, plus nous haletions et plus nous avions du mal à nous embrasser. Finalement tout s'acheva dans une farandole de gémissements et de mots doux. Elle se posa sur le dos à côté de moi et remit sa ceinture en place. Je posai ma tête au creux de son coup et mit mon bras sur son ventre puis fermai les yeux.

- Bonne nuit mon cœur, chuchota-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.


	15. Chapter 14 : Dissimuler ?

_**Point de vue Alice : **_

(comme vous l'aurez compris ce chapitre ce déroule selon le point de vue de Alice)

Bella s'endormit assez rapidement. Son visage était magnifique et semblait en paix lorsqu'elle dormait.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'en avais « rêvé » tellement de fois. Cela me paraissait encore irréaliste et faux. Pourtant je n'avais rien imaginé, elle était bien là, endormie dans mes bras. Je lui caressais toujours les cheveux, ils étaient doux et sentaient le champoing. J'enfouis mon nez dedans et fermai les yeux. Je regrettais souvent de ne pas avoir la faculté de dormir et de pouvoir rêver.

Vers 5hoo du matin elle frissonnait à cause de mon corps froid, je la lâchai donc pour aller m'asseoir sur le rocking-chair. Je l'admirai le reste de la nuit en repensant à ce qu'il nous arrivait. Etait-elle vraiment sûr de vouloir ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec moi ? La fragilité humaine me faisait peur et j'avais une certaine appréhension. J'avais fréquenté tellement d'humains qui avaient fait souffrir les gens qu'ils aiment. Ne venait-elle pas, elle-même, de me montrer qu'elle était capable de faire souffrir ? Après tout elle était en train de tromper Edward. Pourtant j'avais confiance en elle. Les rares moments que nous avions passés ensemble avaient été si fort, si puissant. Et cette soirée… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vécu de semblable. Mais j'avais peur d'être allé trop vite avec elle.

Le seul souvenir qu'il me restait de l'époque où j'étais humaine, et dont personne n'était au courant, était que j'étais autant attiré par les filles que les hommes. J'avais essayé d'en parler à ma mère qui m'avait tout de suite fait interner, j'avais alors sombré dans la folie et perdu tous mes autres souvenirs. Ce souvenir ne m'était revenu que lorsque j'avais compris mes sentiments pour Bella. C'est-à-dire que tout au long de ma vie de vampire je n'avais eu de sentiments que pour des hommes, mais ma nature primaire avait refait surface avec l'arrivé de Bella. De ce fait j'avais toujours pensé que l'on aimait quelqu'un et pas un sexe, mais elle, allait-elle le voir comme cela ?

Elle voudra peut-être fonder une famille, et quand elle se lassera de moi elle me lâchera pour retourner vers Edward qui, lui, pourra lui donner une descendance. Enfin, ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser était un peu ridicule, pour l'instant il n'était pas question de construire nos vie ensemble, même si j'en avais envie. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela pour personne. Les sentiments que je ressentais pour Jasper avaient été vraiment purs et forts, je croyais à l'époque ne pas être capable de ressentir plus, et pourtant, aujourd'hui je ressentais bien plus pour Bella. Ce raisonnement pourrait aller plus loin et je pourrais ainsi redécouvrir un jour des sentiments encore plus forts pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Pour le moment Bella était tout ce qui comptait pour moi et j'avais l'intention qu'elle le reste pour un long moment.

A 6h30 son réveille sonna. Elle se retourna mollement pour l'éteindre et se roula sur le coté en tapotant sur le lit pour chercher ma présence.

- Je suis là Bella.

Elle se frotta les yeux, dirigea son regard vers moi et me sourit.

- Je suis allé m'asseoir, tu commençais à grelotter.

- Mais je n'ai plus froid maintenant…

Elle avait dit ça avec une toute petite voix, ce qui me fit littéralement fondre. Mon visage afficha un grand sourire et je me levai pour m'allonger à ces côtés. Je la serrai dans mes bras et respirai sa douce odeur.

- J'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée…

- Tatata, tu as dis à Charlie que tu irais !

- Oui oui…

- Allez hop, debout, tu vas être en retard !

Je lui déposai un baiser dans le dos et la pris dans mes bras pour la mettre debout.

- Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuné, tu reste là ou tu rentre ?

- Je t'attends, je partirais en même temps que toi.

- En même temps ?

- Ouais, je passerais à la maison, puis j'irais au lycée.

- D'accord !

Elle descendit déjeuner. Quand elle remonta, elle alla se laver les dents et s'habilla, sans que je ne la regarde, j'étais assez intimidé, je me sentais obligé de détourner le regard.

- On se revoit quand ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Aucune idée… Edward passe toutes ses nuits dans ta chambre, alors, aucune idée.

- D'accord…

Elle baissa la tête et paru déçu. Je m'approchai d'elle, pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassai délicatement.

- Bonne journée ma belle !

- Toi aussi…

Elle prit son sac et descendit, quant à moi je sautai par la fenêtre et rentrai à la maison.

Lorsque j'arrivai, les autres étaient déjà tous partis, au lycée ou au boulot. Je me changeai en vitesse et décidai de partir en courant. Je rentrerai en voiture avec les autres. Ils allaient surement me questionner sur le lieu où j'avais passé la nuit. J'étais presque sûr qu'ils le savaient très bien. Mais comment allaient-ils aborder cela, et comment allais-je leur répondre ? J'avais peut-être menti à Bella en disant que nous pouvions nous cacher. Ils devaient déjà tous se douter de quelque chose… Mon comportement étrange du mercredi soir avait dû leur paraitre anormal et leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, d'autant plus que j'étais de plus en plus distante de Jasper. J'aurais dû dire à Bella que mon absence de cette nuit éveillerait des soupçons, mais j'avais tellement envie de rester avec elle. Bref, il fallait d'abord que je parle à Jasper. Et je n'aborderai pas le sujet avec ma famille tant qu'ils ne m'auront pas eux-mêmes posé de questions.

J'arrivai au lycée comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était sans compter sur Jasper qui m'attendait à la lisière des arbres qui séparait les bois du parking.

- Alice, je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, oublie l'école pour aujourd'hui.

- Bien.

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena à l'écart.

- On ne va pas parler ici ?

- Non, on rentre à la maison, répondit-il fermement.

Il parti devant en courant et je le suivis. Une fois chez nous, il nous entraina dans notre chambre.

- Avant d'entamer toute conversation j'aurais une faveur à te demander.

- Je te dois bien ça, je t'écoute.

- Embrasse-moi.

Son regard semblait triste mais déterminé. Il était si gentil, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser son dernier souhait à mon égard. Je m'approchai de lui, posai mes mains sur ses épaules et mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit la bouche et notre baiser s'intensifia. Il finit par me lâcher et m'éloigna de lui.

- Merci. dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Je te devais bien ça…

- Tu me dois aussi des explications.

- Oui…

- Mais avant je tien juste à dire une chose : tu aurais pu m'en parler j'aurais compris Alice.

- T'en parler ? Mais de quoi ? Il y a tellement de choses !

-Hé bien c'est le moment de tout me dire.

Je lui contai toute mon histoire post-vampirique (le peu dont je me souvenais), puis comment j'avais commencé à développer des sentiments pour Bella. Il paru troublé, et même triste, quand je lui racontais comment j'avais progressivement perdu les sentiments que j'avais eu à son égard, mais il me laissait parler sans rien dire et ne semblait pas en colère. Lorsque j'eus finis il prit la parole.

- Ce que je vais te dire, je l'ai déjà dis à Bella. Je ne t'en veux pas Alice, je veux simplement que tu vives ta vie comme tu le sens, de la manière dont tu penses la mieux pour toi et celle qui te rendra la plus heureuse. Mais si Bella, ou quelqu'un d'autre, te fais du mal, préviens moi, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Son visage était placide et il me faisait de la peine. J'avais un peu honte de le faire souffrir, quoiqu'il ne montra pas une once de souffrance.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas y penser en sa présence mais je ne garanti pas le fait qu'Edward ne le devine par pas lui-même en me sondant l'esprit. Alors vous feriez mieux de vite lui dire avant qu'il l'apprenne lui-même.

- Mais, la famille s'en doute ?

- Ça nous a un peu surpris qu'Esmée nous demande d'aller à l'étage l'autre soir, mais nous n'en avons pas vraiment parler. Pour ma part j'ai deviné mais je ne sais pas si les autres ont des doutes.

- Je suis désolé Jasper… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

- J'ai dis que tu m'avais fais du mal ? Non Alice, en aucun cas tu ne m'as blessé, tu m'as juste déçu, parce que tu ne m'a parler de rien et que je croyais que toi et moi on se disait tout.

- J'ai voulu plusieurs fois t'en parler, mais c'était dur, je ne voyais pas comment te le dire. Après tout, nous vivions ensemble depuis des décennies et la chose que j'avais à t'avouer aurait, en une fraction de seconde, détruit tout ce que nous avions construit. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, te choquer, détruire ta vie. J'ai voulu garder le secret le plus possible, essayer d'oublier Bella, mais je n'ai pas pu, et ensuite les choses se sont enchainées tellement vite que je n'ai jamais trouvé le temps de te parler.

- C'est vrais que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on peut livrer comme ça, facilement, je comprends.

Pour la première fois, depuis que je connaissais Jasper, je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Il se tenait là devant moi, figure de marbre. La situation me paraissait assez saugrenu, je lui avouais que j'en aimé une autre et il restait le plus calme du monde. Cet homme était vraiment extraordinaire. J'allais sans doute le regretter, mais j'étais folle de Bella. Cette pensée en sa présence me fit baisser la tête. Je sentis ses mains prendre mon visage et il plongea son regard dans le mien avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'en pris Alice, promet moi de ne jamais être triste et de sourire encore et toujours, de vivre la vie dont tu a envie, mais surtout, surtout, pour moi, je t'en supplie, n'oublie jamais l'amour que tu m'as porté.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Les moments que j'ai passé avec toi ont tous étaient extraordinaire. Je n'oublierais rien. Jamais.

Il me caressa les cheveux, se recula, m'embrassa le front et me lâcha.

- Pourquoi toute à l'heure tu m'as dis « oublions l'école pour aujourd'hui » ?

- « Oublie l'école pour aujourd'hui », dit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, moi j'y retourne, mais toi tu restes là pour réfléchir. Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher éternellement, alors je veux que tu médite sur le fait qu'il va falloir que tu le dises à notre famille.

- Oui, tu as raison…

Il me sourit et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce.

- A ce soir Alice.

- Attend ! Je dis quoi aux autres pour mon absence d'aujourd'hui au lycée ?

- Si tu décides de leur dire ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, ils n'auront pas besoin de justification pour aujourd'hui, si tu décides de ne rien révéler, à toi de trouver une excuse, mais je ne vais pas t'aider à t'enfoncer dans le mensonge, dit-il d'un ton velouté mais assez sec, A ce soir Alice, répéta-t-il avant de partir définitivement.

Je m'affalai sur le canapé et penchai la tête en arrière. Jasper avait raison, nous n'allions pas nous cacher indéfiniment. Je parlais comme si cela faisait des mois que nous nous voyons, alors que cela ne faisait seulement qu'une nuit. Il était impératif qu'Edward l'apprenne de notre bouche à Bella et moi plutôt que des pensées de Jasper. Il allait falloir que j'en parle avec elle, car cela relevait avant tout de son propre choix, même s'il me paraissait justifier de lui dire au plus vite. Je devais donc tout faire pour essayer de la convaincre. Mais quand devais-je aller la voir sans paraitre suspecte aux yeux de ma famille ?

Après quelque temps de réflexion je trouvais une idée. Je demanderais à Jasper d'occuper Edward un soir pendant que j'irais parler à Bella. Pour l'instant je n'avais pas posé de date, il fallait juste que je ne fasse pas trop trainer. Sur ce, je décidais de sortir et me mis au volent de ma Porsche pimpante jaune pour décompresser.


	16. Chapter 15 : Je t'aime

_**Point de vue Bella :**_

Aujourd'hui Alice n'était pas au lycée. Cela n'avait l'air de rien comme cela, vu que les Cullen étaient potentiellement souvent absent, mais vu ce qu'il venait de se passer la veille, je stressais énormément. Ma paranoïa avait atteint son paroxysme. Me fuyait-elle ? Regrettait-elle ce qu'il c'était passé hier ? Etions-nous allées trop vite ? Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et m'empêchèrent donc de prêter attention en cours. Jessica ne manqua pas de me le faire remarquer mais je ne relevais pas. En plus de cela j'avais extrêmement peur qu'Edward, ou quelqu'un d'autre de sa famille, ait tout découvert. J'allais être gênée ce soir en sa présence, mais je devrai faire avec, et ce, tous les autres jours à venir. Je devrais peut-être lui dire la vérité. Mais cela allait lui faire tellement mal… Je m'étais mise dans une mauvaise situation ! Bella !

Je secouai la tête et repris mes esprit. C'était l'heure du déjeuné et j'étais à table avec Jessica et les autres. Depuis notre retour de Phoenix je ne mangeais plus avec Edward. Il ne me l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait remarquer. Si je ne voulais pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose il allait falloir que je revienne à sa table. Demain. Une fois le repas finit les cours reprirent et la journée se finit normalement. Le soir Edward m'attendait sur le parking près de ma voiture. Comme à son habitude il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Aucunes sensations. Il fit durer notre baiser et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Alice pour essayer de ressentir au moins un soupçon de plaisir, mais rien. Je ne ressentais même pas de dégout, juste rien. « L'indifférence est pire que la haine », le pauvre… Je pensais donc que c'était mieux pour lui qu'Alice et moi restions cachés. Il souffrirait tellement s'il apprenait la vérité.

Une fois arrivés devant chez moi il descendit en premier, m'ouvrit la portière et me tendit la main pour que je sorte de la voiture. Sa main glacée ne me faisait plus ressentir les frissons d'autrefois, cela me rendait presque triste. Il enroula un de ses bras autour de ma taille et m'accompagna ainsi jusque dans le salon. Je devais trouver une solution pour qu'un silence insupportable ne s'installe.

- J'ai promis à Charlie de travailler, ayant un peu laissé tomber à cause des récents événements, donc si tu veux bien…

- Pas de souci, comme ça je boucle mes devoirs, et je peux même t'aider si tu veux !

- Merci Edward !

Il me sourit et nous nous installâmes sur la table de la cuisine pour travailler. En plongeant mon nez dans un livre que je devais finir pour le lendemain je me surpris entrain de rêvasser. A bien y réfléchir tous les événements c'étaient passés extrêmement vite. Il c'était écoulé à peine trois semaines depuis ma mésaventure à Phoenix, et ce que j'avais mis des mois à accomplir avec Edward, je l'avais accompli en une poignée de jour avec Alice.

- Bella ? Tu rêvasses là !, dit Edward en me tirant de mes pensées, que je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas dû avoir en sa présence.

- Oh oui, pardon !

Un nouveau sourire parcouru son visage et il se replongea dans sa propre lecture. Il devait avoir lu ce livre au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois mais il le relisait quand-même, son sérieux et sa perfection m'épatait. Plus son aspect parfait me sautait aux yeux plus la culpabilité montait en moi. J'avais envie de lui révéler tout, là, maintenant, d'une traite, mais je n'avais pas envie de troubler sa lecture, je n'avais pas envie de troubler ses pensées, je n'avais pas envie de le blesser et je n'avais pas envie de le voir partir. Sa compagnie m'était vitale, comme lorsque j'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui et que la compagnie d'Alice en tant qu'amie m'était tout aussi vitale. J'aurais voulu que cela soit facile et qu'il me suffise de tout lui dire, qu'il le prenne bien, et que nous devenions amis, les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais j'avais bien trop peur de sa réaction, trop peur de le blesser, de lui faire plus mal, encore plus que lorsqu'il s'imaginait en train d'être capable de me tuer. Comment faire du mal à un être aussi beau ?

- Bella ?

- Oui ? dis-je en baissant la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive que je le contemplait.

- J'ai oublié de te dire, je ne reste pas cette nuit. Carlisle et moi avons une sorte de réunion avec un clan de passage dans la région, pour régler quelques petits détails.

- Oh, c'est dommage.

Ma réplique puait presque l'hypocrisie, alors que j'aimais tout de même sa présence.

- Je serais dans ma voiture, devant chez toi, demain matin pour t'amener au lycée.

- Ça marche ! Tu pars à quelle heure ?

- Dans un peu moins d'une heure, dit-il en détournant presque invisiblement sa tête vers l'horloge de la cuisine.

Cette fois ce fut moi qui lui souris et nous replongeâmes dans nos lectures. L'heure passa vite et je le raccompagnai jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'embrassa tendrement, même si je le ressentis froidement, et grimpa au volent de sa Volvo avant de démarrer. Je soufflais et fit demi-tour. Une fois le pas de la porte franchi le téléphone sonna.

- Allo ?

- Salut Bella !

- Oh Jacob…

- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est pas vu et Charlie m'a parlait de toi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Tu vas bien ?

- Bah écoute, oui ça va, et toi ? Les études ça se passe bien ?

- Oui, oui, dis tu ne serais pas libre la semaine prochaine pour aller au cinéma ?

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la question. Il est vrai que Jacob m'énervait mais aller au cinéma avec un être humain normal pourrait peut-être me changer un peu les idées et éviter que je ne pense trop à Edward.

- Oui tiens, c'est une bonne idée !

- Super ! Je te rappelle dans la semaine pour qu'on voie tout ça !

- D'accord !

- Ah et Charlie mange à la maison ce soir, tu veux venir ?

- C'est gentil, mais je ne me sens pas le cœur à sortit ce soir.

- Bon d'accord…. A plus alors Bella !

- Salut Jacob !

Il raccrocha et un sourire beta, mais pas forcé, s'afficha sur mon visage. Après tout, la haine que j'avais envers lui n'était pas vraiment fondée, et par les temps qui couraient il valait mieux se faire des amis que des ennemis. De plus cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé au cinéma. Voir du monde me ferait le plus grand bien pour décompresser un peu. Je commençais à m'éloigner du téléphone lorsqu'il sonna de nouveau.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour ma puce, c'est Charlie.

- Ça va papa ?

- Oui, j'appelle juste pour te dire que je mange chez les Black ce soir et que donc je ne rentrerai pas avant au moins 11hoo.

- Jacob m'a déjà prévenu !

- Jacob ?

- Oui, il m'a appelé pour me proposer un ciné et en a profité pour me le dire.

- Un ciné ? Tu as dis oui j'espère !

- Oui, dis-je en souriant.

- Mais c'est super !, répondit-il comme s'il avait senti mon sourire.

- Allez ne te mets pas en retard à cause de moi, à demain Charlie !

- A demain chérie. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime papa.

Nous raccrochâmes en même temps. Je regardai la pendule : 19h30. Déjà. Je me préparai à manger, avalai mon diner en un rien de temps, bouclai la porte d'entrée et montai au premiers pour me préparer à me mettre au lit. Sous la douche je repensais à Alice. A ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir. Je fermai les yeux et pouvais ressentir ses mains sur mon corps. Son contact si agréable, si doux, si… excitant. Il fallait impérativement que je lui dise que je l'aimais… Si jamais il se passait quelque chose… Avant qu'Edward le découvre et lui démonte la tête, avant que Charlie l'apprenne et qu'il me démonte la tête. Je secouai la tête pour arrêter de penser à des scénarios catastrophes. Tiens, Charlie, il faudrait que je lui en parle. Mais peut-être que je n'aimais qu'Alice, et que les autres filles ne me feraient pas d'effet. Oui, mais peut-être que j'allais rester avec Alice pour longtemps… Quelle serait la réaction de Charlie ? Je me le demande… Et de maman ? Je pensais à cela tout en retournant dans ma chambre, mais je m'arrêtais net dans mes pérégrinations quand j'aperçu le jolie minois d'Alice débarquer par la fenêtre.

- Alice !

- Salut Bella !, dit-elle plaine d'enthousiasme.

- Ça tombe bien je voulais de parler !

- Tatata, moi d'abord, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais il faut d'abord qu'on parle.

- Tu sais déjà ?

- Oui, j'ai eu une vision avant d'arriver.

- Mais c'est nul si tu le sais déjà !

- Tant que je ne l'ai pas entendu, en vrais, des tes lèvres…

Je lui souris à la limite de la caricature et je l'invitais à s'asseoir sur mon lit.

- Il faut qu'on parle ? demandai-je.

- Oui, j'ai moi-même eu une conversation avec Jasper qui m'a fait réfléchir. Je pense qu'on devrait parler de ce qu'il nous arrive, le plus vite possible, à Edward.

- Quoi ? Mais je t'ai pourtant dis que je ne voulais pas !

- Certes, certes, mais plus on attendra plus le choque pour lui serra violent, car plus le temps passe plus il s'attache à toi.

- Oh crois moi il est déjà assez attaché à moi ! Il en est hors de question !

- Plus le temps passe plus tu risques de te « rattacher » à lui…

- Non ! Jamais ! Oui je suis attaché à lui, mais je ne ressens plus ce que j'éprouvais auparavant pour lui. Alice !

Un silence s'installa. Puis je lui pris les mains.

- Laisse-moi au moins du temps, s'il te plait. Si je veux un jour espérer que lui et moi devenions amis, laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir à comment lui dire, à la meilleure façon de lui annoncer que je vais lui briser le cœur.

- Tu es trop gentille Bella…

- Je sais, on m'a déjà dit que ça me ruinerait…

- Mais je t'en supplie, réfléchie vite… Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps de devoir attendre qu'Edward ait un imprévu pour pouvoir venir te voir. Là il a une réunion, mais ça ne va pas arriver souvent, et te voir l'embrasser au lycée ça m'insupporte ! Et je vais vr…

Je posais mon index sur sa bouche.

- Chuuuut. Je peux dire ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure ?

- Oui… ronchonna-t-elle.

- Je t'aime Alice…

- Même si je savais que tu allais le dire, c'est vraiment agréable…

Sa phrase se finit en s'engouffrant dans ma gorge quand elle posa sa bouche sur la mienne alors même qu'elle n'avait pas finit de prononcer les premières syllabes de cette même phrase. Une fois de plus son contact me transporta et me pétrifia de plaisir. Comme je l'avais pensé sous la douche : «son contact si excitant… ». Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et j'en perdis la tête. Sans réfléchir je la plaquai violement contre le matelas tout en accentuant mon baiser. Elle se laissa évidement faire et en profita pour passer ses mains dans mon dos sous mon débardeur, qui ne tarda pas à voler dans la chambre. Lorsque j'entrepris d'enlever son t-shirt elle marqua une pause et mit son index sur mon nez.

- Charlie ?

- Il rentre tard, il est à la Push.

- Oh…

Ma réponse la fit grimacer sans que je sache pourquoi, mais son visage reprit vite le sourire et je continuai donc de lui retirer son haut. Autant la dernière fois je m'étais quasiment laisser faire, autant cette fois je voulais prendre les choses en mains. En pure adolescente je m'étais toujours imaginer que le corps de l'autre serait brulant sous le passage de mes doigts, et le corps froid et de température inébranlable d'Alice me déstabilisait quelque peu. Néanmoins la course de mes mains sur elle semblait lui procurer énormément de sensations. La moindre de mes caresses la faisait sourire, et le moindre de mes baisers lui extirpait un petit rire nerveux. Son soutien gorge mauve se retrouva bientôt en compagnie de nos deux hauts et le mien ne tarda pas à suivre. Elle mit ses mains à plats sur mon dos, ce qui fit débuter en moi un léger frisson, et elle plaqua mon buste contre le sien. Là le frisson me parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Je n'avais pas oublié la sensation du contraste de température de nos corps respectifs. Ma bouche avait du mal à se décoller de la sienne alors j'en profitais pour balader mes doigts sur ses cuisses et son ventre. Je fis glisser sa ceinture entre mes doigts et la détachai lentement pendant qu'elle ouvrait, tout aussi lentement, le bouton de mon jean. Une fois son bas dénué de toute attache je le fis glisser le long de ses jambes, et en donnant quelques coups de pieds elle l'envoya valser au pied du lit. On sentait l'envie monter en elle. Elle posa ses mains sur me fesses qu'elle palpa doucement, puis elle enleva elle aussi mon pantalon. Ayant du mal à passer mes pieds je lui facilitai la tâche en l'enlevant entièrement moi-même.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une barrière entre nous. Pour ne pas la détruire tout de suite, je me résignai à quitter sa bouche pour aller la promener un peu partout. Chaque partie de son corps avait un gout différent. Et chaque passage de ma langue lui provoquait une émotion différente. Sa réaction au contact de ma langue contre ses tétons me plaisant le plus, je décidai de m'y attarder. En même temps elle me caressait les cheveux, et plus ses caresses s'intensifiaient plus je sentais son envie monter. Ne voulant plus la faire attendre, je décidai d'aller tout doucement vers son intimité. Légèrement timide, je retirai son boxer en vitesse et remontai sur ses lèvres pour les emprisonner dans les miennes. Dans la passion du baiser je sentis à peine qu'elle me retirait aussi le mien. Puis elle prit mon visage dans ses mains et le recula pour plonger ses yeux brillants dans les miens.

- T'es allé chasser ? lui demandai-je en espérant ne pas briser l'ambiance.

- Oui… La carte chance, la carte chance !

Je rie doucement, cette phrase me rappelant la premières fois que nous avions échangé un baiser passionné. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment comment, elle bascula brusquement et elle se retrouva sur moi, j'étais donc impuissante. Je fis la moue pour essayer de lui montrer mon mécontentement mais tous ce que je réussi à obtenir fut un grand sourire que mon visage s'empressa d'imiter. Elle se recula et regarda longuement mon corps nu. C'était comme si elle se délectait de cette vue, et cela en devenait presque effrayant tant on pouvait penser qu'elle était capable de me sauter à la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre pour me vider de mon sang. Je n'avais jamais eu cette impression avec Edward, en fait, Alice m'effrayait beaucoup plus que lui. Mais j'aimais cette sensation.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en essayant de prendre un air coquin et son sourire s'intensifia. Elle se rapprocha de mon oreille et chuchota d'une voix suave : « Isabella… ». J'en frissonnais encore plus, mais quand elle commença à me mordiller le lobe, ce fut comme si j'implosais. Je savais que j'étais sensible à cet endroit, mais savoir ses canines acérées si près de ma peau me rendait folle. Elle respirait toujours et son souffle, à l'instar du mien, s'accélérait. Alice lâcha mon oreille pour se diriger vers mes seins qu'elle entreprit de suçoter. Mon esprit quitta mon corps, je n'étais plus dans ce monde, il n'y avait plus qu'Alice et moi. C'était comme si nous étions deux, flottant dans une espèce de fumé rosâtre entrain de nous laisser aller. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ma poitrine et descendit derechef vers mon entre jambe. Mes yeux se fermèrent instantanément et je n'entendais plus que son souffle saccadé. Plus elle insistait plus mon corps se cambrait sous le désir et le plaisir. J'en voulais plus mais je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre. En passant mes mains dans ses cheveux, peut-être que… Aussitôt fait qu'elle releva la tête pour me regarder. Nous n'échangeâmes qu'un regard mais elle me comprit. Elle s'assit sur moi, m'attrapa les mains et m'attira à elle de telle façon à ce que je me retrouve assise moi aussi. De cette façon nos sexes entrèrent en contact. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il c'est passé en moi à ce moment là. C'était fort, chaud, magique, bouillant, acidulé, magnifique, tendre…

Dans cette position nous pouvions nous embrasser allègrement, mais plus nos mouvements s'accéléraient plus nous avions du mal à nous embrasser. Je remarquais néanmoins qu'elle respirait toujours. Dans un dernier souffle, et nos regards plongé l'un dans l'autre, nous soupirâmes de désire une dernière fois avant de nous affaler sur le lit, en sueur.

J'étais assez gêné et je gardais donc le silence. Je regardais le plafond quand soudain Alice se mit sur le côté et pencha sa tête sur moi pour me sourire tendrement. Je lui rendis son sourire et elle m'embrassa doucement mais avec une pointe d'envie.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Ou-oui !

- Tu penses qu'on est allé trop vite ?

- Peut-être, mais ça ne me gène pas !

- Moi non plus…

Je rigolai nerveusement mais elle le senti.

- T'en fais pas, me dit-elle toujours en souriant.

- Je t'aime Alice…, chuchotai-je en fermant les yeux.

- Bella… « You're my life »…

Elle se tue et s'allongea à mes côtés en posant sa tête au creux se mon cou.

- Dès que Charlie rentre je m'éclipse, il va surement monter voir si tu dors.

- Mais tu peux revenir après !

- Si je reste trop, Edward va sentir mon odeur demain matin…

- Oui c'est vrais.

Je ne me rappelle plus en combien de temps je me suis endormis mais je ne me souvins pas quand elle s'en alla.


	17. Chapte 16 : Les vampires et la biche

Lorsque je sortis de la maison, Edward était bien là, adossé à sa Volvo, grand sourire, à m'attendre. Quand j'arrivai à proximité, il tendit son bras pour me prendre la main, m'ouvrit la portière et m'invita à entrer. Il s'assit à son tour et vint déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- Seulement le front ?

Question plus qu'idiote. Je n'aimais plus ces baisers mais je trouvais quand-même le moyen de me plaindre. Souriant, il répondit à ma demande comme n'importe qui de censé l'aurait fait. Il m'embrassa doucement.

- C'est juste que ces temps-ci je ne te sens pas dans ton assiette, alors je me suis dis que ça te gênerait peut-être.

Quoi ? Avait-il des soupçons ? Avait-il comprit ? En même temps ce n'était pas bien dur à deviner. Je passais mon temps à regarder sa sœur et à être dans la Lune lorsque que j'étais avec lui.

- Non, non ! Arrivai-je seulement à répondre.

- Bien, alors allons-y !

Il mit le contact, le moteur gronda et en moins de dix minutes nous étions au lycée.

Encore une journée de cours morose. Après le cours de sport Edward vint me chercher et me raccompagna. Il décida de rester un peu. Alors que nous entamions à peine une conversation, le téléphone sonna. J'allai décrocher, c'était Jacob.

- Salut Jacob.

- J'appelle pour le ciné !

- Oui bien sûr !

- Ça te va samedi après-midi 15h30 ?

- Oui, mais quel film ?

- A Year After.

- Parfait !

- Je passe te chercher un peu avant ?

- Pas de problème, je préviendrais Charlie, je t'appelle s'il y a un souci.

- D'accord, à samedi alors Bella !

- A plus !

Je raccrochai et revins près d'Edward.

- Qui c'était ?

- Jacob Black !

Un bruit sourd émana de son torse mais il se ressaisit.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait ?

- Tu mènes des interrogatoires maintenant ? Je vais au cinéma, samedi, avec lui.

- Excuse-moi… D'accord !

- T'en fais pas.

La grimace qu'il arborait s'effaça de son visage pour laisser place à un sourire et il me prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, j'ai confiance en toi.

Mon dieu, ferme la Edward… N'en rajoute pas une couche ! Hé bah, elle est belle la confiance ! Alice avait peut-être raison quand elle disait qu'il fallait qu'on lui dise la vérité.

- Je t'aime tellement Bella…

Non ! Il ne s'en remettra jamais ! Edward… Il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce au plus vite, avant que je n'éclate en sanglot. Je me raclai la gorge timidement avant de parler.

- Je t'aime…, eu-je du mal à chuchoter.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Oui, oui… Mais euh je… Tu peux partir s'il te plait ?

Je n'avais trouvé aucune excuse.

- Si tu veux, mais pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai… besoin d'être seul un moment.

- Si tu veux que je revienne tu n'aura qu'à dire mon nom et je serais là.

- D'accord.

- Bon soir ma puce.

Il posa son front contre le mien et s'éclipsa et fermant doucement la porte dernière lui. A peine eu-t-il démarré sa voiture que je m'effondrai au sol, en larme.

- A l'aide…

J'étais perdu. J'avais vraiment Alice dans la peau mais voir souffrir Edward me serrait invivable. Est-ce que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour lui ? Négatif, ses baisers m'étaient insupportables. Sans doute pleurai-je parce que la situation devenait insoutenable.

Plus les larmes coulaient plus mon esprit se demandait pourquoi je pleurais. Pour Edward ? Pour Alice ? Pour moi ? Pour mes parents ? Pour Jacob ? Pour James ? Tout devenait floue et n'avait plus de sens. Il me fallut bien deux bonnes heures pour me remettre complètement de mes émotions. Une fois mes larmes séchées, je montai m'allonger sur mon lit. Un coup d'œil à mon radio réveil me rappela que nous étions jeudi et m'indiqua qu'il était 20hoo et que Charlie revenant bientôt je devrais commencer à préparer à manger. Je redescendis donc en trainant les pieds. En pure faignante, je nous préparais deux sandwich chacun. Je mis la table et m'assis en attendant son retour.

A 21hoo Charlie n'était toujours pas rentré, je décidai donc de l'appeler.

- Bella ?

- Salut papa, je voulais savoir quand-est-ce que tu allais rentrer.

- J'allais justement t'appeler pour te prévenir. Nous sommes sur une grosse affaire ce soir, je vais rentrer tard, ne m'attend donc pas pour diner.

- Oh, d'accord, je mets ton repas au frigo.

- Bien !

- Ah et, je vais au cinéma samedi avec Jacob, c'est bon ?

- C'est parfait ! Je suis contente que tu veuilles bien le voir !

- C'est ça, à demain Charlie !

- A demain ma biche.

Je raccrochai, avalai mon diner et remontai à l'étage. Etant trop exténuée je renonçai à prendre une douche ce soir.

Il allait falloir que je trouve une excuse pour Edward à propos de mon attitude de ce soir. Je vais m'inventer une gastroentérite bénigne, cela devrait faire l'affaire.

Je m'endormis vite et le lendemain mon mensonge passa crème. Edward insista pour ne pas trainer à la maison en vue que je me repose. J'étais donc encore seul pour ce vendredi soir. Une fois mes devoirs expédiés, je m'affalais devant la télé pour me changer les idées. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant et mon esprit commença à divaguer. J'avais terriblement envie de voir Alice, de la serrer contre moi, de posséder ses lèvres, de sentir ses mains fraiches contre mon dos, de respirer son odeur sucrée et suave, de sentir ses crocs en l'embrassant. J'étais sûr que si Alice n'avait pas été vampire je n'en serais pas tombée follement amoureuse. Son côté « être surnaturel et extrêmement mortel » m'excitait énormément, beaucoup plus qu'Edward. Alors qu'Edward paraissait plus effrayant que sa sœur, c'est elle qui me donnait le plus la cher de poule.

La dernière fois que l'on c'était quitté Alice ne m'avait pas renseigné sur notre prochain tête à tête. J'aurais sans doute du mal à supporter un trop long laps de temps sans la serrer contre moi. Enfin, je devrais bien faire avec tant que j'étais avec Edward. J'espérais sans doute, au fond de moi, qu'Edward nous surprenne toutes les deux, cela lui ferait surement plus mal, mais cela m'éviterait de lui avouer. Assez égoïste comme raisonnement.

Sous le coup de la fatigue causée par mon après-midi de pleure, je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans un sommeille paradoxal assez dérangé. Je rêvais qu'Edward et Alice s'entretuaient pour moi, que l'issue du combat serrait la mort de l'un d'eux et que le vainqueur pourrait s'abreuver de mon sang. Ce rêve passait en boucle dans ma tête cette nuit-là.

Je me réveillais en sueur le lendemain.

Samedi, à 15h15, Jacob sonna à la porte. Ce fut Charlie qui alla lui ouvrir. J'avais hâte d'aller au ciné pour me changer les idées, je pensais trop à Alice et en la présence d'Edward cela devenait malsain. Heureusement l'air enjoué de Jacob me mit tout de suite de bonne humeur. Charlie, tout sourire, nous souhaita un bon après-midi et nous passions la porte pour nous diriger vers sa voiture. En gentleman il m'ouvrit la portière et nous fument vite au cinéma. En attendant que le film commence nous discutions un peu.

- Toujours avec ton vampire ? lança-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

- Oui, répondis-je en soupirant, répondant aussi bien pour Edward que pour Alice.

- Désolé pour ce propos déplacé, Bella.

- Ne t'en fais pas va ! Et toi, toujours seul ?

- Disons que je suis un loup solitaire !

- Arf…

Je ne savais plus quoi dire mais les bandes-annonces commençaient déjà et le film suivit. Un film de voiture, pas très bon, mais il me fit oublier me tracas pendant 1h45. A la sortie Jacob me proposa d'aller prendre un café, j'acceptais sans rechigner. Je retardais ainsi le moment où la solitude m'envahira et me poussera à réfléchir.

- Pour répondre à ta question de toute à l'heure, j'ai bien quelqu'un en vue mais ce quelqu'un est légèrement indisponible.

J'eu peur qu'il parla de moi mais je me risquai tout de même à poser une question.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Il ricana lorsqu'il entendit la fin de ma phrase puis répondit.

- Je préfère garder ça pour moi si cela ne te dérange pas trop !

- Sans problème !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il me raccompagne chez moi.

- Merci pour cette journée Jacob !

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir !

Il s'approcha pour me faire la bise.

- Tu sens le vampire…

- Tu reconnais cette odeur toi ?

- A bientôt Bella !

- Euh, à plus Jack !

Il sourit et bondi dans sa voiture pour démarrer en trombe.

Après la sortie avec le Jacob le temps me parut s'arrêter. Les jours et les semaines passaient sans que je ne voie Alice en dehors du lycée ou des rares fois où j'étais invitée dans la demeure des Cullen. Son absence à mes côtés me devenait insurmontable, c'était comme si un trou se creusait dans ma poitrine au fur et à mesure que les jours passés sans elle s'écoulaient. Et les baisers d'Edward me donnaient presque la nausée. Durant ces trois dernières semaines j'avais souvent été obligé de couper court à nos séances de câlins par peur de lui mettre une gifle ou tout autre chose qui s'en approchait du moment qu'il ne posa plus ses lèvres contre moi. La fin des cours approchait, il resté trois semaine avant les grandes vacances, et Edward me parlait presque tous les jours de son idée de partir en vacances lui et moi, seul, sur une île lointaine. Cette idée qui puait l'amour m'écœurait. Remplacer Edward par Alice dans ce projet m'aurait cependant plus qu'alléché.

Plus les jours passaient plus s'imposait à moi l'évidence de devoir tout dire à Edward. Mais avant je devais en parler à Alice. Et rien que cette idée me plaisait, j'allais enfin pouvoir goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres.

Un mardi je pris Alice à part pour lui demander de venir me rendre visite le soir même, j'avais préalablement menti à Edward en lui disant que j'allais voir un film avec Charlie. Ce même soir Charlie était chez les Black pour regarder un match de Baseball avec Billy et Jacob. Il n'y avait donc pas grande chance que quelqu'un nous dérange. Enfin, le but de cette invitation était juste de lui parler.

Elle arriva juste après que je me sois lavé les dents, vers 21hoo. Je retournais dans ma chambre et elle s'y trouvait, assis sur mon rocking-chair, comme si elle y était installée depuis des heures.

- Salut Bella !, lança-t-elle avec un immense sourire qui soulignait sa beauté marmoréenne.

- Alice !

Instinctivement, j'accélérai le pas en sa direction et m'assis sur ses jambes pour me réfugier dans ses bras. Elle me caressa longuement les cheveux et ne pouvant plus résister je levai le menton à la recherche de ses lèvres. Elle me comprit et captura ma bouche dans la sienne pendant quelques instants.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps… soupirai-je.

- C'est dur de tenir loin de toi Bella. Combien de fois j'ai eu envie de te sauter au cou lorsque je te croisais dans les couloirs du lycée…

L'expression « sauter au cou » me glaça le sang. Pour un vampire c'était quand-même une phrase assez osée, assez risquée. Mais au lieu de me mortifier cette phrase m'excita plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Je commençais à me faire peur moi-même. Notre baiser dérapa légèrement et je mettais notre future discussion de côté pour profiter un peu de sa présence.

Nous étions allongées dans mon lit, mon regard se posa sur le radio réveil derrière Alice : 22h30. Il était plus que temps de parler.

- Alice ? Si je t'ai fait venir ici, bon c'était pour te voir bien sur ! Mais avant tout parce que je voulais avoir une discussion avec toi.

- A quel sujet ? Répondis-t-elle un peu anxieuse.

- A propos d'Edward.

- Ah ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Ton absence à mes côté, le fait qu'on ne se voit qu'au lycée, les lèvres d'Edward, la mascarade que je joue devant lui, tous ça devient insupportable. Je ne tiens plus. Je te veux à mes côtés. Il faut qu'on parle à Edward.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé ! Souri-t-elle.

- Oui…

- Et tu as réfléchie au moyen le mieux pour lui, comme pour toi et ma famille, de lui annoncer ?

- Non, et c'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler.

- J'ai quelques petites idées pour ma part.

- Je t'écoute.

_(N.D.A : Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais fais un contre-sens, au début de la fiction Jacob prévient Bella qu'un vampire rode autour de sa maison, et il parle encore de vampire ici, or mon histoire se situe avant le 2__ème__ livre et Jacob ne parle de vampire avec Bella qu'à la moitié du 2__ème__ livre, donc désolé pour cet écart.)_


	18. Chapter 17 : Trop tard

- J'avais pensé que tu pourrais lui parler, dans un premier temps, seul à seul. Tu lui expliques en gros la situation, et comme vous serez seul à seul tu pourras essayer de lui expliquer tout ce que tu as ressenti. Le seul problème c'est qu'il est capable de mal réagir et là ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi. Si on lui dit ensemble tu ne risqueras rien mais tu n'auras pas ce privilège de pouvoir lui parler seul à seul. Et je ne pourrais pas me cacher, il entendrait ma présence. Donc à partir de là c'est à toi de décider si tu veux que nous soyons toutes les deux ou si tu te sens capable de lui parler en tête à tête. Dans le cas où tu lui dirais seule, nous nous retrouverions après pour en discuter tous les trois. Et ensuite, fatalement, il faudra le dire à tous les Cullen.

- Mmh…

- Prend ton temps pour y réfléchir.

- Le seul point sur lequel j'ai besoin de méditer c'est sur le cas où il pourrait devenir violent. Mais j'ai confiance en lui, je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait me tuer.

- A toi de voir.

- Mais tu as raison, si je suis seul avec lui je serais mieux en mesure de lui dire ce que je ressens : ce que j'ai ressenti pour lui et ce que je ressens aujourd'hui pour lui.

- Et quand ?

- Samedi nous sommes censés nous voir lui et moi, je lui avouerai tout.

- Et tu veux faire ça où ?

- J'ai ma petite idée la dessus.

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'amener à la maison après, pour que nous en parlions à la famille.

- Tu n'as pas dis que tu voulais qu'on en parle tous les trois avant ?

- Oui… J'attendrai devant le lycée, vous n'aurez qu'à venir.

- Et s'il ne veut pas ?

- Je sais que tu peux le convaincre.

- Oui…

- Alors c'est décidé ?

- Oui !

Elle sourit nerveusement et me prit dans ses bras. Sa fraicheur me fit le plus grand bien, il faisait, en effet, une chaleur accablante et presque surprenante pour Forks.

- Dis, tu restes là cette nuit ? lui chuchotai-je.

- Au point où on en est, oui.

Un sourire s'afficha automatiquement sur mon visage et elle m'imita pour ensuite m'embrasser de nouveau. Ses lèvres fraiches, glacées, à la fois dures comme de la pierre mais si accueillantes et enivrantes me rendaient encore plus folle qu'avant. Leurs goût sucré et acidulé me faisait perdre la tête, perdre pied, si j'avais été debout je n'aurais pas tenu bien longtemps. Même un léger effleurement de leurs part pouvait m'être fatale. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela. Ses lèvres me faisaient perdre la raison d'autant plus que ses mains s'affairaient aussi à m'émouvoir. Chacun de ses baisers était accompagné de douces caresses sur ma peau banale, j'avais presque l'impression que ses mains si parfaites se posant sur moi était un blasphème. Ses mains me brulaient les joues lorsqu'elles me les caressaient, et cette sensation de chaleur intense faisait bondir mon cœur, et mon corps s'en retrouvait parcouru d'un courant électrique, tellement plus fort qu'au début, qui me traversait toute l'échine. Sa voix aussi était enivrante. Mais dans nos moments d'étreinte elle parlait rarement. Je lui posai alors une question pour entendre le doux timbre de sa voix.

- Alice ?

- Bella ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi, en ma présence ? Lui demandai-je en souriant.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour réfléchir et elle commença à parler, sans rouvrir les yeux.

- Quand je suis dans tes bras je ne pense plus au reste du monde, je ne suis qu'avec toi, les autres n'existent plus et n'ont jamais existé. Lorsque mes mains effleurent ta peau il n'y a pas sensation meilleure… Ah si, quand mes lèvres entrent en contact avec ta peau ou tes lèvres, cette sensation reste néanmoins un peu moins forte que celle qui m'envahi lorsque nos deux corps, de chaleur complètement opposée, s'unissent. Ton souffle dans mon cou lorsque tu me l'embrasses, ton souffle sur mon visage lorsque tu me chuchotes à l'oreille, ça me rend presque dingue, cette odeur sucrée que tu dégages… Euh dis-moi si mes propos t'effraient !

- Non pas du tout ! Continue !

Au contraire, ces mots m'avaient transpercé de bonheur. Elle continua.

- Quand ma langue entre en contact avec ta peau, sa saveur est tellement parfaite que si j'en avais le pouvoir je m'en évanouirais. Tes caresses provoquent en moi une sensation que je n'avais jamais connue. Ce que je ressens pour toi ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à ce que j'ai ressenti pour Jasper dans le passé. Avec toi je me sens bien, à la fois toujours plus vampire et aussi un peu plus humaine.

- Oh…

J'en restai bouche bée. Toutes ces phrases je les avais bu, elles étaient passées sous tous les pores de ma peau comme pour s'y loger et y rester à jamais afin que je n'oublie jamais ce qu'Alice venait de prononcer. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive tout de suite, des larmes coulèrent sur me deux joues qui avaient chauffé sous l'émotion.

- Ne pleure pas, me dit-elle un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est que, personne ne m'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi beau.

- Pas même Edward ?

- Même pas Edward…

- Aaah, il ne te mérite vraiment pas, soupira-t-elle, il est tard, tu devrais dormir Bella.

- Je t'aime Alice…

Elle enfoui son nez dans mes cheveux et me rendit ma phrase. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul et je m'endormis alors qu'Alice resserrait son étreinte.

- Oh ! Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cette phrase vint troubler mon sommeil. Au début je cru être dans un rêve, renforcé par le fait qu'Alice me caressait les cheveux juste avant que ces mots ne résonnent, mais la conversation continua et mon esprit embrumé se réveilla peu à peu pour comprendre la situation.

- Euh, je… Je vais t'ex… Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens admirer Bella quand elle dort, comme je le fais de temps à autre ! Mais attend, attend, attend… Je rectifie ma question : Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec Bella dans tes bras !

- Calme-toi Edward !

Elle me lâche doucement pensant que je dormais toujours et se leva du lit. Je n'osai pas ouvrir les yeux et faisais semblant de dormir.

- Allons ailleurs, sinon on va la réveiller, dit Alice la voix tremblante.

- Trop tard…, chuchotai-je.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent vers moi. Edward me toisait et Alice avait l'air complètement déboussolé.

- Comme ça je pourrais avoir vos deux versions ! Cria-t-il.

Je tournai le nez vers mon réveil, il indiquait 3hoo du matin.

- Moins fort Edward ! Tu vas réveiller Charlie !

- Habille-toi et prend les clefs de ta Chevrolet !

Son ton était tellement grave que je ne pouvais ni refuser ni lui répondre. Je couru dans la salle de bain, fouillai dans le linge sal pour retrouver mes affaires de la veille et les enfilai rapidement. De retour dans ma chambre Edward nous lança un regard noir et nous descendîmes tous trois l'escalier en silence pour aller dehors. Je fermai la porte d'entrée avec précaution et filai vers ma voiture. Je l'ouvris, Edward s'installa au volent, et il nous indiqua de nous asseoir derrière.

- Où va-t-on ? m'enquis-je.

- Nulle part…

S'en suivi un long silence dans l'habitacle.

- J'attends des explications, grogna Edward en nous regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On à le droit de se faire des câlins entre amies non ?

- Bella ! me lança Alice avec un regard lourd de sens.

- Enfin ça dépend… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, demandai-je à Edward.

- Je préférerais ne pas dire « je ne crois que ce que je vois », alors s'il te plait Bella ne me confirme pas ce à quoi je pense… Et Alice ! Pourquoi je ne vois rien dans ton esprit !

Il s'énerva et jeta son poing sur le tableau de bord. Heureusement il se métrisa et il n'y eu qu'une mince trace de son coup. Cependant Alice ne répondit pas.

- Bella, explique-moi juste ce qu'Alice faisait dans ton lit…, reprit-il en perdant patience.

- Je, je vais vous laisser… intervint Alice.

- Tu te défiles ?

- Non ! C'était simplement convenu comme ça ! S'agaça Alice en crachant presque sur son frère. Je reviens dans dix minutes !

Elle sortit de la voiture et disparu en une fraction de secondes.

- Bella…

Des larmes commençaient déjà à perler sur mes joues et je me rendis compte qu'il commençait à pleuvoir.

- Essaye de ne pas t'emporter s'il te plait.

- C'est bon, je ne ferrai rien à ta bagnole !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Enfin…

- Abrège !

Il fulminait.

- Ça a commencé il y a environ trois mois…

- Abrège je t'ai dis ! Va droit au but ! Ensuite les détails ! Bella ! Ne me torture pas !

- Tu veux les mots qui blessent où une phrase qui aurait plus de tact ?

- Dis le de la façon la plus simple possible Bella.

- J'aime Alice.

C'est trois mots claquèrent dans l'air et je vis, à travers le rétroviseur, les traits parfaits d'Edward se tirer en grimace puis en désespoir. Il paraissait choqué bien qu'il eut déjà deviné ce qu'il se tramait. Il pressa ses tempes et ferma les yeux, comme pour se ressaisir. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

- Maintenant explique-moi tout. Tout !

Il avait reprit son timbre apaisé de ténor. Je lui contai toute l'histoire. De l'Arizona à aujourd'hui en passant par le jour où nous nous étions embrassées presque sous son nez. Qu'en j'eus finit mon récit il ne broncha pas. Il me fixait à travers le fin miroir qui trônait au dessus de son crâne. Ses yeux brillaient dans la noirceur de la nuit et me toisaient si intensément que j'étais persuadé qu'il m'aurait fusillé du regard s'il en était capable. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses canines acérées.

- Non mais tu rigoles ! Bella ! Je t'aime, je te cris mon amour tous les jours et toi ! Toi tu me trompes, sous mes yeux, avec ma sœur ! Et tu fais comme si de rien n'était !

- Je te jure que je voulais te le dire !

- Importe ! Tu me mens depuis des mois ! Bella ! Tu sais très bien que si tu me l'avais dis tout de suite j'aurais compris !

Il criait depuis qu'il avait repris la parole. Il me rappelait Jasper dans ses propos.

- Tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi ! commençai-je en criant moi aussi. Il y a tellement de choses qui ont fait que je ne pouvais pas te le dire ! J'étais éperdument, follement, amoureuse de toi et voila qu'un jour Alice est apparu à mes yeux sous un jour nouveau. J'ai déjà du encaisser ça ! (Je baissai d'un ton). Ensuite j'ai du encaisser le fait qu'Alice était une fille, et ta sœur. Puis comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mes sentiments si forts à ton égard se sont évaporés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même ce qu'il se passait en moi ! L'être si divin qui hantait mes rêves venait de passer du statu de « prince charmant » à celui de « personne insignifiante ».

Cette expression referma les traits de son visage parfait.

- Mais je reste liée à toi, je t'adorerai toute mon existence, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je savais que tout te révéler te briserait et je ne le voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais c'était déjà bien trop tard. Quand je me suis rendu compte que j'allais te détruire j'étais déjà folle amoureuse d'Alice, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Je me suis mise dans une très mauvaise situation ! J'ai essayé de faire avec, de vous voir tous les deux, mais plus les jours passaient plus tu me dégoutais et plus Alice m'attirait. Excuse-moi de ne pas te passer les détails, mais tu les as voulus ! Si ce soir Alice était là c'est parce que je voulais lui dire que j'avais enfin pris la décision de te parler. Je l'aurais fait, samedi. Disons que tu as un peu « gâcher » tout ça. Et moi qui voulais te l'annoncer dans notre clairière !

- A mon avis cela ne se serait pas mieux passé si je ne vous avais pas découvert.

Il était de nouveau redevenu calme.

- Peut-être. Et je voudrais te dire une dernière chose. Edward Anthony Massen Cullen, je te jure que je t'ai vraiment aimé de toute mon âme, il n'y avait que toi à mes yeux, je croyais que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, mais un autre vampire à croisé ma route. Maintenant je jure de t'adorer toute ma vie. Je sais, c'est peu mais c'est la seule chose que je puisse te promettre aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons devenir amis.

Edward balança sa tête en arrière contre l'appui-tête. Ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau et il arrêta de respirer. Je n'entendais plus que la pluie qui s'abattait sur la Chevrolet.

- Sors de la voiture ! m'ordonna-t-il tout en gardant son calme.

Il me tendit sa veste pour que je me protège de la pluie. Je n'osai pas protester et je sortis. Je me dirigeai vers la maison lorsqu'Alice m'appela.

- Ça, Ça va Bella ?

Ce soir avait été la première fois où j'avais vu Alice si hésitante.

- C'est lui qui m'a dit de sortir de la voiture.

- Remonte dans ta chambre, je vais lui parler.

- Mais…

Elle passa une de ses main sur mon visage et m'offrit un sourire timide avant de rejoindre Edward. Je ne voulais pas retourner me coucher. Je décidai de m'asseoir sous le porche. Pour une fois depuis longtemps j'étais bien contente de porter une des veste d'Edward sur les épaules. La nuit était effrayante. Il ne devait pas être loin des 3h30 et les nuages cachaient toute trace de lumière dans le ciel. Le seul réverbère de ma rue ne fonctionnait plus depuis quelques semaines. Seule la faible lueur des phares de ma voiture éclairait la scène.

Je failli croire qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais de cette voiture. Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit sa portière, le soleil commençait déjà à pointer le bout de son nez. Les nuages avaient disparut et sa couleur rougeâtres envoyait des rayons sur la peau des deux vampires qui se tenaient devant moi. Leurs joues brillaient tel des rubis. J'étais subjuguée par ce spectacle. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à ma hauteur.

- Charlie va bientôt se lever, remonte dans ta chambre, quand il sera l'heure je viendrai te chercher. m'expliqua doucement Edward.

Alice ne dit rien. Ils se retournèrent et sans dire mot ils disparurent. Je secouai la tête et remontai, cette fois, dans ma chambre.


	19. Chapter 18 : Ma raison de vivre

Petit message pour mes lecteurs. Wooow c'est la première fois que je vous parle, je suis émue *_* !

Voila je voulais vous dire que j'étais vraiment très heureuse de tous les commentaires que vous me laissiez et je suis impressionnée du nombre de gens qui suivent ma fiction ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Pour ceux qui veulent, je publie aussi cette fiction sur skyrock et chaque chapitre est accompagné d'une image qui correspond au chapitre : .com/

Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, notamment le « cher de poule » de la dernière fois à la place de chaire de poule… Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard

Bonne lecture :)

Je n'avais dormis que 3hoo mais je n'étais pourtant pas fatigué. La situation était bien trop tendue pour que je songe à l'être. Edward avait dit qu'il viendrait me chercher, mais où comptait-il m'emmener ? Au lycée comme tous les jours ? Bref je verrai par moi-même dans quelques minutes. Mon réveil n'avait pas encore sonné mais Charlie était déjà levé. Je décidai de m'habiller et quand ce fut l'heure je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuné.

- Déjà habillée ?, me demanda-t-il dès que j'arrivai dans la cuisine.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

Il me regarda et nous préparâmes notre petit déjeuné. J'eus un mal fou à avaler mon bol de céréales, mon estomac était noué et j'avais du mal à déglutir correctement. Mais Charlie ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir. Après avoir fait la vaisselle je montai me brosser les dents et je me rapprochai de ma voiture avec appréhension.

Edward était bien là, comme il l'avait mentionné. A le voir on aurait dit un jour comme les autres. Je m'approchai timidement de lui et il m'ouvrit la portière comme n'importe quel jour.

Il démarra sans rien dire et ne tourna pas au bon embranchement. Je voulu poser la question mais je savais en réalité très bien où il nous menait. Il suivait bien le trajet que j'avais mémorisé dans un coin de mon cerveau. Une fois arrivés à la lisière de la forêt il s'y enfonça et quitta la route. Une fois la grande maison des Cullen en vu, mon cœur s'emporta sous ma poitrine. J'avais plusieurs fois songé à une confrontation avec eux à ce sujet, mais cela m'effrayait terriblement. Chacun, qu'allaient-t-ils penser ? Esmé allait-elle être déçu que je brise son fils ? Carlisle allait-il rester aussi sain avec moi ? Emmett serait-il toujours aussi joueur avec moi ? Jasper, j'avais déjà eu une partie de sa réaction, mais en face des autres, serait-il pareil ? Et Rosalie… Rosalie, qui ne m'avait jamais accepté, serait-ce pire ? … Edward… Allions nous rester amis…. ? Et allaient-ils en vouloir à Alice d'avoir fait vivre cela à son frère, pour l'éternité… ?

Je secouai la tête avant de descendre de voiture. L'imposante demeure me fit appréhender encore plus le moment qui allait suivre.

- Attend-moi à l'extérieur, m'ordonna Edward en s'éclipsant à l'intérieur.

Il revient quelques instants plus-tard avec Alice à ces côtés.

- Ils sont tous installés autour d'une table, je leur ai dit que nous avions une annonce à leur faire, ils ne se doutent de rien, à part Jasper (il ronchonna), mais avant j'aimerais qu'Alice te raconte ce qu'il c'est passé dans la voiture cette nuit, m'annonça Edward avant de s'en retourner dans la maison.

Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Alice. Elle marqua un silence pesant avant de parler.

- Nous avons d'abord parlé de toi et moi puis j'ai eu le malheur de…

Elle hésita à parler puis reprit.

- De lui dire que je pensais que peut-être un jour je pourrais éventuellement envisager de te demander de m'épouser…

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. Elle avait tellement insisté sur l'éventualité que cette phrase me paru totalement banale.

- Et donc, il m'a posé un ultimatum. Si j'ose te demander en mariage, et que tu acceptes, il veut que je le tue, de mes propres mains… Car vivre dans un monde où tu aimerais quelqu'un d'autre serait trop dur pour lui.

Mes jambes en furent sciées, Alice me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne le sol.

- Ça va Bella ?

- Oui, oui, continue s'il te plait.

Elle me lâcha et j'allai m'asseoir sur les marches du perron, par précaution. Elle m'imita et continua.

- Evidemment je me suis énervée en lui disant que jamais je ne ferrais ça, que je ne pourrais lui faire de mal. Il c'est énervé à son tour pour me dire que je lui faisais déjà bien plus de mal que ça simple mort pourrait lui en procurer. Là, nous avons dû rester au moins 1hoo sans parler. Je cherchais quoi lui dire, comment le convaincre, trouver une autre alternative. Mais c'est lui qui a rompu le silence en premier pour me dire qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passerait si je refusais de le tuer et il m'a tout simplement dit, sans aucune gêne, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à provoquer ma colère, en te mettant en danger par exemple. Naturellement je me suis énervée une nouvelle fois et nous nous sommes engueulé pendant au moins une autre bonne heure. Nous avons ensuite repris notre calme pour parler de façon plus civilisée.

Elle prit mes mains et entrelaça ses doigts avec les miens. Sa fraicheur m'apaisait.

- On est finalement arrivé à conclure un accord.

Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas je l'interrogeai du regard. Elle déposa un baiser sur mes mains et s'éloigna.

- Il ne m'autorise pas encore à te le dire. Nous te le dirons en temps venus.

- Mais…

Elle fut à ma hauteur en une fraction de seconde et m'embrassa.

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Nous pouvons les rejoindre maintenant.

Elle m'attira jusque dans le salon où toute la famille était réunie. Ils étaient tous assis, sauf Edward qui nous attendait adossé au mur. Carlisle arborait un magnifique sourire qui me fit me sentir de plus en plus coupable de ce que j'allais leur annoncer. Edward m'invita à m'asseoir et lui et Alice s'assirent à mes côtés, de tel sorte que nous soyons tous trois en face des cinq autres. Edward prit la parole en premier.

- C'est moi qui vous ai tous réuni ici aujourd'hui, et comme c'est un jour de semaine vous vous doutez bien que ce n'est pas pour une chose que je penserais futile, mais c'est à Alice et Bella de prendre la parole.

J'étais tétanisée, les cinq vampires en face de moi me dévisageaient avec curiosité, sauf Jasper qui avait déjà comprit. Je ne voyais pas par quoi commencer, heureusement Alice prit son courage à deux mains et débuta.

- Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, j'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait, je pense, pour que vous soyez fière de moi, mais aujourd'hui j'ai fauté. J'ai détruit Edward sans même pouvoir l'en empêcher. Et j'ai, par la même occasion, blessé Jasper démesurément. J'aimerais dire que ma faute dans cette histoire n'est qu'infinitésimale, mais je suis maitre de mes actions après tout, j'aurais pu m'en empêcher, mais le désir qui me submergeait était trop fort…

Elle fut interrompue par Jasper qui quittait la pièce. Les autres le suivirent du regard interloqués. Elle bredouilla puis reprit :

- Enfin, je ne vais pas m'étaler sur mes sentiments, en bref je…

- Alice et moi avons une liaison, finis-je par lâcher, exaspérée par cette lenteur qui ne faisait qu'augmenter le stress.

Leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Au loin nous entendîmes un objet, en bois sans doute, se fracasser contre un mur, surement Jasper qui exprimait enfin sa colère.

Un grondement sourd roula sous la gorge d'Emmett, il fixa un regard noir sur moi, il était prêt à bondir mais Rosalie l'en empêcha en lui attrapant le bras. On avait du mal à croire que ce petit bout de femme, en apparence, pouvait maitriser un mastodonte comme lui. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose et il quitta la pièce.

Rosalie, quant à elle, après le départ de son conjoint, nous dévisagea Alice et moi avec ce qui me parut être un regard neuf. Jamais je ne l'avais vu m'offrir un si beau visage. Elle ne souriait pas mais semblait pourtant vouloir montrer qu'elle partageait notre bonheur, à supposer qu'on le montrait en cet instant. Je détournai mon regard tellement cette réaction me paru inappropriée de sa part.

Esmé se leva et voulu prendre Edward dans ses bras, ce dernier lui intima gentiment de retourner s'asseoir. Elle lui obéie et se rassit. Elle regarda Alice et son visage traduisait une espèce de sentiment partagé qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à maitriser. C'était comme si Esmé était fâché contre Alice d'avoir blessé deux de ces fils adorés et qu'en même temps elle était heureuse que sa fille paraisse si joyeuse en ma compagnie. Elle finit par baisser la tête l'air absente.

Carlisle fut le seul à prendre la parole. Il commença d'abord à parler en son nom et nous dit qu'en ce qui concernait l'estime qu'il avait pour sa fille et pour moi rien ne changerait, que je serai toujours la bienvenue dans la famille et que tant qu'Alice était heureuse ça lui allait. Il parla ensuite d'Edward et Jasper, en nous disant que nous aurions dû les prévenir dès le début pour justement éviter ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il nous fit une sorte de morale, mélange de discours paternel et de la voix de la raison. Puis au nom de tous il envisagea le futur nous disant que cette relation aller sans doute détruire Edward et Jasper. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Jasper pour faire irruption dans la pièce et donner son avis :

- J'ai déjà accepté leur choix, lança-t-il.

- Il reste Edward…, continua Carlisle.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, lâchai-je timidement.

Edward apparu aussitôt dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

- Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées Bella, mais, comme si les vampires avaient un 6ème sens, un 7ème dans mon cas, je le sens, je sens que tu es heureuse, et quoi de meilleur pour moi de te voir comme ça. Mais il va m'être très difficile, au début, d'accepter cette situation. Te voir dans les bras de ma sœur, ça va être très dur, m'avoua-t-il en se tournant vers Carlisle avant de reprendre, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris une décision. (Il me jeta un coup d'oeil) Le compromis dont Alice t'a parlé Bella, ma part du contrat c'est ça : Je pars en Italie, à Voltera.

- Combien de temps ? demanda Carlisle sans montrer la moindre émotion.

- Je ne sais pas, le temps que ça prendra pour que j'accepte l'idée… Evidemment je vous rendrai visite.

- Ne pars pas…

La voix d'Emmett résonna dans la pièce, il était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte opposée à celle où se tenait Edward. Ces traits exprimaient la tristesse, je me sentais tellement coupable, je n'avais jamais vu Emmett autrement que joyeux. Il s'approcha doucement de moi.

- Je ne te laisserai pas détruire ma famille ! Cria-t-il avant d'être parcouru d'une sorte de spasme incontrôlé.

J'eus l'impression qu'il posa juste la main sur moi mais je volai dans la pièce et m'affalai contre le mur d'en face avant de m'écrouler par terre. J'aperçus Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Edward lui sauter dessus, mais seul les deux derniers lui attrapèrent chacun, violemment, un bras en lui criant en pleine figure à l'unisson « je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à celle qui est la raison de vivre de ma raison de vivre ! ». Rosalie et Alice, qui avaient raté leurs prises, accoururent dans ma direction pour vérifier si j'allais bien. Edward mourrait d'envie de me le demander mais il s'abstint. Carlisle prit Emmett à part et ils s'éclipsèrent en direction de la forêt.

- Désolé Bella, bredouilla Esmé avant d'aller rejoindre Carlisle et Emmett.

Edward et Jasper décidèrent de s'isoler eux aussi, Jasper voulait faire entendre raison à Edward à propos de Voltera. Un bruit de moteur retenti puis le silence revint. Il n'y avait plus que Rosalie, Alice et moi. Le comportement de Rosalie m'étonnait de plus en plus.

- Rosalie, tu ne devrais pas être du côté d'Emmett ?, risquai-je.

Un magnifique rire raffiné la secoua. Elle prit mon menton d'une main et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sentais son souffle, quasiment identique à celui d'Alice mais légèrement plus fade. Mon cœur s'emballa.

- Je me doutais qu'Alice était de ce bord là…

Elle s'approcha encore plus de moi, ses lèvres approchant dangereusement les miennes, enfin de mon point de vue, j'avais tendance à ne fixer que cela, puis elle lâcha mon visage et se rangea à côté d'Alice en lui posant la main sur une épaule.

- Et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle n'était pas à ça place avec Jasper, disons que c'est, comme Edward l'a dit, un 6ème sens !

- Ça n'empêche pas le fait que tu devrais être du côté d'Emmett.

- Je suis simplement heureuse pour Alice, rigola de nouveau Rosalie, ça fait quelques mois déjà qu'elle me semble plus à sa place qu'auparavant, je me demandais ce qui avait changé, et quand, un jour, j'ai vu vos regards se croiser, j'ai tout de suite compris. Mais Edward n'a pas du deviner parce que je n'y pensais pas trop ayant peur de me faire des illusions.

- Vraiment pas terrible le don d'Edward en fin de compte…, blaguai-je.

Il y eu un court silence pendant lequel nos regards se croisèrent et nous explosâmes de rire à l'unisson. Leurs deux rires étaient divins, comme si l'un donnait la réplique à l'autre. Le mieux, à côté, sonnait comme un violon mal accordé.

- Mais je pense qu'Emmett va s'en remettre, intervint Rosalie en reprenant son sérieux, c'est juste qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et que sur le coup il a du se sentir comme trahi. Mais si Jasper l'a accepté, Emmett y arrivera.

- J'espère, je ne voulais pas le blesser, chuchotai-je.

-Arrête de rejeter entièrement la faute sur toi Bella ! J'y suis aussi pour quelque chose dans toute cette histoire, ce serait même moi qui ait une plus grande part de responsabilité la dedans, après tout c'est moi qui ait commencé.

- Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir ! On ne choisit pas les personnes avec lesquelles on se lie. Et pour se qui est de culpabiliser pour le départ d'Edward, bon d'accord, mais espérons que Jasper réussissent à le faire changer d'avis. (elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre) Je vais rejoindre Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett pour voir ce qu'il en est !

Elle nous adressa un geste de la main et se volatilisa.

Mon regard se posa accidentellement sur l'horloge présente dans la pièce, il était un peu moins de 9hoo, je sentais que la journée allait être longue.


	20. Chapter 19 : Rosalie

- Alice ? Edward nous a parlé de sa part du contrat, qu'elle est la tienne ?

- Je préférerai qu'on en parle plus tard s'il te plait…

Je fis une moue pour montrer mon mécontentement. Elle souffla légèrement en riant et m'enroula de ses bras en collant son front contre le mien. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat doré et ses cernes étaient presque mauves. Elle ferma les yeux et approcha lentement sa bouche de la mienne. Aussitôt le contact établi, que tout le stress qui me submergeait s'évapora. Je me sentais bien et j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enlevait une grosse épine du pied. Le plus dur était passé. Elle intensifia notre baiser mais je la repoussai légèrement.

- Faire ça ici et aujourd'hui…

- Oui tu as raison, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle caressa mon visage et me serra dans ses bras assez fortement tout en me caressant les cheveux. Je sentais son nez froid contre ma nuque et son souffle atteignait mon dos. Je frissonnai, de plaisir mais aussi de froid. Cette grande maison n'était pas très bonne à vivre pour un humain. Un frisson plus fort que les autres me parcouru et je tremblai.

- Oh excuse-moi je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais froid !

- Non, non c'est rien !

- Attends.

Elle disparue et revint à peine trois secondes plus tard avec une couverture à la main. Elle la balança, me souleva et me pausa sur le canapé. Puis elle reprit la couverture et m'enroula avec. Une fois bien emmitouflée elle m'attira de nouveau dans ses bras et cola sa tête sur mon épaule. J'étais bien au chaud et en bonne compagnie, si bien que je commençai à ressentir la fatigue de ma demi-nuit blanche. Mes yeux commencèrent à lutter pour rester éveiller, je ne voulais pas m'endormir ici.

- Dors Bella, tu en as bien besoin, me chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

- Non ! Pas ici, pas maintenant, imagine que les autres reviennent et que je dorme encore !

- T'en fais pas va, je te réveillerai.

- Non ! niai-je en faisant la tête.

- Tant pis pour toi, tête de mule, plaisanta Alice en me tapotant le haut du crâne.

Plus Alice me caressait les joues, les cheveux, le nez, le menton, plus mon esprit s'embrumait et plus je me sentais partir dans un léger sommeil. Craquant, j'abandonnai ma bataille contre le marchant de sable et fermai les yeux avant de tomber dans un sommeil paradoxal.

Je ne dormi pas longtemps mais j'eu le temps d'entrapercevoir Rosalie et Alice dans mes rêves confus.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par Rosalie qui débarqua dans la pièce.

- Esmé, Carlisle et Emmet vont rester éloigné encore un petit moment, ils rentreront surement ce soir, et j'ai essayé de joindre Jasper et Edward mais je n'ai pas réussi, nous apprit Rosalie.

- Je les ai vu, ils roulent sur l'autoroute au hasard, ils rentreront demain soir. Jasper veux entamer une longue discussion avec Edward.

Les yeux de Rosalie brillaient tellement que je du cligner plusieurs fois des paupières avant de pouvoir les regarder correctement. Alice le vit aussi car elle fit remarquer qu'elle devrait aller chasser à son tour.

- Tu peux y aller, je m'occupe de Bella, dit Rosalie.

- Hé, je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine non plus !

- A peine, rigola Alice et me faisant un clin d'œil, à tout à l'heure Bella !

Elle m'embrassa timidement sous les yeux de sa sœur et parti chasser. Je me retrouvai donc seule avec Rosalie.

- Rosalie ?

- Appelle-moi Rose.

- Eum… Rose… Je voudrai savoir, pourquoi étais-tu si distante avec moi ?

- Il y a plusieurs choses, commença-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés, d'abord il y a le fait que j'ai toujours trouvé que tu te jetais dans la gueule du loup. Comment, entourée de tant de vampires, tu n'as pas fuit ? A l'époque si j'en avais eu les moyens, si j'avais su, j'aurais fuit…

Elle marqua une pause et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- J'entrais dans ma vingtième année quand j'ai rencontré un homme mystérieux, dans une librairie. Notre regarde c'était croisé alors que nous nous apprêtions à choisir le même livre, nos mains c'étaient effleurées sur l'ouvrage, ça peau froide m'avait électrifié et son regard d'un rouge éclatant m'avait glacé le sang. Je n'avais jamais vu telle créature dans ma vie, un vrai coup de foudre. Nous nous voyions de temps en temps, au début à la terrasse de quelques cafés. A chacun de nos rendez-vous son regard était toujours d'un rouge des plus intense. Puis nous avons commencé à nous voir dans des parcs, chez nous, partout, tout le temps. Nous nous aimions platoniquement. Puis un jour plus rien, il ne donna plus signe de vie pendant près d'un mois. J'en mourais presque, et un soir, sortant pour me changer les idées, je l'ai croisée au détour d'une rue sombre. Il avait les yeux noirs, je n'avais jamais vu de tels yeux, si sombres, si triste, et son visage était tellement cerné...

Elle baissa la tête, respira un bon coup et reprit.

- Le croyant mal en point je me suis approché de lui, j'ai à peine effleuré son bras qu'il c'est brusquement précipité sur moi, plantant… ses crocs, dans ma gorge. Et lorsque je l'ai hélé, lorsque j'ai crié son nom dans une souffrance atroce, il a grogné, ce n'était pas un bruit humain, m'a lâché, regardé, il c'est peut-être excusé et c'est volatilisé. J'ai agonisé trois jours, sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, avant de devenir ce que je suis maintenant. Je n'y croyais pas, je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Mais je m'y suis faite et j'ai consacré mes premières décennies en temps que vampire à le chercher, mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. Puis je suis tombé sur les Cullen et j'ai cessé de penser à lui. Mais tout ça pour dire que cet homme, ce vampire, ce monstre, car c'est ce que nous sommes, m'a volé mon âme. Il m'a volé une partie de mon cœur, perdue à jamais. Et il m'a privé du monde des rêves. Enfait je suis jalouse de toi Bella, parce que tu es une humaine, normale.

J'en restai abasourdi. J'étais justement jalouse des Cullen car ils étaient vampires, extraordinaires, parfaits. J'aurais tout donné, et c'est un euphémisme, pour devenir l'un des leurs. Que Rosalie me dise, au fond, qu'elle voudrait être humaine, me semblait invraisemblable. N'étant pas encore très à l'aise avec Rose, je n'osais pas poser de question en rapport à son passé.

- Et tu as dis « d'abord », c'est qu'il y a une autre raison ?

- Effectivement… Comment dire, Bella… Tu sens divinement bon… Rien que ton odeur sur les vêtements d'Edward, et d'Alice maintenant, m'assèche la gorge.

Par réflexe j'eus un mouvement de recul, très inutile dans la mesure où si elle avait voulu s'abreuver de mon sang, même partir en courant n'aurait servit à rien. Elle rigola et continua son récit.

- Au début j'avais terriblement peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler, et j'avais donc peur de tout ce que ta mort impliquerait. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas me lier d'une quelconque façon avec toi. Mais là, ça fait bien dix minutes que je suis seule avec toi et j'arrive à me contrôler. Ça me rassure !

- Moi aussi… chuchotai-je.

- Est-ce que j'en suis capable, marmonna Rosalie.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, je soliloquais !

- Pardon, tu quoi ?

- Reum, je me parlais à moi-même. Mais tout compte fait je vais le dire à voix haute. J'ai souvent parlé avec Edward de ce qu'il ressentait pour toi, je voulais comprendre son attirance pour une mortelle, et par intermédiaire, essayer de te comprendre toi, et il m'a dit qu'il avait du mal à se maitriser lorsqu'il t'embrassait. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, et c'est vrais que vu l'odeur que tu dégages, ça ne doit pas être évident…

- Où veux-tu en venir Rose ?

- J'aimerais bien ressentir cette sensation au moins une fois, elle baissa la voix, et embrasser au moins une fois une fille dans ma vie, même si ce n'est pas le temps qu'il me manque, elle reprit à voix haute, je peux t'embrasser ?

Cette phrase me déstabilisa. Je ne m'y attendais pas le moins du monde. Je voulu d'abord dire non, mais je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça, j'avais en réalité un peu peur qu'elle prenne mal mon refus, je ne m'étais toujours pas fait à l'idée qu'elle m'appréciait. Je hochai donc la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle sourit et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. J'avais encore espoir qu'un vampire débarque pour nous interrompre mais rien de tel ne se passa. Elle ferma ses yeux mais quand sa bouche glaciale se colla à la mienne, les miens ne purent qu'en rester ouvert. Ses lèvres ne me semblèrent pas aussi désagréables que celles d'Edward. Non, au contraire, parce que c'était les lèvres d'une femme, son baiser me fut agréable. Cependant il n'égalait pas ceux d'Alice. Ici, aucun courant électrique, aucun frisson, juste une sensation agréable. Je sentais que j'étais en train d'avancer dans l'acceptation de mon homosexualité.

Elle se recula et me remercia gentiment.

- Il ne doit pas être bien costaud Edward, j'y suis arrivée sans problèmes… Peut-être parce que je n'éprouve rien pour toi… Allez savoir…

C'est vrai, son but premier avec ce baiser était de tester sa résistance à la soif. Je n'avais éprouvé aucunes craintes. Les vampires devenaient de plus en plus normaux à mes yeux.

Mais ce baiser avait déclenché en moi un nouveau « programme » de réflexion sur mon identité sexuelle. Il y avait déjà plein de question, d'images, de sensations, qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'allais devoir m'isoler un moment pour méditer, mais m'isoler en ces temps n'allait pas être facile. Je remerciai quand même Rosalie qui s'étonna. Je lui expliquai brièvement que cela me permettrait surement de réfléchir. Elle m'offrit une fois encore un des ses plus beau sourire, et c'est ce moment que mon subconscient choisit pour me faire bailler.

- Oh c'est vrais, je t'ai réveillé quand je suis arrivée, se souvint Rosalie, tu ne veux pas dormir encore un peu ?

- C'est que, en ta présence c'est assez gênant, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'endormir, et puis tu, enfin, si je dors tu vas t'ennuyer ?... Enfin… C'est un peu bête ce que je viens de dire…

Elle éclata de rire, et ses éclats claquèrent dans l'air telle la foudre par temps très sec.

- Oh tu sais, j'en ai passé des journées seule, sans interlocuteur, ce n'est pas vingt minutes de silence qui vont m'abattre ! lâcha-t-elle en se reprenant.

Je baillai encore une fois.

- Je change même de pièce si tu veux !

- Je ne préfère pas, au cas où…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, mais je voulais insinuer « au cas où Emmett débarque ».

- Tu sais, même à l'étage, en cas de problème, je serais assez vite ici pour te venir en aide. Mais je reste si tu veux.

- Merci…

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'endormir mais cela ne servait à rien de lutter, mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. Je m'enfouis sous la couverture, me mis en boule, et posai ma tête sur le dossier du canapé. Comme la première fois, le sommeil l'emporta très vite. Je sentis juste une main froide me caresser le front avant de sombrer dans d'autres rêves affriolants. Cette fois là je rêvais d'un moment plutôt intime avec Alice. Ce n'est qu'à mon réveil que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais besoin de son corps.

A ma grande surprise, lorsque je me réveillai, il était déjà 18hoo. Et se trouvait tous les Cullen, hormis Edward et Jasper, à mes côtés. Même Emmett était là, j'étais extrêmement gênée de me retrouver dans cette situation. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge avant d'emmètre des excuses presque inaudibles, pour un Homme, que presque tous s'empressèrent de réfuter, disant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi. De surprises en surprises, Emmett prit la parole.

- Bella, je voudrais m'excuser. Je t'adore, et j'ai réagi bêtement, dans les deux sens du terme, sous le coup de la colère. Tu ne me pardonneras peut-être pas, mais comprend que je sois désolé pour mes frères. Ce que tu as fait c'est vraim…

- Emmett ! le gronda Esmé.

- Pardon, se reprit-il. Après tout, Alice est aussi une partie de moi, et si elle est heureuse avec toi, alors je suis prêt à m'y faire. Mais il va s'en doute me falloir du temps…

- Pardonne-le si au début il a du mal. Il à l'air d'une grosse brute, mais au fond, un rien peu le briser, ajouta Esmé.

Je m'approchai timidement de lui, lui tapotai l'épaule et le remerciai. Je jetai ensuite un coup d'œil à Alice, son regard était de nouveau doré.

A ma grande surprise, Esmé prit la parole pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne l'avait encore pas fait et, de sa part, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je pensais qu'elle ferait comme si de rien n'était, mais non, Esmé était bien plus que cela.

- Bella, aux bras d'Edward je te considérais déjà un peu comme ma fille. Sache que ton changement… de situation, n'y changera rien. Comme l'a dit Carlisle, tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans la famille, et pour moi, tu en fais à présent parti. Je suis à la foi extrêmement en colère du votre comportement, à toi et Alice, vous avez « osé » toucher à mes fils, mais en même temps, je suis heureuse pour vous deux, vous avez l'air tellement pétillantes quand vous êtes dans la même pièce. Vous êtes un peu comme les deux faces d'une pièce, complémentaires, le jour et la nuit.

Elle s'arrêta. Pensant qu'elle avait finit, je m'apprêtais à parler, mais elle m'interrompit en me prenant la main dans les siennes.

- Quoi que Jasper, Edward ou Emmett veuillent te faire, je te protègerais. Tu as ma parole, Isabella.

J'en restai bouche bée, cette journée allait vraiment de rebondissement en rebondissement. Je dus bredouiller quelques gratification, mais mes propres oreilles ne les entendirent pas. Néanmoins, Esmé sourit et parue satisfaite. Son sourire s'élargit, elle approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras et me caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle sentait bon, une odeur permanente qui définissait leur famille, accompagnée de son odeur personnelle et unique. Quand elle me lâcha elle souriait toujours.

- Je vais ramener Bella chez elle, nous apprit Alice.

- Mais, Edward et Jasper ? quémandai-je.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois plus là à leur retour.

- Oh…

Je saluais l'assemblée et Alice me mena dans le garage. Nous prîmes la Porche jaune. Elle pausa sa main sur ma cuisse tout le long du trajet, et elle n'ouvrit la bouche qu'à notre arrivée devant ma demeure.

- Alors, les lèvres de Rosalie ?

(N.D.A : Un autre contresens que j'ai remarqué. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais apparaitre le Porche jaune, et je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait ce n'est qu'une voiture qu'Alice vole dans le Tome 2. Mais bon je l'aime tellement que je laisse ce contresens dans ma fiction :) ! )


	21. Chapter 20 : Acceptation

- Alors, les lèvres de Rosalie ?

- Co-comment tu ?... Tes visions… Mais ne sois pas fâcher ! C'est parce que…

Elle posa un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée, j'ai juste posé cette question pour savoir, ni haine, ni jalousie, comme tu l'as dis, j'ai eu une vision, une vision exacte de la scène, je sais pourquoi Rosalie a fait ça. J'aurais préféré garder tes lèvres rien que pour moi, mais il y a déjà eu Edward, et puis j'avais besoin de chasser et comme je ne suis pas douée d'ubiquité, je ne pouvais pas être à la fois en train de chasser et avec Rose et toi. Et ce n'était qu'une simple question, de la simple curiosité, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es sûr ?

Elle hocha la tête en rigolant.

- Hé bien, c'était toujours mieux que celles d'Edward. Je pense que mon affection pour les filles se serait développée même sans t'avoir rencontré.

- C'est une bonne chose alors !

- Tu restes cette nuit Alice ?

- Ce soir, mais je ne reste pas la nuit, il faut qu'on discute, mais après je pense que tu as besoin d'être un peu seule pour réfléchir, et puis je dois aussi parler avec ma famille.

Elle avait raison, de nouvelles sensations naissaient en moi, il fallait que je mette des mots dessus.

Charlie n'était pas rentré alors Alice rejoignit la maison à mes côtés. Je l'invitai dans ma chambre et dès qu'elle y entra elle se calla dans le rocking-chair m'invitant à venir sur ses genoux. Je me lovai dans ses bras et respirais doucement son parfum délicat. Elle pausa son menton sur mon front et nous restâmes comme cela sans rien dire.

- Tu voulais que nous discutions ? dis-je en rompant le silence.

- Oui, nous l'avons dit à ma famille, il faut maintenant le dire à la tienne…

Je n'y avais presque pas encore pensé.

- J'ai pas envie de les décevoir… Je suis sûr que René attend que je lui ramène un beau jeune homme à la maison, et Charlie… il avait l'air de commencer à apprécier Edward et…

- Chuuut, chuchota-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux, ils t'adorent, tu es leur fille unique, tu ne pourras pas les décevoir à cause de ça…

- Imagine qu'ils le prennent mal ! D'autant plus que je sois fille unique, je ne pourrais pas leur donner de descendance…

- Ya l'adoption.

- Bah bien sûr ! On est immortel et on va adopter un enfant, pour le voir mourir !

- On ?

- Euh… tu es immortelles, mais enfin, je pensais qu'un jour tu… tu me transformerais…

- Bella, bien sûr que j'aimerais passer mon éternité avec toi, mais on verra ça plus tard si tu le veux bien.

- D'accord…

- Bref, ne me trouve pas « d'excuses », il faut que tu leur dises, en commençant par Charlie.

- Pourquoi ? Je peux très bien le dire à maman avant !

- Tu vis avec ton père, tu lui dois bien ça non ?

- Oui, c'est vrais…

Un bruit de moteur retenti, Charlie venait de rentrer.

- Tiens, c'est le moment, dit Alice.

- Quoi ? Ce soir !

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, plus tu attendras, plus le stress augmentera et plus tu auras du mal.

- Mais je ne peux pas lui dire comme ça, là !

- Tu l'as fais avec ma famille, tu peux le faire avec la tienne Bella…

- Mais ! Bon… Si j'y arrive…

- Courage Bella !

- Au diner ! Pas maintenant !

- Je t'attends.

- Même si la conversation dure des heures ?

- Même si la conversation dure des heures, j'ai toute la nuit pour parler avec les Cullen. Allez file !

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et je descendis accueillir Charlie.

- Salut Cha…

- Bella ! Ton lycée m'a appelé ! Tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui ?

Zut, je n'avais pas pensé à cela… Aucunes issues possibles…

- Justement je voulais te parler à ce propos, mais peut-on attendre le diner s'il te plait ?

- Comme tu voudras, marmonna-t-il.

Je voulais vraiment que ce repas se passe bien, pour faire passer le morceau je décidai de lui préparer son plat préféré. Plus la préparation de mon plat avançait, plus j'appréhendais le moment où j'allais devoir tout lui dire. Comment lui dire ? « Papa, j'aime les filles ! » ou plutôt « Papa, je sors avec Alice ! ». Il vaudrait peut-être mieux commencer par « Papa, je ne sors plus avec Edward ! ». C'était un bon début, je verrais par la suite.

Une fois la table mise et les assiettes remplies, j'appelais Charlie qui ne tarda pas à me lancer des regards lourds de sens pour que je prenne la parole. J'eus un mal fou à démarrer, mais une fois lancée, le stress n'augmenta plus.

- Papa, je ne suis plus avec Edward.

- Oh, je commençais à l'apprécier ce garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

- A vrais dire, je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Ne me dis pas que, Jacob ?, dit il tout sourire.

- Charlie ! Non ! Ce n'est qu'un ami !

- Dommage…

- C'est toujours un Cullen.

- Bella ! Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec la grosse brute là !

- Emmett ? Non, répondis-je en rigolant.

- L'autre alors, le blond à bouclette ?

- Jasper ? Non plus, mais tu te rapproches.

- Oh non…

- Papa…

- Ne me dis pas que tu fricotes avec Carlisle !

- Non ! ça va pas !

- Mais tu m'as dis dans les Cullens, je les ai tous fais !

- Réfléchi bien…

Il y eu un petit silence le temps qu'il réfléchisse. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, son visage souriant changea pour redevenir morne. Mais il ne semblait néanmoins pas triste.

- Bella, tu… Laquelle ?

- Alice…

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Environs trois mois.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

- J'avais peur de ta réaction, peur que tu me rejettes, peur de te décevoir.

- Bella, voyons ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ! Jamais cela ne changera. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, du moment que tu vis heureuse et hors de danger, j'approuve ! Et je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive !

Une larme coula sur ma joue, je me levai et allai le prendre dans mes bras. Le « hors de danger » me fit sourire, aux côtés des vampires je n'étais jamais en réelle sécurité.

- Merci papa, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

- Mais, tu l'as dis à ta mère ?

- Non, pas encore…

- Ah ! J'aurais étais jaloux sinon ! plaisanta-t-il.

Le diner continua sur le ton de la rigolade. J'étais vraiment heureuse, j'avais l'impression que ma vie n'allait plus rencontrer aucun obstacle. J'étais avec la personne que j'aimais et mon père était toujours aussi adorable. Que demander de plus ! Au moment de monter Charlie me héla :

- Et tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours aujourd'hui Bella.

- On a prit la journée pour l'annoncer aux Cullen…

- Toute la journée !

- Disons qu'ils sont spéciaux, mais ils l'ont pourtant bien pris… Désolé papa…

- Va, t'en fais pas, je te ferrais un mot pour ton retour en classe demain, file au lit !

- Merci papa ! Bonne nuit !

Je montai à l'étage où Alice m'attendait, toujours dans le rocking-chair. Je m'assis à ses pieds posant la tête sur ses genoux.

- Tu vois, ça c'est super bien passé !

- Un peu trop même… Il n'a presque pas réagi…, me lamentai-je presque, c'est comme si je m'attendais, non, comme si j'avais voulu qu'il s'énerve un peu histoire que je puisse m'apitoyer sur mon sort… Je suis vraiment égocentrique…

- Mais non, c'est normale comme réaction, je parle de la tienne, toi ça t'as bouleversé tu pensais donc qu'il serait normal que cela bouleverse aussi Charlie.

Je laissai un petit râle m'échapper et enfoui mon visage dans ses cuisses. Alice passa ses mains dans mes cheveux comme pour me masser le crâne. C'était assez rafraichissant vu la chaleur qui régnait.

- Aufait, c'est bientôt le bal de fin d'année, me rappela Alice.

- Mmh, et ? Je n'irais pas.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- J'ai horreur de ce genre de fête, je suis trop maladroite pour danser et puis même, je n'aime pas danser.

- Même à mon bras ?

- Ah parce que tu comptes montrer à tous que nous sortons ensemble !

- Tu marques des points… bon, on verra ça plus tard !

- On ne verra rien du tout ! Je vais me changer, je reviens.

Je déposai me lèvres chaudes sur son genoux glacial et parti dans la salle de bain.

En sortant de la douche j'empoignai mon rasoir pour éliminer les quelques poils apparents sur mes jambes, une fois mes gambettes toutes lisses, j'enfilai mon pyjama et retournai une énième fois dans ma chambre. Cette fois Alice m'y attendais sur mon lit regardant le plafond. Je souris machinalement et allai la rejoindre me posant à califourchon sur elle. Mes cheveux humides lui mouillèrent le visage ce qui provoqua un de ses petits rires divins. Mon sourire s'intensifia et sans rien dire je m'approchai des ses lèvres pour les lui mordiller légèrement.

- Enfin libre… chuchota Alice, son souffle s'engouffrant dans ma gorge.

- Je t'aime Alice…

Je crois qu'elle me répondit, mais elle parla si vite et elle fonça si rapidement sur ma bouche que je l'entendis à peine. Nos langues valsaient tandis que nos respirations s'accéléraient. Nos mains commencèrent à se balader sur le corps de l'autre pendant que nos lèvres n'arrivaient plus à se décoller. Le courant électrique revint, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas ressentis aussi fort, il me surprit presque. Un coup de langue mal placé et je sentis ses canines acérées. Cette sensation fit monter en moi une boule de chaleur si violente que mon souffle se coupa et que je restai sans rien faire pendant deux à trois secondes, cependant Alice ne sembla pas le remarquer et nous continuâmes dans notre lancée. C'était si agréable, si bon. Son corps, j'en avais tellement envie. Alliant les gestes à la penser mes doigts passèrent sous son t-shirt. Au début elle ne dit rien mais lorsque mes mains s'approchèrent dangereusement de sa poitrine elle les stoppa.

- Pas ce soir Bella, s'il te plait…

- Pas de problème, je comprends, répondis-je en reprenant mon souffle, par souci pour les autres.

- Tu as tout compris, dit Alice en souriant, désolé ma puce.

- Pas de souci, allez file ! Ils doivent t'attendre !

Elle me prit dans ses bras, me souleva, et me reposa, allongée, sur mon lit. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou et s'éclipsa par la fenêtre en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

Une fois Charlie couché et la maison calme, je pus commencer à méditer. La journée d'aujourd'hui défila rapidement devant mes yeux. D'abord je repensais à l'annonce et aux réactions des Cullen et ensuite je m'attardais sur le baiser de Rosalie, à ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir. Il était clair que cet échange n'avait en aucun cas réveillé le moindre soupçon de sentiment envers Rose, néanmoins il m'avait été agréable. Sur le coup j'en avais déduis que c'était parce que Rosalie était du genre féminin, mais c'était peut-être aussi parce qu'elle était un vampire. Tout à l'heure quand j'avais senti les canines d'Alice j'avais bien failli défaillir. Mais le côté féminin de Rose avait dû l'emporter sur le côté vampire étant donner qu'embrasser Edward ne me faisait plus rien.

Donc si les lèvres d'une femme m'attiraient, leur corps et elle-même devait aussi m'attirer. En ce qui concernait le corps, il était vrais que celui de Rosalie pouvait me donner plus envie que celui d'Edward et d'Emmett. En comparant, le corps d'Alice semblait bien plus doux que celui de son frère, et celui d'une femme semblait également mieux épouser les formes du mien. Pour ce qui était de l'attirance, étant dingue de ma compagne actuelle je ne pouvais décemment pas dire si une autre femme pouvait faire naitre des sentiments en moi. De plus, mon amour pour Alice était arrivé si vite que je n'avais presque pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et de réfléchir si, assurément, je devenais homosexuelle ou si cela allait juste être « un test », « un écart », « une curiosité ». Mais plus le temps avançait, bien que cela ne fasse pas très longtemps qu'Alice et moi sortions ensemble, et plus il devenait clair qu'un homme ne pourrait plus m'attirer, et ce, aussi bien physiquement qu'intérieurement.

Avant, et même lorsque j'étais en couple avec Edward, il m'arrivait de regarder du coin de l'œil quelques garçons, je m'étais même surpris à rêvasser sur le torse de Jacob, mais depuis qu'Alice m'avait intriguée je n'avais plus jamais posé un œil, autre qu'amical ou de dégout, sur un homme.

Et j'estimais que dans la mesure où, à ce stade, je ne pouvais concevoir ma vie sans Elle, je n'allais pas retomber amoureuse d'un homme et que j'étais donc lesbienne. Le voir comme cela me soulageait énormément et j'appréhendais moins de le dire à René.

Cette situation me paraissait bien. Charlie l'avait bien prit, j'avais donc la conviction que René le prendrait bien. Tout allait bien ! Il me restait juste à espérer qu'Edward ne parte pas pour l'Italie. Sinon j'aurais le remord d'avoir détruit leur si belle famille.

Je m'endormis en ayant le sentiment d'avoir oublier quelque chose.

(Mon dieu que je n'aime pas ce chapitre…)


	22. Chapter 21 : Le contrat

Effectivement, à mon réveil, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de redemander à Alice « sa part du contrat ». La nuit c'était chargé de me le rappeler, entre rêves improbables et cauchemars infernaux. Mon esprit avait eu le loisir de s'imaginer tout un tas de choses.

Aujourd'hui au lycée, aucun Cullen n'était présent. J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. Heureusement à la pause déjeunée toute ma tablée parla du bal de fin d'année, me rappelant qu'il avait lieu dans deux semaines et deux jours exactement. Ils m'avaient bien-sûr tous demandé si je comptais y aller avec Edward. Je n'eus pas à leur dire que je n'étais plus en couple avec lui, une simple invocation du fait que je n'aimais pas les bals suffi à ce qu'ils me bombardent de question à ce propos, tournant ainsi la conversation dans un tout autre sens. La discussion se termina dans un excellent fou-rire qui me rendit encore plus joyeuse que je ne l'étais.

Alice n'avait pas précisé hier si nous nous verrions aujourd'hui. Ce fut donc à ma grande surprise que je découvrai le Porche jaune garée sur le parking du lycée lorsque je m'apprêtais à le quitter. Les regards se tournèrent vers moi lorsque j'en ouvris la portière passager.

- Alice, tu viens au lycée avec ça, tu n'as pas peur de te faire un peu voir ?

- Je n'ai pas pu résister. Installe-toi je t'emmène !

- Et ma voiture ?

- Rosalie viendra la chercher !

- Bon…

Je m'installai et elle démarra sous les regards ahurie des élèves. Evidemment nous nous dirigions vers sa demeure. Je ne posai aucune question. Une fois arrivées, elle ouvrit ma portière et m'embrassa avant de me laisser descendre. Dans le salon presque tous les Cullen étaient là, seul Edward manquait à l'appelle. Je me doutais de quoi il s'agissait mais Jasper prit la parole :

- Je n'ai pas pu le convaincre. Tu connais Edward, têtu comme une mule. Il c'est retiré chez les Volturi.

- Les Volturi ?

J'avais déjà entendu ce nom mais j'avais besoin de plus d'explications.

- C'est un clan de vampires, le clan de vampires le plus puissant, qui vit en Italie à Voltera, m'apprit Esmé.

- Edward leur a demandé s'il pouvait intégrer leur clan, ils l'ont accepté sans hésitation, son don étant fort intéressant, nous annonça Alice qui avait dû avoir une vision.

Instinctivement mon regarde se tourna vers Emmett, il ne semblait pas énervé mais je me sentis obligé de m'excuser.

- Bah, c'est pas vraiment de ta faute Bella, s'adressa Emmett à mon égard, puis c'est vrai qu'Alice à l'air plus heureuse qu'avant…

Ce fut les seuls mots que je l'entendis dire aujourd'hui. Après cette unique phrase il disparu.

- Je… je suis désolé… dis-je penaude.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, intervint Esmé.

- J'en éprouve le besoin, c'est comme si j'avais détruit votre famille.

- Mais dans ce cas c'est aussi de ma faute, dit Alice paisiblement.

- Non non non ! C'est moi qui suis arrivée à Forks et qui ai troublé l'ordre des choses, et ce dès que j'ai commencé à sortir avec Edward.

- Tu sais, Edward t'attendais, que tu sois arrivé il ya six mois ou dans 50 ans, ça aurait été la même histoire, continua Esmé.

- Il m'attendait ? Ce n'est pas possible, de toute évidence je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faillait, sinon je ne serais pas tombé amoureuse d'Alice. Enfin, j'espère qu'il trouvera une autre personne.

- Peut-être qu'Alice n'est pas la personne qui tu cherches réellement…

- Esmé ! s'énerva Alice.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai toujours été si convaincu que Bella était voué à Edward !

- De toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'aime, elle m'aime, et, maman, avec tout le respect que je te dois, merde ! Tu n'y changeras rien !

- Doucement Alice, n'en veut pas à Esmé, dit Carlisle d'un calme toujours imperturbable.

- Je ne pensais pas mal, excuse moi… chuchota Esmé.

- Non, c'est moi… bref on n'avance pas à parler de rien là ! Il faut faire quelque chose pour Edward !

- Tu le connais, il est têtu, il m'a clairement dit que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Et il a parlé de contrat ou je ne sais quoi en disant qu'il ne reviendrait que si Alice rompt sa part du contrat… nous expliqua Jasper.

- Autant dire qu'on ne le reverra pas de si tôt…

- Alice ? Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Carlisle.

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler pour l'instant. Faudrait-il déjà que je le dise à Bella, avant de vous en parler, puis de toute façon cela ne vous concerne pas vraiment !

- Eum, je… il va falloir que je rentre, sinon Charlie va s'inquiéter…

- Je te ramène ma puce.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous comme pour une souhaiter une bonne nuit et je partis avec Alice en direction du l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas menti, devant la porte était garé ma Chevrolet, sans doute ramenée par Rosalie. Nous montâmes dedans, Alice au volent. Comme si les vampires conduisaient mieux que moi…

- Ça tombe bien que Jasper m'y ai fait penser. Alors cette part du contrat ?, demandai-je.

- Si on pouvait attendre d'être dans ta chambre…

- Sans problèmes !

Cette phrase ne me mit pas en confiance. Etait-ce si horrible que cela ? Plus les minutes silencieuse s'accumulaient plus je redoutais ce qu'elle allait me dire. Mais je n'arrivais à rien imaginer, en tout cas rien qui mérite une telle hésitation à me le dire. Une fois arrivées, elle monta directement dans ma chambre en passant par la fenêtre et attendis que ce soit l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher, aux yeux de mon père. C'est donc deux bonnes heures plus tard que je retrouvai Alice dans ma chambre.

Lorsque je poussai à peine la porte, Alice se précipita sur moi, m'attira dans ses bras et me serra comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle me lâcha ensuite, mais avant que je pus ouvrir la bouche pour parler, elle me l'emprisonna dans la sienne. Je n'allais évidemment pas résister et je fondis presque sur place. Elle dût me soutenir pendant notre baiser pour éviter que je ne me retrouve par terre. Elle me lâcha « enfin », et je pus prendre la parole.

- Que me vaut cet élan ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser comme je le veux ? répondit-elle en souriant allégrement.

- Bien sûr que si, souriais-je moi aussi, mais ne change pas de sujet !

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle m'invita à m'asseoir à côté d'elle sur mon lit.

- J'ai peur de briser tes rêves en te révélant, « ma partie du contrat », puisque c'est comme ça qu'on l'a appelé.

- Je t'écoute, n'y vas pas par quatre chemins !

- Toujours aussi direct toi, souris-t-elle avant de reprendre, en échange de son simple départ à Voltera, qui ainsi m'évite de le tuer comme cela était son souhait avant que nous trouvions cet accord, Edward m'a formellement interdit, et je n'ai pas pus refuser, de… te transformer…

J'en restai abasourdi. Elle se leva et alla s'appuyer à la fenêtre.

- Je… je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, finis-je par dire, alors ça veut dire que… je ne resterais pas l'éternité à tes côtés…

J'allai le rejoindre. Je passai mes mains atour de ses épaules et enfoui ma tête dans son dos.

- Ne dis pas ça Bella, si je pouvais, je fondrais en larmes… ma vie sans toi… impensable…

- Je t'aime Alice…

Elle se retourna et me serra contre elle. Il faisait vraiment chaud, cette chaleur était impressionnante pour Forks, j'étais donc merveilleusement bien dans ses bras. Son étreinte prolongée commença à m'émoustiller. Une chaleur commença à parcourir mon corps, de haut en bas. Je cherchais donc ces lèvres pour essayer d'apaiser le feu qui était en train de monter en moi, même si je savais pertinemment que le contact de sa langue avec la mienne n'allait qu'accentuer la chaleur que je ressentais.

Doucement nous avancions vers le lit. Mes jambes butèrent contre ce dernier aussi bien que nous nous affalâmes dessus, elle, plaquée contre moi.

- Tu ne vas pas me repousser aujourd'hui ? demandai-je en la relevant un peu.

- Pas le moins du monde ! J'ai envie de toi…

- Alice…

Je finis ma « phrase » en gémissant pour lui faire comprendre que je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps. Elle glissa ses mains sur ma peau brulante qui, malgré la fraicheur de ses doigts, ne refroidit pas. Pendant que nous commencions à nous dévêtir, un éclair claqua dans le ciel grisâtre, la fenêtre étant ouverte le bruit fut assourdissant et j'en tremblais.

- Tu as peur de l'orage ?

- Je pense que là dans tes bras, je suis plus en danger que dehors sous un arbre par ce temps, donc non, j'ai juste sursauté !

- Alors comme ça tu te sens en danger ?, dit-elle et m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je me sens en danger mais à la fois hyper protégée. Tu me protégerais de tout mais toi-même tu peux m'anéantir en quelques secondes. Mais bizarrement, ça m'émoustille plutôt que ça ne m'effraie.

- Tiens donc ?

- Oui… d'ailleurs, j'ai une requête pour toi !

- Ah ? Je t'écoute !

- Est-ce que tu peux poser tes canines dans mon cou ? Sans me mordre bien sûr ! Juste comme ça…

- Tu sais que c'est dangereux ?

- Je sais, mais j'en ai terriblement envie…

Elle rigola intensément, j'eu presque peur que Charlie l'entende, mais à bien écouter, son rire était si fin que même une personne au fond de la pièce ne l'aurait entendu. Elle reprit son air coquin et s'exécuta. Elle m'embrassa d'abord la joue et fit glisser son nez froid jusqu'à mon cou où elle posa délicatement sa bouche. Elle l'entrouvrit ensuite tout doucement, me laissant d'abord le loisir de sentir sa langue me léchouiller, puis je sentis ses crocs acérés toucher me peau. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je ne pus contenir un gémissement assez bruyant. Instinctivement mes mains se faufilèrent dans ses cheveux et ma tête parti en arrière pendant que je me mordais la lèvre. Elle réduit finalement la pression, après sans doute un petit moment d'hésitation, puis revint sur mes lèvres. Je lui fis de légères chatouilles, qu'elle ne tarda pas à me rendre, puis nous finîmes de nous déshabiller.

Alice descendit lentement en me couvrant de baiser, elle m'embrassa un sein et commença à y balader sa langue. Cette dernière descendit ensuite le long de mon ventre. Elle descendit toujours plus bas. Sa délicieuse bouche déposa un baiser sur mon intimité qui fit parcourir un frisson explosif dans tout mon corps. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ma bouche entrouverte. J'avais terriblement chaud. Elle remonta vers mes lèvres pour m'embrasser avec une telle passion que j'en eus le tournis. Tout en m'embrassant je sentis deux de ses magnifiques doigts gelés s'introduire en moi. Mon corps se cambrait sous le plaisir, et c'était comme si le sien épouser le mien pour danser avec lui. Ma bien aimée commença à faire des vas et viens de plus en plus vite. Avec sa main libre elle me frottait doucement la poitrine. Son corps, j'en avais tellement besoin… J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que nos deux êtres ne s'étaient pas rencontrés.

Je m'agrippai aux draps tout en chuchotant son nom. Je transpirais, et la froideur de ses doigts accentuait cette sensation. Dans un dernier gémissement je criai presque en appelant le seul être qui occupait mes pensés en ce moment. Elle se posa sur la côté en regardant le plafond. Je voulais lui faire vivre ce qu'elle venait de me procurer.

Après avoir repris mes esprits je lui plaquai les mains sur le lit et l'embrassai fougueusement. Je lui titillais les mamelons me rappelant ce que ce simple geste me procurait. Je senti ses tétons se durcir au fur et a mesure. J'y risquai ma langue ce qui lui fit s'agripper d'une main aux draps.

- Tiens, j'avais oublié que tu étais si émotive, plaisantai-je doucement.

- C'est… parce que… c'est toi Bella…, répondit-elle en gémissant de bonheur.

J'accélérai mes mouvements, pour elle le désir devenait insoutenable elle retenait des gémissements et j'entendis qu'elle arrêta de respirer. De sa main gauche elle s'agrippait au matelas et de sa main droite elle me griffa le dos, ce qui contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser ne me fis pas mal. Non, la sensation de ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ma peau me ravissait plus qu'autre chose, j'espérais seulement qu'elle n'y était pas allé trop fort, saigner maintenant serait une catastrophe.

Puis elle jouie, à ce moment son regard était magnifique et son cris de jouissance s'engouffra dans ma bouche qui avait pris possession des ses lèvres tremblantes. Je me mis sur le côté pour la laisser reprendre ses esprits, et la contemplais.

- C'est moi où c'était plus intense que les autres fois ? demandais-je.

- Pour ma part en tous cas, ça l'était !

- Tes yeux ne brillent pas, contrairement aux autres fois, c'est peut-être ça…

- Oui… euh, désolé pour les griffures…

- Ah c'est rien, j'ai presque rien ressenti !

- Fait voir.

Elle me retourna sur le ventre et passa ses mains sur mon dos.

- Mon dieu…, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

Comme elle ne répondait pas, je me retournai, la regarda, elle avait l'air interdite, et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, histoire d'examiner tout cela. Ce que je découvris dans le miroir m'étonna. Je n'avais pas ressenti sa griffure comme elle apparaissait sur moi. Trois lignes rosées marquaient mon dos, elles devenaient rouges à certains endroits mais ne semblaient pas avoir saigné.

- Mais c'est rien ça ! Je n'aime pas me mettre en maillot de bain donc ça me fera une excuse !, dis-je en rigolant pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, en retournant dans la chambre.

- Je suis désolé Bella… J'aurais dû aller chasser avant…

Qu'elle se fasse du souci pour moi m'énervais. Je ne répondis pas et me jetais sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle fut surprise et tomba sous mon poids. Elle me prit finalement dans ses bras et m'allongea confortablement sur le lit.

- Dors Bella, tu vas être crevée demain sinon…

- Oui… Oui…

Un sourire vint effacer la tristesse qui avait gagné ses traits et elle m'embrassa avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou.

- Je t'aime Isabella.

- Je t'aime Alice…


	23. Chapter 22 : Le vent de la mer

Les Cullen avaient dit aux responsables du lycée qu'Edward était parti étudier en Italie. Puis la vie repris son cour normal.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le bal de fin d'année. Du fait du départ d'Edward, plusieurs garçons m'avaient invité à être leur cavalière, don Mike, mais j'avais tout refusé. Pour le moment Alice n'en parlait pas trop mais cela n'allait surement pas tarder.

Mardi Jacob m'appela. Il voulait me proposer de faire une ballade avec la nouvelle voiture qu'il venait tout juste de finir. Alice voulant que je voie du monde, j'avais accepté. Nous étions donc mercredi et je me trouvais en compagnie de Jacob, dans son garage.

Il me montra l'engin dont il semblait très fier.

- Belle bête hein ?

- Je dois avouer que tu es doué Jake !

- Monte !

- On va où ?

- Mmh on à cas rouler sur les bords de mer.

- D'accord !

Nous nous installâmes et il démarra. Le son au démarrage me rappela ma voiture et je souris bêtement.

- Un petit air familier n'est-ce pas ?, dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il nous sortit vite du garage et nous arrivâmes vite sur la route de la Push qui longeait la plage. Le soleil était revenu (c'était aussi pour cela qu'aujourd'hui je sortais avec Jacob et non avec un vampire) et il se reflétait dans l'eau, la rendant cristalline.

- Bella, en réalité je voulais te voir pour te poser une question.

- J'écoute.

- Mais s'il te plait, ne m'en pose pas en retour…

- Si tu veux !

- Promet-le moi.

- Je te le promets Jake.

- Où est Edward ?

- Il est parti en Italie, répondis-je surprise mais en respectant son souhait, l'information n'est pas remontée jusqu'à la Push ?

- Putain… Euh pardon, et il faut croire que non… Et où-est-il exactement ?

- Euh, à Voltera…

- Merci Bella…

Il y eu un court silence mais Jacob le rompit vite en se garant pour me proposer d'aller marche au bort de l'eau.

Les beaux jours s'étaient bel et bien installés. Le vent marin se faufilant dans mes cheveux était donc agréable. Nous marchions côté à côte sans parler. Seul le bruit de mes pas sur les galets se faisait entendre. Jacob lui, était très discret, comme si ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol. Soudain il s'arrêta, se tourna face à la mer et inspira une grande bouffée d'air salé. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur l'horizon, il avait l'air penaud.

- Il va revenir pour te voir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jacob.

- Non… Nous nous sommes séparés. Il ne reviendra pas.

Il cessa de respirer et ferma les yeux. Il reprit son souffle avant d'ajouter :

- Bella…

- Oui ?

- Je pars en Italie, demain…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin de cette satanée sangsue !

Cette phrase parue comme une cassure amère mais à la fois plaine de douceur dans le silence de la mer.

-Jake !...

- Je ne pensais pas avoir autant besoin de ce buveur de sang ! Raaaah !

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans un galet qui valsa et alla s'enfoncer dans la noirceur de l'eau.

- Je n'avais pas compris ce que je ressentais… Non… Je ne voulais pas l'admettre… Pas lui, pas un des leurs…

- Que… ?

- Pardon Bella, j'en ai déjà trop dit. Rentrons.

Jacob m'attrapa la main et nous retournâmes à sa voiture. Bientôt nous fûmes chez moi. Il me fit descendre puis me baisa avant de me saluer.

- Je suis là, si un jour tu as besoin de parler… Je suis plus à même de te comprendre que tu ne le penses…

- Adieu Bella, chuchota-t-il en me fixant comme pour mémoriser chacun de mes traits.

Il se retourna et bien vite sa voiture disparue. « Adieu », qu'entendait-il par là ? Une bouche froide se glissant dans me cou me tira de mes pensées.

- Tu sens le chien mouillé ! me fit remarquer Alice.

- Depuis quand tu es là toi ?

- Environ trente secondes.

- Le chien mouillé ? Bizarre, bon je vais prendre une douche alors.

- Je viens avec toi, me lança-t-elle avec un sourire incommensurable et un clin d'œil malicieux.

C'est avec un large sourire que nous montâmes quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à l'étage. Il était près de 16hoo. Charlie ne rentrerait qu'à 20hoo. Arrivées dans la salle de bain, je plaquai Alice contre un mur et l'embrassai passionnément. Je la lâchai pour me déshabiller et me glisser dans la baignoire. Elle me rejoignit vite et fit couler l'eau chaude. Sous les milliers de gouttelettes d'eau, sa peau blanche paraissant encore plus pâle qu'habituellement. Son corps paraissait si frêle et à la fois si puissant. Elle mit fin à ma contemplation en me prenant vivement dans ses bras. Elle m'embrassait dans le cou tout en me caressant tantôt les cheveux, tantôt le dos. Je lui rendais ses caresses et bien vite la buée recouvrit tous les murs de la pièce.

Un fois notre douche terminée elle nous enroula dans une serviette et frotta énergiquement pour nous sécher. Je tournai la tête vers le miroir embué. J'eu l'idée assez enfantine de dessiner un cœur, avec mon doigt, dans lequel Alice s'empressa d'écrire nos initiales.

- T'es sûr que tu as plus d'un siècle ? plaisantai-je.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, répondit-elle tirant la langue.

Je rigolai et m'enfoui dans ses bras. Elle passa la serviette sur mes cheveux pour me les sécher.

Mon corps si près du sien, j'avais encore envie de le posséder. Je m'en demandai presque si ce n'était pas malsain. Mais après tout, il fallait jouir de la vie puisque j'étais condamné à la mortalité. Je la serrai dans mes bras et posai ma bouche sur son cou. J'aspirai légèrement sa peau et au bout de quelques secondes une marque rouge apparue là où jadis mes lèvres reposaient.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, sa main glissa derechef vers mon entre jambe, j'en laissai échapper un hoquet de surprise. Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et elle nous allongea à même le sol, afin de recommencer ce que nous venions à peine de terminer sous la douche.

Plus tard nous nous retrouvions allongées, nues, sur mon lit.

- Aufait Bella, c'est le bal de fin d'année vendredi.

- Cette semaine ? Déjà !

- Tu ne veux toujours pas y aller ?

- Alice… J'ai vraiment horreur de ça…

- J'ai envie d'y aller en ta compagnie.

- Alice…

Elle passa le revers de sa main sur ma joue.

- Et en plus ce serait l'occasion de dire aux autres qu'on est ensemble.

- Je, je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour m'afficher en tant qu''homosexuelle.

- Je sais que c'est dure Bella.

- Mais j'ai envie de le faire pour toi… Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir, s'il te plait.

- Enfin c'est quand même dans deux jours !

- Je sais… Je… Il est vrai que, même accompagnée d'une fille, cela ferait plaisir à Charlie que j'y aille… Bon mais, il me faut une robe de soirée… Je n'en ai pas vraiment.

- Ah s'il n'y à que ça qui te tracasse, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Je suis sûr que Rosalie se fera un plaisir de m'aider à te préparer !

- Mais vis-à-vis de tes parents, Emmett, Jasper, c'est pas un peu déplacé ?

- Légèrement mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux eux aussi. Sans compter qu'Emmett et Rosalie y vont ensemble !

- Oui, et sans compter que Jasper n'ira pas accompagné.

- Ah… Oui… Mais, il veut que je sois heureuse non ?

- Ouais mais ce n'est tout de même pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, si petite-soi-t-elle !

- S'il te plaît Bella !

- Oh et puis zut ! Au pire je ne danserais pas ! C'est d'accord !

- Bella je t'adore !

- J'espère bien !

Elle m'embrassa vivement la joue et me serra contre elle. Puis elle se leva brusquement, se mit au milieu de la pièce, toujours nue, et commença à parler la main sur le menton.

- Bien bien ! Alors rendez-vous demain après les cours, je t'emmène chez moi et Rose et moi on te préparera !

- Ah, c'est gênant…

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas !

- Je ne parle pas de ça Alice, mais de toi, nue, au milieu de ma chambre… Je veux dire… Ton corps est tellement magnifique… Je, je ne sais plus où pauser mes yeux, et là où ils se posent, mes mains voudraient y aller…

- Je ne savais pas que l'appétit sexuel d'un humain pouvait égaler celui d'un vampire ! Viens là toi !

Elle se jeta sur le lit et donc sur moi, et couvrit mon corps de baisers.

Et tout fus fit.

Je m'étais endormi, épuisée, et Alice me réveilla lorsque Charlie rentra du boulot. La routine m'emporta et une fois encore, j'allais descendre manger avec Charlie et remonter pour passer la nuit avec Alice.

Pendant le diner j'informai papa du fait que je me rendrai au bal de fin d'année au bras d'Alice. Sa réjouissance me frappa et me fit sourire avec lui. Je remontai enfin dans ma chambre et entamais une nouvelle discussion avec Alice.

- Alice, tu fais quoi pendant les vacances ?

- J'avais justement en tête de te proposer des les passer ensemble. Rien que toi et moi.

- Oh ! Ce serait avec plaisir !

- Au bord d'une plage de sable blanc…

- Une plage, toi ? Avec le soleil ?

- Esmé possède une île privée que Carlisle lui à offert, je leur ai déjà demandé, ils m'ont dit que nous pouvions y aller.

- C'est, c'est gentil de leur part, mais je ne sais pas si je peux accepter ça… C'est beaucoup quand-même…

- Bella… Tu t'en fais trop pour eux… Profite un peu !

- Bon… C'est d'accord, souriais-je.

- Allez, dors ma belle !

- Je t'aime Alice.

Elle m'embrassa, je m'endormis et finis par complètement oublier ma discussion du jour avec Jacob.

Le lendemain au lycée, à la pause déjeuné, dans la queue, Mike vient me parler.

- Alors Bella ! Ça va ?

- Tu me l'as déjà demandé aujourd'hui Mike…

- Bref, je ne suis pas doué pour entamer la conversation. J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Enfin, à te redemander.

- Je t'écoute, fis-je d'un air désespéré.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas aller au bal avec moi ?

- Non, et d'ailleurs, puisque tu en parles, j'y vais finalement, j'ai trouvé un partenaire.

- Quoi ? Et puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Et toi, tu devrais penser à inviter Jessica !

- Moui…

- Si tu ne le fais pas je l'invite pour toi à ta place ! Vous m'énervez à force tous les deux !

Je pris un air hautain et m'éloigna de lui pour aller manger avec les Cullen.

Le soir, comme prévue, Alice m'accompagne, au volent de ma Chevrolet, jusqu'à sa demeure où Rosalie nous attendait. Aussitôt arrivées que Rosalie ouvrit ma portière, me pris par la main et m'entraina dans une pièce que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Elle était grande et toute blanche. Sur le mur en face de la porte il y avait une coiffeuse dotée d'un grand miroir avec des ampoules tout autour, pareil aux loges de stars. A côté se trouvait un paravent. A gauche il y avait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur les arbres tous plus vert que les autres. Et sur le mur de droite était encastrée une énorme armoire. Rosalie s'en approcha, poussa la porte coulissante dévoilant une garde robe des plus complète. J'en restais cloué sur place.

- On accumule au fil des années, plaisanta Alice.

- Elles ont toutes servie au moins une fois, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, s'enquit Rose.

Je fis non de la tête et elles sourirent. Alice m'invita à m'installer derrière le paravent. Elles se concertaient pour me trouver des robes et lorsque qu'elles en avaient sorti une Alice me l'amenait et je l'essayais. Je dus en essayer une dizaine avant que nous n'arrêtions notre choix sur une robe mauve légère et simple. Nous avions ensuite décidé quelle coiffure je porterais, ce fut Rose qui me coiffait. Ses mains froides dans mes cheveux étaient assez agréables. Soudain elle s'arrêta et je sentis qu'elle passait ses mains dans mon dos, au niveau de mes récentes griffures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Bella ? demanda Rosalie inquiète.

- Les traces ? Oh c'est rien ça, j'ai rien senti, je n'ai même pas mal.

- Mais la robe ne les couvre pas totalement…

- C'est pas grave !

Je vis Alice qui détournait le regard vers la vue que donnée la grande baie. Elle serrait les points. J'entraperçu le reflet du son visage dans la vitre, elle avait l'air triste. Rosalie la regarda elle aussi avec un air triste sur le visage, comme si elle partageait sa souffrance, puis elle changea de sujet et continua de me coiffer.

La coiffure qu'elle m'avait faite été magnifique. Je l'adorais, ce serait donc celle là que je portais au bal, donc le lendemain. Vendredi, les filles se prépareraient avant moi pour ensuite s'occuper de moi. J'avais donc rendez-vous chez les Cullen le lendemain à 18h. Le bal commençant à 20h.

Ce soir les Cullen avaient décidé d'aller chasser, je rentrais donc seule. En arrivant chez moi le téléphone sonna, c'était Jessica qui m'appelait pour me dire que Mike l'avait invité. J'étais soulagé de l'entendre et elle me demanda ensuite si j'allais finalement y aller. Je ne lui cachai pas la vérité et lui dis que j'y serais. Elle voulu bien sûr savoir qui m'accompagnerait mais comme avec Mike je restai évasive.


	24. Chapter 23 : Le bal

Comme prévue, nous étions vendredi, il était 18hoo et j'étais en train de descendre de voiture devant la maison des Cullen. A peine eussé-je ouvert ma portière que Rosalie et Alice étaient déjà là à m'accueillir. Elles étaient déjà en tenue. Mon regard se tourna d'abord sur Rosalie, voulant garder ma cavalière, le meilleur, pour la fin. Rose arborait une légère robe noir plaquée contre son corps qui faisait ressortir ses formes parfaites. La pâleur des parties de son corps nue contrastait violement avec la noirceur du tissu. C'était magnifique. Je me tournais ensuite vers Alice, le regard pétillant je détaillais sa tenue. Elle, portait une robe plus longue que sa sœur, et dans des tons rosés orangés, un peu comme du corail. La robe était assez ample mais lui allait parfaitement bien. Ses cheveux étaient simplement coiffés, comme tous les jours. Elles me sourirent toutes les deux et mon pouls s'accéléra. Puis elles m'attrapèrent chacune un bras et me conduisirent dans la même immense salle que la veille. Une fois ma robe enfilée, je m'assis devant la coiffeuse et elles commencèrent à me coiffer. Le stress montait petit à petit et leurs mains froides sur ma peau ne faisaient qu'augmenter la boule que j'avais dans le ventre. Les mains d'Alice me faisaient frissonner et j'avais l'impression que Rosalie était gênée de se trouver dans la pièce. Comme si nous étions dans un moment intime où personne n'avait le droit de vous déranger. Une fois ma coiffure et la séance maquillage terminés les deux vampires m'invitèrent à redescendre. En bas se trouvait Emmett, dans un magnifique costard noir, il prit Rosalie par le bras. Carlisle et Esmé avaient tout deux un gigantesque sourire, il semblait néanmoins qu'ils auraient pu sourire plus, comme si quelque chose les gênait. Et effectivement Jasper n'était pas là. Ils étaient heureux pour Rose, Emmett, Alice et moi, sans doute, mais une partie d'eux était triste pour leur deux autres fils. Je me sentais gênée. Si Jasper avait été dans la pièce il m'aurait clamé avant même que je ne me rende compte que j'étais gênée. Heureusement Esmé prit la parole.  
>- Avancez donc que je vous prenne tous les quatre en photo !<br>- Maman..., râla Rosalie.  
>- Comme chaque année ! Insista sa mère.<br>Je rie en imaginant un album d'une centaine de pages comportant toutes les photos d'avant bal. Nous fîmes une photo de groupe puis Carlisle insista pour que chaque couple soit pris seul en photo. Penser au fait que cette année il y aurait une photo différente des autres dans l'album que je m'étais imaginé, ne fit qu'augmenter mon stress. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place. J'aurais voulu disparaitre sur le champ. Mais apparemment aucun Cullen ne se rendit compte de ma gêne. Ils avaient l'air de tous s'amuser. La séance photo finis et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le garage. Rose et Emmett dans la Jeep de ce dernier et Alice et moi dans la Porche jaune, histoire de bien nous faire voir... Quand nous fûmes seule Alice et moi dans l'habitacle de l'auto, je pris la parole.  
>- J'ai peur Alice...<br>- De quoi exactement ?  
>- Du regard des autres, de faire quelque chose de travers et de blesser ta famille...<br>- Eum, la deuxième partie de ta phrase n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec le bal, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Peut-être...<br>- Parlons du présent. Les gens sont de plus en plus tolérant, ne t'en fais pas ça ira ma puce !  
>- Mais bon, je suis heureuse d'y aller à ton bras, dis-je doucement en souriant.<br>Alice me rendit mon sourire, pris mon visage entre ses mains, me scruta en me susurrant un « tu es magnifique ce soir », puis m'embrassa avant de démarrer en trombe. En moins de dix minutes nous fûmes au lycée. J'aurais voulu que ce voyage ne se termine jamais, et plus les arbres avaient défilés sous mes yeux, plus j'avais sentis mon sang me monter à la tête. Une fois arrivées, à travers les vitres tintées de la voiture je voyais déjà les gens s'arrêter et nous regarder. Alice descendit et fit le tour pour venir m'ouvrir. Je crus que mon cœur allait exploser. Tous regarder en direction de ma portière, sans doute surpris que ce ne soit pas Jasper qui soit sortit le premier. Ils se demandaient surement qui allait sortir de la place passager sur laquelle j'étais toujours bouclée. Alice ouvrit et se pencha pour me détacher. Elle me tendit sa main que je saisi avant de me lever, non sans hésitation. Lentement mon corps s'extirpa du véhicule. Lorsque je fus enfin dehors, tout le monde stoppa sa respiration pour me regarder, pour nous regarder. Je me sentis rougir comme cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé auparavant. Mon cœur battait la chamade et me déchirait la poitrine, mes mains tremblaient à tel point que je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Je savais au fond de moi que j'en faisais trop, mais je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler. Ma cavalière me prit par la main et se pencha à mon oreille :  
>- Du calme Bella, je suis là, personne ne te veux du mal, et si quelqu'un venait à te blesser, je serais là, Bella..., chuchota Alice avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.<br>Elle se posta devant moi, passa une main sur mon visage pour me fermer les yeux et m'invita à respirer profondément. Même dans cette position je pouvais sentir les regards pesant qui nous scrutaient. Après quelques secondes je me sentais déjà mieux. Sans doute grâce à la voix suave et aux mains rafraichissantes d'Alice. Je rouvris les yeux et nous marchâmes en direction de l'entrée. Bientôt quelques lycéens, surement les plus tolérants, continuèrent leur chemin pour rejoindre la salle. Mais beaucoup commençaient à parler entre eux à voix base sur notre passage. Alice faisait mine de ne rien entendre et elle serra ma main plus fort.  
>Avant d'entrée il y avait le passage obligatoire devant le photographe qui prenait les couples. Il parut surpris et nous demanda si nous étions deux amies, sous entendant qu'il ne prenait pas les paires d'amis en photo, mais Alice lui expliqua la situation, il parut confus mais pris la photo et souris comme avec n'importe quel couple. Son sourire me rassura un peu et mes joues redevinrent pâles.<br>Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle réservée aux fêtes. La musique y régnait déjà mais il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la piste de danse. J'avais déjà prévu de passer ma soirée assise sur un banc à observer. J'en repérer donc un que mes pieds s'empressèrent de rejoindre.  
>- Tu comptes rester là toute la soirée ?, me demanda Alice alors que je venais de m'asseoir.<br>- Oui.  
>- Tu es consciente que je vais aller danser, et que si tu es seule, les gens vont venir te poser des questions ?<br>- Oui, tout à fait, mais qu'ils viennent ! Au moins je saurais vraiment ce qu'ils pensent et cela me rendra surement moins nerveuse !  
>- Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter pour ça, mais au moins, tu m'accorderas une danse ?<br>- Je vais y réfléchir Alice..., répondis en faisant un clin d'œil.  
>- T'es irrécupérable toi... Aller je vais rejoindre Rose et Emmett, je viendrais te voir de temps en temps !<br>- Amuse-toi ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi !  
>Elle me sourit, je m'approchais machinalement pour l'embrasser mais me reculai aussitôt, n'étant pas encore prête à faire cela en publique. Elle rigola et s'éloigna en me faisant un geste affectif de la main.<br>L'Homme est vraiment un être qui aime les ragots. Aussitôt Alice éloignée qu'un camarade de classe auquel je parlais à peine s'assit à mes côtés pour me parler.  
>- Salut Isabella.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je ne connais même pas ton prénom...  
>- Pourtant on est dans la même classe !<br>- Ça m'étonnerais que tu sois venu pour me parler de ça, alors vas-y ne te prive pas, pause la question qui te brule les lèvres !  
>- Toi et la Cullen, vous...<br>- Oui on est cavalières, oui on sort ensemble et oui je suis lesbienne, ça te va ?  
>Il parti, gêné, mais je fus soulager d'avoir dit cela, comme si j'avais expulsé un poids hors de moi. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'un de mes amis de venir. En effet Jessica venait de s'assoir avec moi.<br>- Bonsoir Bella.  
>- Jess.<br>- Je suis étonnée par la nature de ton... cavalier, et j'en serais limite dégouté, mais bon je t'apprécie, alors, passe une bonne soirée...  
>Elle s'empressa de se lever et d'aller rejoindre Mike sur la piste de danse. Ce dernier me scruta mais sans plus.<br>Je balayai la salle du regard et remarquai qu'il y avait en réalité peu de personne qui semblait se soucier de moi. Tant mieux. Mon pouls commença à se stabiliser, je respirais maintenant presque normalement.  
>Un peu plus tard ce fut au tour d'Angela de me rejoindre. Je la voyais sur la piste avec Ben, elle s'approcha de lui pour lui chuchoter quelque chose puis elle arriva vers moi.<br>- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop toute seule Bella ?  
>- Non, non, je regarde les gens danser, je médite, ça va ça va !<br>- Tu devrais venir danser, y'a une de ses ambiance sur la piste ! C'est dingue !  
>- Non merci, c'est gentil, mais très peu pour moi !<br>- Je suis quand même contente que tu sois venu, toi et Alice formez un joli couple, je suis heureuse pour toi ! Je pensais que ta rupture avec Edward avait été difficile, mais je vois que ça va ! dit Angela en souriant.  
>- Merci... de ne pas critiquer...<br>- J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit Jessica tout à l'heure. Ne fait pas attention aux gens comme ça. Ils ne veulent que te blesser, oublie les !  
>- Facile à dire... répondis-je en baissant la tête.<br>- Si tu as des problèmes un jour, je serais là pour t'écouter ! En attendant, profite de ton couple et ne t'occupe pas du regard des gens ! Ils seront jaloux, c'est tout !  
>- Merci beaucoup Angela, ça me touche...<br>- De rien, tu es mon amie. Excuse-moi, je retourne danser, profite ma belle !  
>- Encore merci !<br>Elle s'éloigna en me souriant. Ses paroles m'avaient vraiment touché. Ces quelques « visites » m'ayant donné soif je me dirigeai vers le buffet. Mike y était aussi, je décidai de le saluer la première.  
>- Salut Mike !<br>- Oh, bonsoir Bella ! Ça va ?  
>- Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais être ici, mais ça pourrait être pire ! Et toi, tu passes une bonne soirée ?<br>- Géniale ! Ça va peut-être paraitre bizarre de te remercier pour ça, mais merci d'avoir refuser mon offre. Comme ça j'ai pu y aller avec Jessica, elle est vraiment super cette fille ! Merci Bella !  
>Super, ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais dit, mais bon, j'étais heureuse pour eux deux.<br>- De rien !  
>- Bon je vais la rejoindre, passe une bonne soirée ! Ah et, elle est superbe ta robe !<br>- Oh, merci ! Toi aussi amuse-toi bien !  
>Il parti avec deux verres. Il ne m'avait pas parlé d'Alice. Soit il s'en fichait totalement, ce qui m'arrangeait, soit il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Enfin, il m'avait parut comme d'habitude, tant mieux. Je me servi un verre quand je sentis une main solide se pauser sur mon épaule.<br>- Oh Emmett !  
>- Tu me sers un verre s'il te plait ?<br>- Bien-sûr ! répondis-je en lui souriant.  
>- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?<br>- Non, non ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi !  
>- Alala, je ne te comprendrais jamais !<br>- Tiens, dis-je en lui tendant son verre.  
>- Merci bien... Si quelqu'un te cherche des noises, appelle-moi !<br>- C'est gentil, souriais-je.  
>- Aller j'y retourne ! A plus !<br>Je bus mon verre et le jetai à la poubelle. Au moment où je voulu retourner à ma place, Alice marchait dans ma direction. Elle pointa la terrasse avec sa tête donc je m'y rendis. Nous nous accoudâmes à la rambarde pour regarder le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir.  
>- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop Bella ?<br>- Tout le monde me la pause celle là, rigolais-je, mais non, ça va !  
>- On n't'a pas trop ennuyé ?<br>- Deux-trois personnes, mais c'est rien.  
>- Bon, bon... C'est dommage que tu ne danses pas, j'ai envie de m'amuser avec toi...<br>Elle soupira et figea son regard sur l'horizon orangé.  
>- Je ne te causerais que du souci en dansant, tu devrais me rattraper toutes les trente secondes, ma maladresse légendaire...<br>Elle éclata de rie. Son magnifique rire. Je me collai à elle et pausai ma tête sur son épaule. Sa main m'enroula et se pausa sur ma hanche opposée.  
>- Je suis bien là..., chuchotai-je.<br>- Moi aussi mon amour...  
>- Dis, on pourra partir avant la fin ?<br>- Ah tu vois que tu t'ennuies !  
>- Non mais non, c'est juste que j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi...<br>- Dans ce cas...  
>Alice se posta devant moi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je la repoussais doucement.<br>- Pas ici s'il te plait...  
>- Pardon.<br>Je lui souris puis une fois que le soleil eu disparu nous retournâmes à l'intérieur. Rose la tira sur la piste et je retournai m'asseoir. Quelques temps plus tard un slow retentit, je pensais qu'Alice viendrait me chercher, mais je la vis accepter l'invitation d'un garçon. J'attendrais donc le prochain. J'avais en fait une folle envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de me laisser aller à la musique, me faisant guider par ses pas. Un deuxième slow suivit le premier et cette fois Alice se dirigea dans ma direction. Elle me tendit sa main et m'invita à danser. Je souris et acceptai. Elle me conduisit sur la piste, me serra dans ses bras et nous commençâmes à tourner en rythme.  
>- C'était qui ce garçon ? demandais-je à ma cavalière.<br>- Jalouse ? répondit Alice en ricanant.  
>- Non, je veux juste savoir !<br>- Il s'appelle Dell, il me trouve belle alors il a voulut danser avec moi, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça le pauvre !  
>- Mouais, j'attendais que tu viennes me chercher !<br>- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis, jalouse.  
>Elle rigola et réussis à me faire rire aussi. Une fois calmée j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.<br>- Tu sens bon... lui glissai-je à l'oreille.  
>- Toi aussi... terriblement bon... et appétissante en plus de ça...<br>En temps normal une fille aurait mis une gifle si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela. Mais dans notre cas, cette phrase m'émoustilla plus qu'elle n'aurait dû.  
>- Merci Alice...<br>- Ah bah de rien, ce n'est que la vérité !  
>- Mais aussi, merci pour tout, merci d'être là, merci de m'aimer, merci d'être toi, merci...<br>- Je t'aime Bella...  
>La musique s'arrêta. Je relevai mon visage et plongeai mon regard dans celui de ma compagne. J'avais oublié le monde que nous entourait. Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes et l'embrassai passionnément. Lorsque nous visage s'éloignèrent je pris conscience de le foule autour de nous et me mis à rougir. Je tournai le dos à Alice et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Dehors je trouvai un banc et mis assis, enfouissant ma tête dans mes mains, honteuse. Aussitôt, Alice m'y rejoignit.<br>- Tu sais, personne ne nous a regardé, ils ont tous continué à danser. Tu n'a pas à avoir honte de tes sentiments Bella, il n'y a rien de honteux, de reprochable à aimer...  
>- Je sais mais...<br>- Je te jure que personne ne te jugera, et puis de toute façon ceux qui te jugent on s'en fiche, on ne les écoute pas ni ne les regarde, ils vivent leur vie on vit la notre.  
>- Oui, c'est vrai, t'as raison... excuse-moi...<br>- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Tu veux rentrer ?  
>- Mais non, va t'amuser !<br>- Je ne parle pas de moi là, tu veux rentrer ?  
>- Oui...<br>- Bien, on y va alors.  
>- Mais non je te dis, si tu veux rester c'est bon.<br>- J'ai envie de passer ma soirée à tes côtés ! J'ai eu une super cavalière, j'ai eu la danse que je voulais avoir avec toi, maintenant que je suis comblé, on peut y aller ! m'expliqua-t-elle en souriant toujours plus.  
>- T'es sûr ?<br>Elle s'empara de mes épaules et me colla contre elle pour m'enlacer.  
>- J'en suis sûr.<br>Elle nous décolla et m'embrassa à pleine bouche, langoureusement. Tout en m'embrassant elle me poussa vers sa voiture. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle ouvrit une des portes arrière et me poussa sur la banquette avant de refermer la porte, de verrouiller la voiture et de se rejeter sur mes lèvres. Elle commença à glisser ses mains sur mes cuisses sous ma robe, mon souffle s'accélérait doucement.  
>- Tu veux faire ça ici ? lui demandai-je.<p> 


	25. Chapter 24 : Légendes ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit qui m'attire, mais eum… Je… comment dire ça sans être vulgaire… Je te veux, maintenant, tout de suite !

Je me mordis la lèvre de plaisir et emprisonnai ses lèvres dans les miennes. Elle caressait ma cuisse et remonta ma robe pour amener sa main jusque sur mes hanches. De mon côte j'entrepris de faire glisser sa robe sur ses épaules, son buste, ses hanches, ses jambes, et la lui retirai finalement. Elle rigola légèrement et me retira la mienne, dans l'autre sens.

Après un long silence où nous nous étions perdus dans le regard de l'autre, Alice se plaqua contre moi pour m'embrasser du mieux qu'elle put. Son corps glacé contre le mien, brulant, me fit l'effet d'une violente brulure. Mais la douleur ne me gênait pas, j'étais bien dans ses bras, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, rien ne pouvait me perturber tant qu'elle était avec moi. La buée commençait à apparaitre sur les vitres tandis que nous nous déshabillions complètement. J'évoquais la sensation que me procurait son corps froid contre le mien en proie au désir, mais le contact de ses seins sur les miens était bien plus fort. Quasiment insupportable mais à la fois tellement agréable, jouissif. Outre notre position, et donc l'image héroïque qu'elle me renvoyait, qui m'excitait encore plus, la savoir si près de moi, presque comme si nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, me rendait tellement folle que mon cœur aurait pu céder sous la pression qu'il s'exerçait à lui même en battant si fort et si vite. Mais j'atteignis mon paroxysme lorsque qu'elle se plaqua définitivement entièrement sur moi de telle sorte que chaque partie de mon corps en ayant l'occasion soit collée sur chaque partie du sien. Mon corps s'incrustait, se moulait dans le sien, si parfait, comme si elle me complétait, comme si je la complétais. La sensation de son sexe contre le mien m'envahi d'une hargne, d'une envie, d'une entreprise telle que je ne l'aurais jamais connu sans elle. Je m'agrippai à sa nuque de la main gauche tout en la redécouvrant de ma main droite. Ses lèvres ne voulaient plus se décoller des miennes, sa langue ne voulait pas cesser sa danse qu'elle interprétait avec la mienne.

Alice dut finalement se résoudre à rompre quelque peu notre lien, pour venir me couvrir de baisers. Sa bouche se posait délicatement sur moi, encore et encore, et produisait toujours le même son. Le bruit de ses lèvres se collant contre ma peau et se décollant était tellement sensuel. C'était un bruit doux, fin, dont j'étais sûr que seuls les membres féminins de son espèce étaient capables de produire. Ma douce torture continua quand un de ses baisers se posa sur la partie la plus intime qui m'appartenait. Je me laissai le droit d'échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Elle resta longtemps dans cette position, si bien que quand elle remonta, mes doigts étaient engourdis d'avoir trop serré la banquette. Bien que nous soyons dans une voiture qui par son prix aurait fait pâlir mon père, l'endroit était exigüe et vu la position dans laquelle nous étions, je ne pus lui rendre le petit plaisir qu'elle venait de m'offrir. Je me résignai donc à être totalement livrée à elle.

Au bout d'un moment je réussis néanmoins à glisser une main entre nous deux. Je dois dire que je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi excitée. Peut-être était-ce le lieu, ou bien le jour, qui provoquait cela. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'occupais convenablement d'elle et c'est à ce moment que je sentis sa respiration cesser. J'éprouvais toujours un peu de tristesse quand elle devait se résoudre à se retenir pour ne plus sentir mon odeur et éviter de provoquer une catastrophe.

Finalement elle se plaqua de nouveau toute entière contre moi, nous recommençâmes à nous embrasser, et elle entreprit de faire de léger va et vient sur ma peau, de telle sort que la partie la plus précieuse de nos corps soient stimulés. Efficace, dans un dernier souffle, nous partîmes au septième ciel à quelques 30 secondes d'intervalles. Me sentant épuisée, Alice se rhabilla, je me demandai comment tel exploit fut possible dans la petitesse d'une voiture, me laissant reprendre mes esprits. Elle m'aida ensuite à enfiler ma robe. Curieuse, j'ouvris une fenêtre, personne aux alentours, je la refermai et soufflai de soulagement. Alice rigola et je l'accompagnai.

- A quelle heure as-tu dis à Charlie que tu rentrais ?, s'enquit Alice.

- 1h30

- Il est 23h30, on a encore largement le temps ! Met ta ceinture, je t'emmène !

- Où ça ?

Sans répondre elle passa à l'avant et démarra la voiture. Je n'eus pas le temps de la rejoindre et restai derrière.

Elle roula jusqu'à la côté, trop vite à mon goût, et s'arrêta un peu avant la Push. Alice m'ouvrit la portière. Je descendis et nous marchâmes main dans la main en direction de la plage. Une fois arrivées sur le sable nous retirâmes nos chaussures. Le sable était encore tiède, c'était agréable.

- Pourquoi tu nous à amené là Alice ?

- Une nuit de pleine Lune, ici, c'est magnifique, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai... Je trouve que ça vaut bien mieux qu'un bal ! Et là, il n'y a que toi, et moi...

Elle m'offrit un de ses plus beaux sourire et m'invita à m'asseoir. Il faisait nuit mais terriblement chaud, le sable tiédit était surprenant mais faisait le plus grand bien. Pour une fois à Forks, le ciel était dégagé, on pouvait voir les étoiles, quoique la lumière du soleil se reflétant dans la Lune entière empêchait de bien toutes les voir.

- Tu veux t'allonger pour profiter des étoiles ? demanda Alice, J'ai des couvertures dans la voiture.

- Pourquoi pas !

Elle s'exécuta et revint avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de reprendre deux fois mon souffle. Elle déplia une grande couverture et façonna un oreiller avec la deuxième, puis nous nous allongeâmes. Je me blotti contre elle cherchant la fraicheur et la douceur paradoxal qu'elle arborait.

- Dis tu penses qu'il y a de la vie ailleurs ? demandai-je à Alice tout en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

- Pourquoi n'y aurait-il que nous ? L'univers est immense, infinie, alors il y a surement des milliers de planètes où la vie, même si elle est bien différente de la notre, est installée. Il existe aussi surement des planètes qui ont connu la vie et d'autres qui la connaitront.

- Waouh ! J'aime ta réponse !

- Disons que vu mon âge, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, plaisanta-t-elle, et toi Bella ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Il y a bien des vampires sur Terre, alors pourquoi pas des extraterrestres ?

Elle partie dans un rire qui entraina le mien et nous eûmes un long fourire.

- Tu as parlé de nos projets de vacances à Charlie ? lâcha Alice une fois remise de ses émotions.

- Ah non... Tête en l'air, je lui demande en rentrant ! Enfin demain matin... Les vacances... Ça passe tellement vite... l'an prochain c'est déjà le BAC...

- Tu n'aimes pas les vacances, la liberté ?

- Si bien sûr, mais j'aime la routine. Mais bon, les vacances en ton exclusive compagnie, quoi de meilleur ! On part combien de temps ?

- Le temps que tu voudras ma belle.

-Je négocierai avec Charlie !

Elle me sourit et approcha son visage du mien. Nous échangeâmes un long regard silencieux et passionné avant de nous embrasser langoureusement. Je me sentis rougir.

Après quelques minutes je décidai de m'asseoir pour regarder la mer. Peu à peu le lieu me rappela la dernière fois où j'avais vu Jake, avant qu'il parte pour Voltera... Jacobs amoureux d'Edward, qui l'eu cru ! Et soudain, sans que je ne m'en rende compte au début, des larmes coulèrent doucement sur ma joue. Mes reniflements alertèrent Alice qui me demanda aussitôt se qu'il m'arrivait en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je pensais à Edward, répondis-je doucement, sa présence me manque, il fait parti des Cullen et vous voir sans lui me parait étrange.

Je détachais mes mots pour qu'Alice comprenne bien mes attentions et qu'elle ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

- Je dois avouer qu'il me manque aussi, renchérit-elle.

- Et puis, c'est de ma faute, et j'ai l'impression que les autres souffrent à cause moi.

- Je suis autant responsable que toi Bella... Mais je te promets qu'il reviendra ! conclu-t-elle en souriant.

Comment pouvait-elle en être si sûr... Réflexion faite, vu la nature de son don elle était parfaitement en mesure de le savoir. J'espérais qu'elle ne se trompât pas. Non pas que je comptais retomber amoureuse de lui, non, mais chaque personne que je rencontrais avait droit à sa place dans mon cœur et chaque départ y laissait un creux qui ne se refermerait jamais. Je m'attachais trop aux gens qui m'entouraient, si minime soit la relation que j'entretenais avec eux. Selon la personne, le creux pouvait se refermer, mais il ne cicatrisait jamais entièrement. Et il y avait aussi Jacobs. Je commençais à peine à l'apprécier, en tant qu'ami, à m'attacher à lui, qu'il était parti brusquement.

Sentant ma tension, Alice me reprit dans ses bras et me caressa le dos. J'enfoui mon nez dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point mes sentiments à ton égard sont puissants...

Elle desserra son étreinte pour positionner son visage en face du mien. Ses iris brillaient presque plus que la Lune. Mon regarde y plongeât et se perdit dans les méandres des coulées d'or qui remplissaient ses yeux. Mon poult s'accéléra et je sentis même un petit courant électrique alors que nous ne nous touchions à peine. Plus les jours passaient plus sa présence me rendait folle, folle d'elle. L'instant d'avant que nous avions passé dans la voiture, cela avait été si intense que j'aurais pu en mourir de bonheur. Rien que d'y penser je rougis, ce qui tira un sourire à Alice. Absorber par son doux parfum je décidai de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit derechef pour laisser ma langue y pénétrer. Notre baiser s'éternisa, j'étais terriblement bien mais je dus le stopper, à bout de souffle. Me voyant haleter elle ria doucement avant de se blottir contre ma poitrine. Je lui caressai les cheveux.

Nous restions longtemps dans cette position. Au bout d'un moment, je ne sus dire combien, Alice m'apprit qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Penaude je me levai et laissai ce paysage paradisiaque derrière moi pour aller m'installer en voiture.

- Fais pas cette tête Bella ! Je te retrouve dans ta chambre, ton corps n'aura même pas le temps d'oublier ma présence !

Un sourire béta s'afficha sur mon visage et elle nous ramena chez moi. Charlie dormait, mais par précaution je voulus que mon extralucide, qui m'affirma que c'était inutile, me rejoigne en passant par la fenêtre.

Lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre, Alice m'attendait déjà sur le lit. Je me changeai rapidement et allai m'allonger dans ses bras. Epuisée je m'endormis vite.

Le lendemain ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui me tira du lit. Alice n'était plus là, mais je me précipitai sur le combiné pour éviter que cela ne réveille Charlie.

- Allo ?, marmonnai-je à peine lucide.

- Bella ! C'est Jacobs !

- Jake ! ... Tu sais quelle heure il est ?, l'accusai-je presque en me retournant vers la pendule qui marquait 6hoo.

- Zut, j'avais oublié le décalage horaire... Excuse-moi Bella, mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

- C'est pas grave, le mal est fait, je t'écoute.

- Mais ça risque d'être long, je peux rappeler plus tard si tu veux.

- Non c'est bon, au moins je suis debout comme ça, mais si c'est long je vais m'asseoir.

J'attrapai une chaise du bout des doigts et me callai dessus.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jacobs ?

- Je suis partis comme ça, si vite, sans te donner vraiment d'explications, et j'aimerais, tout, tout ! T'expliquer.

- Mais j'ai compris par moi-même.

- Non non, il y a certaines choses que tu ne sais pas. Tu te souviens des légendes Quileutes ?

- A propos des loups etc ?, demandai-je perplexe.

- Celles-là même. Hé bien, je ne les croyais pas moi non plus au début. Mais l'arrivée du clan Cullen a provoqué chez certains membres de la Push, des … réactions.

- Réactions ?

- Qui prouvent que ces légendes sont vraies. En 5 mots : je suis un loup garou. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Dit Jacobs en détachant bien ses mots.

- Pardon ? Jake, je t'en pris, ne me prend pas pour une folle !

- Alors, l'existence des vampires ne te choque pas, mais les loups garous…

- Je…

Je fis une pause quelques instants, histoire d'assimiler ce que je venais d'apprendre. Jake me tira de mes pensées.

- Bella ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui, oui… J'assimile ce que tu viens de me dire… Mais quel est le rapport avec les Cullen ?

- Les vampires sont nos ennemis mortels, et vis versa…

- Oh… Mais ! Comment… Tu ?! Toi et… Edward ?...

- Justement, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir mon histoire. Nous sommes des êtres ayant la capacité de connaitre l'Amour pur. Cela se passe au 1er regard. Dès que nous avons vu la personne, nous savons que c'est la bonne… C'est un amour incommensurable qu'il nous est impossible de réprimer. Je n'explique peut-être pas très bien, je n'y croyais pas trop au début. Ça s'appel l'Imprégnation.

Il marqua une pause et avant qu'il reprenne la parole je le coupai.

- Je crois comprendre. Tu t'es « imprégné » d'Edward ?

- Exactement. Au début je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais c'est devenu une telle évidence qu'il fallait que j'aille le rejoindre, en Italie.

- Wow… si je m'attendais à ça, marmonnai-je…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien, alors ça veut dire que…

Qu'Edward était dans les parages, sans doute, j'avais tellement envie de lui parler.

- Jake ? Tu peux me passer Ed…

- Oh désolé Bella, je dois te laisser, je te rappellerais !

- Mais !

- A plus Bella ! dit Jacobs en me raccrochant au nez.

- Mais ! Raaah ! Il me réveille et en plus il raccroche ! Sale brute !

- Ça va Bella ?

Je sursautai, c'était Alice, qui avait surgit de nulle part.

- Tu m'as fais peur… Oui oui ça va, un appel un peu trop matinal…

- C'était qui ? me demanda Alice un peu décontenancé.

- Tu ne l'as pas vue ?

- Non… ça m'étonne autant que toi !

- C'était Jacobs.

- Ah…

- Eum, où étais-tu ? questionnai-je Alice.

- Carlisle voulait me voir pour régler deux ou trois en prévision de nos vacances.

- D'accord, souris-je.

Ne sachant plus quoi dire elle me prit dans ses bras et me disant que j'avais l'air fatigué elle m'invita à aller me recoucher, dans ses bras. Je ne me fis pas prier et remontai aussitôt dans ma chambre pour terminer ma nuit. J'eus le temps de rêver. Un loup me fixait.


	26. Chapter 25 : Paradis ?

Le soir, lors du diner, je ne manquais pas de parler des mes projets de vacances avec Alice à Charlie. Au début il semblait gêné du fait que je parte seule dans un endroit isolé avec Alice, mais mon enthousiasme réussit à le rassurer et il m'accorda un mois. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'espérais, j'étais par conséquent aux anges quand je rejoignis Alice dans ma chambre.

- C'est génial que Charlie nous laisse tant de temps !, Lâcha Alice avant même que j'ai pus ouvrir la bouche.

- Un mois, rien que toi et moi… J'en bave d'envie !

- Oh Bella ! ça va être tellement magique !

- Dis-moi, où est-elle cette fameuse île ?

- Ahah ! C'est confidentiel ! C'est juste en plein milieux d'un de nos océans.

- Je verrais bien quand on s'y rendra.

- Avec un jet privé, tu n'y verras rien.

- Un jet privé !?

- Quand Carlisle a offert cette île à Esmé, le jet était comprit dans le lot.

- Et qui conduit ça ?

- C'est Carlisle qui nous emmène !

- Il sait conduire ce genre d'engins ! Décidément votre famille m'étonnera toujours.

Je rigolai légèrement et elle me sourit admirablement. Nous partions dans une semaine. Ayant mal dormis la veille je sombrais vite.

Durant cette semaine j'eus tout juste le temps de préparer mes affaires, de passer une journée entre amis avec Ben, Angela, Mike et Jessica, de passer une journée en compagnie des Cullen, et d'aller pécher avec Charlie (je lui avais proposé de l'accompagner alors que Billy ne pouvait pas, et aussi pour me faire pardonner de le laisser si longtemps seul).

Ce fut en plein milieu de cette semaine que je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas fait mon coming-out à Renée. J'en parlai avec Alice qui me dit que lui dire au téléphone serait mieux que par lettre ou e-mail. Paradoxalement je trouvais qu'annoncer ce genre de chose en face était plus simple que de le faire par téléphone. Je ne pourrai pas voir la réaction de ma mère. Finalement j'avais décidé de l'appeler quand nous serions sur notre île paradisiaque.

Enfin le jour du départ arriva, j'étais surexcité. J'avais rendez-vous chez les Cullen à 8hoo. Nous étions dimanche et à cette heure là il n'y avait quasiment personne sur la nationale. J'arrivai donc assez vite devant la grande demeure qui m'émerveillait toujours autant. A peine ouvrai-je ma portière que tous les Cullen étaient déjà sur moi.

- Alice, Carlisle et toi allez partir avec la voiture de Carlisle jusqu'à l'aérodrome, m'informa Emmett en transférant mes valises d'une voiture à l'autre.

- D-d'accord !, répondis-je doucement.

Avant de monter dans l'autre voiture, où Alice m'attendait déjà, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmé et même Jasper, me souhaitèrent de bonnes vacances. Je leur souris aimablement, les remerciant allégrement et grimpai dans l'auto. Aussitôt assise à côté d'elle qu'Alice prit ma main dans la sienne. Pendant le trajet Carlisle nous expliqua quelques petits trucs à savoir pour notre séjour. Nous arrivâmes vite dans le jet. Bien sûr, c'était la première fois que je voyais ce genre d'engin. C'était comme dans les films. Un petit avion blanc brillant de l'extérieur, avec un intérieur sobre et chic. Sièges en cuire, écrans plats et confort étaient au rendez-vous. Carlisle nous souhaita un bon voyage avant de prendre la place du pilote.

Alice et moi étions confortablement installées l'une à côté de l'autre. Une heure après le décollage, j'avais la tête posé sur son épaule, une question, tellement simple que je l'avais oublié, me revint à l'esprit.

- Combien de temps dur le vol Alice ?

- Six heures !

- Aaaaah…

Je soupirais et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège. Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de dormir un peu, histoire d'être en forme en arrivant, mais une autre question me vint à l'esprit.

- Et il y a combien d'heure de décalage avec Forks, là où nous allons ?

- Cinq heures Bella.

- D'accord, d'accord, merci, répondis-je en clin d'œil.

Je me blottis contre Alice et refermai les yeux pour ne le rouvrir que deux heures plus tard. Il nous restait donc 3h30 de vol. Je m'étirai doucement et baillai quand je sentis deux mains froides se poser sur mes joues et me tirer. Alice m'avança prudemment vers elle et m'embrassa vivement.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ce baiser Alice ?

- Je m'ennuyai…

- Tu devrais t'ennuyer plus souvent, et plus intensément, plaisantai-je en étirant un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle ne m'en ré embrassa que de plus belle et glissa sa main dans mon t-shirt pour venir me caresser la poitrine. Je laissai échapper quelques gémissements avant de lui rappeler dans quel endroit nous étions. Elle râla mais retira sa main pour l'accrocher avec la mienne tout en continuant de m'embrasser.

Quand nous fûmes enfin arrivées j'avais les jambes toutes engourdies, si bien qu'Alice dût m'aider à me lever de mon siège. Une fois dehors le soleil s'imposa à nous. Carlisle nous rejoignit et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se posta à côté d'Alice que je remarquai qu'ils brillaient merveilleusement. Ce spectacle était magnifique. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour m'en abreuver des heures durant.

- Bon hé bien je vous laisse, dit Carlisle me tirant ainsi de ma rêverie.

- Déjà ? Vous ne restez pas vous reposer un peu ? m'étonnai-je.

- Les vampires ne connaissent pas le mot « fatigue », ria-t-il en me faisant une bise sur le front.

Sur ce il s'en retourna dans l'avion et décolla accompagné par nos signes de mains amicaux. Aussitôt l'avion hors de ma vision qu'Alice m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire visiter la maison. Elle était immense, quoique peut-être un peu moins que la maison familiale des Cullen. L'entrée était une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur un immense salon dans les tons ocre. Un long canapé trônait au milieu avec devant lui une table basse et une télé écran plat. Nous traversâmes le salon pour arriver dans la chambre que nous utiliserons. Elle était deux fois moins grande que le salon mais restait très agréable. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'affaler sur le lit dans un grand râle de soulagement. Alice sourit et me rejoignit. Elle m'enlaça doucement et posa son nez au creux de mon cou.

- Et dire qu'il n'y a que moi qui vais dormir dedans, chuchotai-je.

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, je te tiendrai compagnie !

Je rie et l'embrassai avec une fougue qui me surprit moi-même. Elle m'enlaça tout en me rendant mon baiser.

- On continue la visite ? me proposa-t-elle.

Je me levais et la suivi, main dans la main.

Une fois notre visite finie, elle m'apprit qu'il y avait assez à manger pour deux jours, mais qu'ensuite nous devrions aller faire les courses, justement il ferait nuageux ce jour là. Elle m'apprit aussi qu'il y avait une voiture à disposition. Allez savoir pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'avec cette voiture nous ne passerions pas inaperçu. Il était maintenant 18hoo mais il faisait encore chaud et nous décidâmes de profiter de la plage. Je me mis en maillot dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Alice se changeait dans la chambre. Lorsque je sortis elle était déjà allongée sur sa serviette en train de jouer avec le sable chaud de sa main droite. Sans un mot, et sans m'arrêter, je me dirigeai vers l'eau. Elle n'était pas glaciale comme je m'y attendais, non, je pus y rentrer d'une traite. Je nageai quelques longueurs quand je sentis quelque chose m'agripper les pieds. Je rigolai et me stoppai net pour me retourner.

- Tu nages bien ! me complimenta Alice.

En signe de remerciement je m'approchai lentement d'elle, pausai mes mains au niveau de ses hanches et lui souri en la fixant dans les yeux. L'eau nous arrivait juste en dessous des seins et quelques vaguelettes venaient s'éclater contre nos deux corps. Je réduisis la distance entre nous et collai mon front sur le sien. C'était silencieux, agréablement silencieux, seul le clapotis des vagues se faisait entendre. Le moindre bruit nuisible aurait fait perdre toute authenticité à la scène. Je la vis fermer les yeux et l'imitai. Nous ne nous embrassâmes pas tout de suite. Je sentis qu'elle ouvrit la bouche doucement, laissant son souffle me caresser la bouche. Puis, lentement, son nez se fit de plus en plus pressent sur ma joue et bientôt nos lèvres entrèrent en contact. Je collai mon ventre au sien tandis que notre baiser s'intensifia. Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et je lui caressai le dos, son dos si froid mais si doux. D'ailleurs son ventre tout aussi froid me faisait frissonner. Je ressentais toujours ce courant électrique si agréable, si puissant. Comme si je ne pouvais plus me contenir, une de mes main glissa sur ses fesses et l'autre alla dénouer le nœud de son maillot rouge. Je la sentis rigoler mais elle suivit le mouvement.

Alice décida de me préparer le diner. Je m'étonnai qu'elle sache si bien cuisiner mais ne fit pas la remarque. Après manger je l'informai que j'étais fatigué et nous filâmes directement au lit. Je m'endormis blotti contre elle. Son corps glacé était tellement agréable que je ne sentais plus du tout la chaleur accablante. Cette nuit je rêvai de notre futur séjour. Jeux de plage, bains coquins, soirées rigolades, et longues promenades étaient au rendez-vous. En me réveillant le lendemain j'étais aux anges.

Ce soir j'étais censée appeler Renée pour lui faire mon coming-out. Alice me sachant stressée avait décidé de me faire une surprise. Elle me prépara un en-cas pour le midi, pendant que je me m'étais en maillot de bain sous mes vêtements (sur ordre d'Alice), et nous partions, vers les coups de 10hoo, en direction de la forêt toute proche de la maison. Nous marchâmes une bonne heure avant d'arriver dans un lieu splendide. Après avoir dépassée un gros pin je découvris un immense espace, comme un trou dans cette épaisse forêt. En plein milieu se trouvait une cascade tout aussi immense qui se jetait dans une toute aussi grande étendue d'eau. Cette eau était si claire que le soleil s'y reflétant me fit penser à la peau d'Alice en plein soleil. Alice ayant vu mon émerveillement, jubila. Elle me prit par la main et m'entraina, en contournant l'eau, vers un petit rocher plat où nous pausâmes nos affaires. Une fois installées, Alice ôta ses vêtements en un rien de temps dévoilant un maillot de bain différent de celui de la veille. Celui-là était orange et deux bandes violettes verticales venaient barrer le bas sur la droite et le haut sur la gauche. Je l'imitai et une fois prête elle m'invita à la suivre encore une fois. Nous escaladâmes la roche pour arriver tout en haut de la falaise.

- On va sauter ? demandai-je bêtement.

- Oui.

- C'est assez profond ?

- Oui.

- Mais euh, ça va pas être trop froid ?

- Tu te souviens de la température de l'eau hier ? Celle-là en fait au moins cinq degrés de plus.

Elle m'offrit un sourire charmant avant de s'approcher du bord.

- Mais si tu as peur, je veux bien te montrer l'exemple ! rigola Alice.

Le soleil recouvrait sa peau qui étincelait comme un million de diamants, bien que je la considérasse un million de fois plus précieuse que tous les diamants du monde réunit. Elle coupa sa respiration et s'élança gracieusement dans les airs. Je comptais : 1…2…3…4…5…6… et j'entendis un léger bruit lorsque son corps rencontra l'eau. Six secondes, la falaise était donc vraiment très haute. Mais je savais qu'en sa présence je n'étais pas en danger. Je voulus poser une question mais me demandais si avec la hauteur et le bruit de la chute d'eau elle m'entendrait. Je me risquais quand même.

- Alice ? En fait, je ne sais pas plonger… Tu crois que si je saute simplement ça ira ?

Aussitôt dit qu'Alice se retrouva à mes côtés.

- Bien-sûr que ça ira, je t'attends en bas de toute façon mon ange.

- Comment tu peux m'attendre en bas et être là haut avec moi… ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'arriverai en bas bien avant toi !

Je rigolai, déposai un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres et m'avançai près du bord. En bas on voyait l'eau bouillonner sous la pression de la chute. Je pris une grande inspiration et sautai. La chute me parut plus courte que celle d'Alice. Mon corps s'enfonça dans les profondeurs et lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol je donnais une forte impulsion pour remonter au plus vite. Et effectivement, lorsque je regagnai la surface, Alice était là, tout sourire. Elle m'entoura de ses bras et c'est là que je remarquai que l'eau était vraiment chaude. Je la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai tendrement. J'enfouie ensuite ma tête dans son cou.

- Je me demande encore comment annoncer la chose à Renée.

Alice s'agrippa à moi et nous fit sortir de l'eau. Elle me porta jusqu'au rocher où nous avions laissé nos affaires.

- Le plus simplement du monde Bella.

- Mais je ne vais quand-même pas dire « salut maman, ah au fait, je suis lesbienne ».

- C'est quasiment comme cela que nous l'avons dit à ma famille.

- C'est vrai…

- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, ça viendra naturellement !

- Tu as peut-être raison, je m'en fais trop pour rien.

L'après-midi se poursuivit dans cet état d'esprit. Je fus triste lorsque nous quittâmes les lieux mais Alice me promis qu'on y retournerait dès que j'en exprimerais le souhait.

Alice m'avait prescrit de téléphoner le soir chez nous pour réussir à avoir ma mère juste un peu avant le moment du déjeuné chez elle. Ce fut donc juste après le repas, dument préparé par Alice, que je décrochai le téléphone pour appeler Renée. Elle répondit après deux tonalités.

- Allô ?

- Salut maman, c'est Bella !

- Oh Bella ma chérie ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix !

- Désolé, j'étais assez occupé ces derniers temps.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Et que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?

Je lui expliquai alors la situation. Je lui expliquai comment j'en été arrivé là et tout ce qui c'était passé, avec Edward, avec Alice. Pendant mon récit Alice était tout près de moi et me caressait le revers de la main tout en me fixant des ses magnifiques yeux dorées. Lorsque j'eus finit mon récit, Renée me demanda quelques instants avant de me répondre. Je craignais le pire. Mais finalement tout se passa bien. Elle m'apprit que son comportement ne changerait pas à mon égard et qu'elle serait ravi de nous recevoir à diner, un de ces jours, Alice et moi. Cette dernière phrase me fit sourire et elle du finalement raccrocher. Aussitôt nos adieux fait et le téléphone raccroché qu'Alice m'attira sur ses genoux.

- Alors tu vois, ça c'est super bien passé, me réconforta-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

- Je suis tellement contente que les gens soient si tolérants…

Elle éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demandai-je surprise.

- C'est ta façon de penser, et de dire ça, je sais pas, sur le coup ça m'a fait rire, c'est tellement… simple, enfantin… Je t'aime Bella !

Je lui offris le sourire le mieux que j'étais capable de lui donner en ce moment et l'embrassai.

N'étant toujours pas remise du décalage horaire j'informai Alice que j'irai au lit tôt. Une fois allongée dans les bras de ma belle, je repensai à la magnifique journée que je venais de passer en sa compagnie. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle à mes yeux, j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'elle et je m'en demandais même comment les gens pouvaient être hétéros. Peut-être que vivre dans le pécher était bien plus excitant et que par conséquent être attiré par le même sexe était bien plus fort qu'une simple attirance hétérosexuelle. En tout cas ses pensées me faisaient rêver, je me sentais comme une exception faisant partie de l'élite, de ceux qui pouvaient ressentir l'amour pleinement. Néanmoins, aussi plaisantes ses pensées fussent-elles, je m'endormis vite.

Il était maintenant tant d'aller faire les courses. L'idée même ne m'attrayait pas trop, mais faire les courses en compagnie d'Alice me faisait penser à un tout jeune couple venant d'emménager ensemble. Cette idée était plutôt jouissive. Alice m'emmena vers le garage, situé en hauteur par rapport à la villa. Il y contenait une voiture assez rutilante, une BMW blanche décapotable.

- Les voitures, c'est une passion de vampire ? plaisantai-je.

- Sans doute ! En tout cas, celle-là égalerait presque, à mes yeux, la Porche jaune !

- T'es irrécupérable mon cœur.

Elle m'embrassa amoureusement et nous nous installâmes. Le trajet dura 45 minutes.

Les courses furent vite faite. Me balader dans les rayons en compagnie d'Alice rendais la chose assez intéressante, un peu comme une fête foraine. A certains moments Alice parut dégouté par la nourriture, et plaisanta sur le bœuf en morceaux, comme quoi elle le préférerait saignant sans aucun doute.

Une fois la voiture chargée à bloc, pour un mois (après tout il n'y avait que moi qui mangeais), nous prîmes le chemin du retour, moi au volant, oui, j'avais envie pour une fois de conduire une belle voiture. Ça me changeait de ma Chevrolet ! J'eus du mal au démarrage mais étant une voiture automatique je n'eus pas trop de difficultés par la suite. Après un embranchement pour arriver sur une nationale, j'avais accéléré et nous roulions donc assez vite. Je n'avais pourtant pas cette habitude et je n'aurais effectivement pas dû en changer. A la sortie numéro 48, un camion déboula à contre sens, juste en face de nous, j'eus à peine le temps de freiner et d'entendre hurler Alice que je perdis connaissance.


	27. Chapter 26 : Transformation

Point de vue Alice

Après que Bella soit entré sur la nationale elle accéléra. Cela m'étonna un peu mais je ne lui fis pas remarquer étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne sur la route. J'aurais dû, ces quelques kilomètres heures en trop ont changé son destin à tout jamais. Je la regardais paisiblement quand un camion entrant en sens inverse sur la route nous percuta. Je criai le nom de mon amoureuse tout près de moi pour l'avertir mais trop tard.

Au début je n'ai pas bien saisi ce qu'il se passait, j'étais déboussolé. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas vu cet accident arriver ? J'étais évidemment indemne mais quelque chose coinçait ma jambe. Je regardai à droite, à gauche, pour essayer de voir d'où venait le problème et je remarquai que la voiture était éventrée. Il n'y avait plus la place conducteur, la voiture avait était comme sciée en deux. Je fixai mon regard un peu plus loin et aperçu le bout manquant de l'automobile en assez mauvais état à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne voyais pas Bella mais elle devait forcement se trouver dans ce bazar.

- Bella ! hurlai-je en quête d'une réponse. Mais aucun bruit ne me parvint.

Mes yeux examinèrent rapidement les alentours. La route était déserte, aucuns témoins, personne pour nous aider. A quelques mètres sur ma droite le corps du chauffeur de camion avait était propulsé et il gisait, surement raide mort, sur le bitume qui semblait brulant. La cabine de son remorqueur était encastrée dans la moitié de voiture où se trouvait probablement Bella. Autant d'hypothèses me laissaient pantoise. J'aurais dû être en mesure de prévenir cet incident. Je m'en voulais terriblement. Je repris mes esprits et décidai de m'occuper de ma jambe inutilisable.

Je me débattais pour essayer d'extirper ma jambe mais plus je bougeai plus la taule froissée la retenait coincé, aussi, plus le temps passait plus ma tension montai, et plus je m'inquiétai pour Bella. Je lâchai un long râle de rage, abatis mes poings sur ce qui semblait obstruer le passage et le tout se réduit en miette. Aussitôt libérée, j'accourus à l'autre moitié du véhicule.

- Bella ! Bella ! répétai-je encore et encore.

Je commençai à déblayer lorsque j'aperçu une de ses main. Je m'activai et une fois que j'eus dégagé son buste, je m'approchai d'elle pour voir si elle respirait toujours. Par chance un léger filet d'air s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je paniquai mais continuai à débarrasser les alentours pour pouvoir la sortir de là. C'est à ce moment que je remarquai le sang quoi jonchait le sol et les débris. Je cessai aussitôt de respirer et continuai ce que j'étais en train d'entreprendre. Lorsque je pus enfin sortir Bella de ce foutoir, je la soulevai délicatement et allai l'allonger sur le bord de la route. Il est vrai que je n'aurais pas du faire cela seule et que j'aurais dû appeler les secours, mais j'avais une autre idée en tête. Je remarquai les multiples blessures dont souffrait Bella. Des morceaux de verres s'étaient incrusté un peu partout sur son corps, et du sang dégoulinait de son bras gauche. J'arrachai derechef un bout de mon t-shirt et formai un garrot autour de la plaie pour stopper l'hémorragie. Je savais me contenir à la vue du sang, et même à la vue de celui de Bella, mais l'épreuve rester quand même difficile avec tant de sang.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Si je n'agissais pas dans le quart d'heure qui allait suivre Bella mourrait. Deux choix s'offraient à moi : Appeler du secours tout en prenant le risque qu'ils arrivent trop tard, ou la transformer pour sauver sa vie.

Je n'avais pas oublié le pacte que j'avais conclu avec Edward, je lui avais jurée de ne pas la toucher, mais dans cette situation qu'aurait-il fait ? Si je la laissai mourir Edward ne me le pardonnerait pas, personne ne me le pardonnerait d'ailleurs, et je serais moi-même obligé de mettre un terme à mes jours. Quant à la question de l'âme, je préférais de loin, même si c'était un choix égoïste, une Bella sans âme que l'absence de Bella dans ce monde.

J'essayai tout de même une manœuvre « humaine » pour essayer de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, et entrepris un massage cardiaque. Ne voyant aucunes réactions de la part de ma douce, je dus me résoudre.

J'avais vu Carlisle le faire une fois, et il m'avait raconté toutes ses transformations, mais à vrai dire je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Enfin si, mais j'avais peur de commettre une faute irréparable. J'avais aussi peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter. Certes j'avais déjà sauvé Bella par le passé en aspirant le venin que James lui avait injecté, et j'avais réussis à m'arrêter mais seulement parce que Bella avait été là pour me raisonner. Mais je l'aimais, l'amour devrait être plus fort que la faim.

Je n'avais plus le temps de réfléchir ni d'essayer de lire l'avenir. Je lui caressai le visage, posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes blessées, puis descendis lentement vers son cou. J'enfonçai mes crocs dans sa chaire tendre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il s'écoula avant que je ne retire ma bouche, mais je savais qu'à aucun moment je n'avais eu envie de m'abreuver de son sang, la soif ne m'avait pas gagné. Si tout se passait bien, j'avais, normalement, sauvé Bella. Je reculai et m'essuyai la bouche d'un revers de manche et j'observai. Il semblait ne rien se passer, le corps de Bella ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Pas un soubresaut, pas un tremblement, rien. Je m'étais interdit de m'inquiéter pour éviter toute situations ridicules, néanmoins j'avais terriblement peur qu'elle soit… morte. Je chassai tout de suite ces pensées de ma tête et me concentrai sur ses yeux clos. Elle avait l'air paisiblement endormis alors qu'elle était peut-être en train de souffrir le martyr intérieurement. Le fait que je ne me souvienne pas de ma transformation ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Je la contemplai, même meurtri elle restait magnifique, et surtout elle restait celle que j'aimais. Je m'approchai doucement de son visage et embrassai à nouveau ses lèvres à demi souriantes.

Je n'avais aucune idée du temps que cela allait prendre. Pour Edward et Carlisle il me semblait que cela avait pris trois jours, mais je pensais me souvenir aussi que cela avait pris moins de temps pour les autres. Je devrai peut-être appeler Carlisle, lui saurait m'épauler. Je regardai aux alentours, toujours personne, et me levai en direction du côté passager de la voiture pour essayer de trouver mon téléphone portable. Je dus mettre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de mettre la main sur mon sac. Tout ce qui se trouvait dedans avait été réduit en miette. J'allai donc chercher le sac de Bella, mais mes trouvailles ne furent pas miraculeuse, son portable avait extérieurement l'air indemne, mais impossible de l'allumer. Je me dirigeai aussitôt vers le camion et son conducteur pour essayer de trouver le sien. Inutile d'essayer de chercher dans la cabine, elle était complètement détruite. Je m'avançai alors vers le corps de l'homme gisant sous mes yeux. Un humain normal aurait cessé de respirer, répugné par l'odeur du sang, moi je devais cesser pour éviter de souiller sa dépouille, quand bien même en cet instant je n'avais aucun sentiment de bienveillance envers ce chauffard. Il n'avait rien sur lui. Je dus donc me résoudre à appeler quelqu'un à l'aide. C'est là que je me dis que la transformation de Bella avait donc été la seule solution envisageable pour la sauver.

Je revins près de mon amoureuse. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Je m'assis en tailleur à côté d'elle, pris sa main dans la mienne et attendis. Si j'avais eu cette faculté je me serrais surement endormis. Cela faisait maintenant 5hoo que l'accident été survenu et toujours aucune réaction de Bella. Je décidai donc de la ramener à la maison. Là bas au moins je pourrais téléphoner. Mais j'avais longtemps hésité, j'avais peur de bouger son corps, si elle souffrait ? Je la mis sur mes épaules, m'assurai qu'il n'y avait toujours personne et me mis à courir.

Une fois arrivée j'aurai presque pu être essoufflée tellement j'avais peur pour elle. J'entrai dans la maison en fracassant la baie vitrée qui s'éparpilla sur la véranda et dans le salon. Je m'entaillai les pieds en marchant dessus mais mon corps ne ressentait pas la douleur et cicatriserait avant même que je pense à constater les dégâts. Je déposai Bella sur le grand lit, je m'assis à côté d'elle et j'attendis en lui tenant la main et en lui parlant de tout et de rien. J'avais laissé tomber l'idée d'appeler Carlisle, je voulais être à la hauteur de mon amour et pouvoir m'occuper de Bella seule.

Point de vue Bella

A la sortie numéro 48, un camion déboula à contre sens, juste en face de nous, j'eus à peine le temps de freiner et d'entendre hurler Alice que je perdis connaissance.

Ce qui me tira de mon inconscience fut une la douleur intense qui se propagea dans mon corps à la vitesse d'un incendie. J'étais immobile, mon corps ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, mais c'était comme si il se livrait en moi une bataille infernale contre un feu incontrôlable. Je criai intérieurement bien qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais à moitié là et à moitié absente. Lorsqu'une bonne fois pour toute je reconnu la douleur, exactement celle que j'avais ressenti quelques mois plus tôt quand James m'avait mordu, mais en beaucoup plus puissante, j'aurais voulu crier ma joie, paradoxalement, à Alice. Paradoxalement car, oui je souffrais, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour stopper cette affreuse sensation, mais la partie consciente de mon être voulait louer le ciel d'avoir permis un évènement qui lui-même avait permit ma future transformation en vampire. J'allais enfin pouvoir vivre mon éternité avec Alice. J'essayais de penser aux bons côtés de la chose pour que la douleur me paraisse moins présente. Mais j'avais mal, terriblement, atrocement mal. La douleur consumait mon corps. De haut en bas, de mon pied droit jusqu'à mon oreille gauche. J'étais immobile malgré moi, j'aurais voulu crier, courir vers une source apaisante, me blottir contre Alice pour me rassurer. Mais non, j'étais immobile. Mes membres complètements engourdis refusaient de bouger. Je ne pouvais même pas ouvrir la bouche, et pourtant, pourtant, je voulais répondre à tous ce qu'Alice me disait, je l'entendais m'appeler, je l'entendais parler seule à voix haute, mais rien, je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais pas la rassurer. Je n'avais aucune notion du temps, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je subissais ce martyr, mais j'avais hâte qu'il finisse. Mais malgré tout j'arrivai à penser à Alice. Mon amour était si puissant qu'il arrivait à inhiber la douleur pendant quelques microsecondes.

A un moment je sentis qu'on me soulevait, qu'Alice me soulevait, pour me poser sur son dos semblait-il. Elle dut ensuite se mettre à courir, et je sentis finalement qu'elle me posât sur un lit. Après une violente recrudescence de la douleur je remarquai qu'Alice me tenait la main. Je sentais qu'elle était froide, mais ça ne changeai en rien la sensation de feu. Que ça en finisse vite ! A un moment Alice se mit à parler. Elle parla du temps qu'il faisait, de la nuit qui tombait, de la couleur de la lune, mais aussi de ses sentiments pour moi. Je n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de tout écouter et de tout retenir, mais sans doute pensait-elle que j'entendrais et que cela m'apaiserait. Cela apaisait mon esprit mais pas les violentes douleurs.

Dans ma tête c'était tantôt le vide, tantôt un florilège de sentiments qui m'envahissait. Cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Et au moment où je crus mourir car la douleur était tellement intense, multipliée par dix par rapport à ce que je ressentais au début, tellement forte que j'en suis sûr j'aurais été capable de m'époumoner pour demander à ce qu'on m'achève plutôt que de souffrir comme ça, au moment, donc, où je cru mourir, tout s'arrêta net. Ce qui m'interpella fut évidemment l'absence brutale de souffrance, mais aussi la main d'Alice. Je la sentais toujours dans la mienne, mais elle n'était plus glacée. Petit à petit je sentis mon corps se désengourdir.

- Bella ! Bella ! Dieux soit loué ! Tu te réveilles dans moins de 30 secondes !

Je fus extrêmement troublé par cette phrase mais effectivement au bout de quelques secondes je me rendis compte que je pouvais bouger. Ne voulant pas être trop brutale je tentai un petit geste. Je refermai ma main sur celle d'Alice qui était posée dans la mienne. La pression la fit réagir.

- Oh Bella ! Enfin ! Mon amour !

Je me sentis sourire puis j'ouvris doucement les yeux. Je pensais que ma vision allait être floutée au début après tant d'émotions, mais non, je pus distinguer tous les détails tout de suite. Je me levai brusquement et d'un geste je ramenai Alice contre moi pour la serrer du plus fort que je pouvais.

- Bella, tu m'écrases, rigola Alice.

Je la lâchai et lui souris.

- Pardon… oh !

Je portai mes mains devant ma bouche. Ma voix ! Elle avait changé, plus douce, plus veloutée, plus belle. Je voulu aussitôt savoir à quoi je ressemblais. Serai-je aussi belle qu'Alice et ses confrères ? Je me levai et marchai sans réfléchir vers la salle de bain, Alice sur mes talons. Lorsque je croisai le miroir je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. J'entendis Alice rigoler derrière moi.

- Tu es magnifique… enfin tu l'as toujours été naturellement !

Ce que je vis en premier fut mes yeux rouge rubis. Je les fixai rudement. En l'instant actuel je ressemblais à un tueur. Si rouges, si intenses, couleur du sang, en tant qu'humaine j'aurais eu froide dans le dos, mais là, rien. Je continuai mon observation. J'étais toujours la même mais j'avais changé. Mes cheveux était parfait, d'un éclat châtain magnifique, presque brillant. Ma peau était devenu encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était déjà, presque laiteuse, et elle paraissait douce. Je voulus aussitôt courir sous le soleil pour la voir étinceler. Je me précipitai dehors et en moins de temps qu'il ne me fallut pour avancer un pied je fus déjà tout au bord de l'eau me stoppant net.

- Tu vas devoir t'habituer à la vitesse, me fit remarquer Alice, toujours à mes côtés.

Je la contemplai, sa peau brillait, toujours aussi merveilleusement. Je levai ma main pour l'orienter dans la lumière et fut émerveiller par tous les éclats que ma peau renvoyait.

- Tu es magnifique Bella…

Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et m'enlaça. Elle enfoui son nez dans mon cou et je pus ressentir de toutes nouvelles sensations. Son nez auparavant glacé ne me fit pas frissonner. Il était à la même température que mon corps et je le sentais chaud, doux. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon t-shirt dans le bas de mon dos, aucun frisson non plus. Juste la sensation agréable de son touché, de ses doigts sur ma peau. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou et je cru défaillir. Si tant est que ce mots soit utilisable pour un être immortel. Ce simple bisou avait été encore plus puissant que le premier baiser que nous avions partagé lorsque j'étais la simple Bella. Ce simple petit baiser m'avait enveloppé d'une chaleur enivrante, d'un halo de bonheur, aussitôt il m'avait donné envie de m'approcher, de m'accrocher à Alice. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et sans hésitation je l'embrassai avec une fougue telle que je ne m'étais jamais connus et que je ne me serais jamais soupçonné. Elle fut surprise mais ne me repoussa pas. Nous nous embrassions tel que nous ne l'avions jamais fait. Nos corps de chaleurs égales collés l'un contre l'autre, même séparé par des bouts de tissus, ne semblaient faire plus qu'un. Ce fut Alice qui nous interrompit en reculant. Et ce fut ainsi la première fois que je la voyais essoufflée. Je ne savais pas qu'un vampire pouvait l'être.

- La fougue et la hargne des nouveaux nés est beaucoup plus puissante que celles des « vieux » vampires. Ça aussi tu vas devoir apprendre à le contrôler ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir suivre la cadence très longtemps sinon !

Elle rigola merveilleusement avant de m'embrasser le front. Encore une fois je m'excusai et elle me tapota la tête.

- Tu n'as pas… soif ? me demanda Alice.

C'est alors que je me rendis compte que quelque chose obstruait ma gorge. Au début j'avais pensé que c'était normal, mais réflexion faite Alice avait raison, j'avais soif, et cette sensation était vraiment désagréable. Je hochai donc la tête en guise de réponse.

- Alors je pense que je vais me faire une joie de t'apprendre à chasser ! se réjouit Alice.

Elle partie aussitôt en courant en direction de la forêt longeant l'île, comme un défi. Je la suivis sans aucunes difficultés. Les arbres défilaient sous mes yeux à une allure folle mais je réussissais miraculeusement à ne m'en prendre aucun dans la figure. Je pouvais suivre Alice grâce à son odeur, avec la vitesse il était impossible de faire autrement. Mais soudain la soif me submergea et j'en oubliai complètement Alice. J'avais flairé une proie. Son odeur emplissait mes narines, ma gorge se nouait de plus en plus à mesure que j'avançais vers ma proie. Je n'identifiais pas de quelle animal il pouvait s'agir, mais Alice, surement alerté par mon arrêt, me rejoignit en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Une biche. Ne t'en fais pas, avec l'habitude tu te familiariseras avec les odeurs et tu pourras ainsi chasser la proie que tu préfères, lâche-t-elle comme si elle avait lut dans mes pensées.

- Je pense que pour l'instant celle-ci me conviendra.

En tant qu'humaine j'aurai eu envie de poser une question, « comment dois-je m'y prendre ? ». Mais l'instinct et la soif étaient plus fort que tout, je savais naturellement comment faire. Je me rapprochai de l'animal et finalement je l'aperçu. Un magnifique saut m'élança sur la pauvre bête qui eu à peine le temps de gémir avant que je lui enfonce mes crocs dans la gorge. J'étais hors de moi, l'odeur du sang, qui jadis me dégoutait, son goût, tout l'emportait sur ce qui m'entourait, j'en avais même oublié la présence d'Alice.

Une fois que je fus rassasié Alice s'approcha doucement de moi. Elle m'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche et me souris. Je l'éloignai de moi et lui tournai le dos.

- Je… Je suis devenu un monstre… enfin sans vouloir t'offenser !, chuchotai-je bas, tellement bas que cela me surprit que le son parvienne à mes oreilles.

- On a tous pensé ça au début. Mais on n'y peut rien.

- Mais Alice… Quand j'étais entrain de lui trancher la gorge, il n'y avait plus que le sang, tout avait déserté mon esprit, même toi, alors que tu te trouvais à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Rectification, j'étais à quelques mètres, sur ma proie.

- Tu vois, je n'ai même pas remarqué ton absence…

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, on est tous comme ça, je l'avoue, moi aussi quand je chasse tu n'es plus là Bella. Je pensais que l'amour serait plus fort que notre côté bestial, mais il n'en est rien, l'appel du sang est plus fort que tout à certains moments. Mais ce n'est pas irrévocable, je t'ai déjà sauvé deux fois non ? Nous ne sommes pas entièrement des monstres Bella.

- Alice…

J'aurais voulu pleurer, mais aucune larme ne pouvait s'échapper de ma nouvelle enveloppe corporelle. Voyant mon désarrois Alice me prit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux.

-Je t'aime Bella. Humaine ou non, vampire ou non, tu restes Bella. Je t'aiderais et je te protégerais tant que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés.

- Alors tu m'as sur le dos pour encore un bon bout de temps ! plaisantai-je en enfouissant mes pensées sombres loin au fond de moi.

Elle rigola et m'attrapa la main.

- Allez suit moi, j'ai encore tant de choses à te montrer !

Je lui rendis un merveilleux sourire et je la suivis en direction de la plage ensoleillée et déserte.


	28. Chapter Bonus : Jacobs et Edward

Voici un chapitre bonus pour savoir ce qu'il advient de Jacob et Edward. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue de ma fiction et donc le tout dernier chapitre que je posterai !

Point de vue Jacobs

Je regrettai énormément d'avoir quitté Bella comme cela. Mais je ne pouvais pas lutter contre mes sentiments. Quand bien même j'adorai Bella et que partir pour l'Italie sans la meute m'était difficile, je ne pouvais pas rester. Une force invisible me poussait inexorablement vers Edward. L'imprégnation, on m'en avait dit tellement de choses mais j'avais toujours eu du mal à y croire. J'avais pourtant l'exemple de Sam et Emily sous les yeux, mais je n'étais pas convaincu. Je ne m'y étais tellement pas intéressé que lorsque cela m'avait frappé je n'avais pas tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je pensais que j'étais devenu fou. Pourquoi d'un coup je m'intéressais à Edward ? Je n'avais pas compris que mon obsession pour lui était de l'amour. Pourquoi un homme ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette sangsue ? Peu à peu j'avais fait le lien avec l'imprégnation et j'avais dus me faire à l'idée. Et j'étais donc dans l'avion qui m'enrênerait à Rome d'où je prendrai le premier train pour Voltera.

Mon avion atterrit vers midi heure locale et je dus me débrouiller avec mon italien approximatif pour trouver un train qui m'emmènerait à bon port. Une fois installé dans ce train je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun moyen de contacter Edward. Mais j'avais réfléchis à deux solutions. Le repérer grâce à son odeur ou bien roder dans la ville en espérant qu'il lise dans mes pensées. Un peu imbu de moi-même je comptais d'avantage sur la première solution, mais peut-être pourrais-je combiner les deux !

Je m'étais tellement précipité dans mon départ que je n'avais eu le temps de prendre qu'un sac à dos avec deux jours de change. J'allais soit devoir convaincre Edward de rentrer, soit m'installer la bas. Oui, je ne partirai pas sans lui. Même s'il me repoussait, il y avait de grandes probabilités pour que cela arrive, je resterai à ses côtés. En tant que garde du corps, servant, larbin même si le fallait. Je le poursuivrai. J'avais d'ailleurs l'intention de le lui dire.

Avant mon départ je m'étais renseigné sur le clan des Volturi, défini comme les chefs des vampires. Ils réglaient toutes les affaires néfastes pour la vie humaine mais s'abreuvaient paradoxalement de sang humain. Je me demandai s'ils remarqueraient ma présence. Normalement si je n'enfreignais aucunes lois je ne devrai pas les rencontrer.

Je repensai soudainement aux derniers mots de Bella « Je suis plus à même de te comprendre que tu ne le penses ». Quelle était la signification de cette phrase ? Serait-elle… ? Non ! Je secouai la tête en rigolant de ma bêtise.

La prochaine gare annoncée par le haut parleur était la mienne, je pris mon sac et allai attendre près d'une porte de sortie.

Une fois sortie de la gare j'allai à l'office de tourisme demander un plan de la ville et me posai sur un banc de la place centrale pour l'étudier. Voltera était une ville immense comparée à Forks. Mais j'avais une idée en tête et je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir fouiller tous les recoins de cette cité. Il fallait d'abord que je me trouve un endroit pour dormir ce soir, il était déjà 18hoo et bien que je n'avais mentalement pas envie d'aller me reposer, mon corps le demandait physiquement. La jeune réceptionniste à l'office de tourisme m'avait indiqué, dans un anglais parfait, où se trouvaient plusieurs hôtels bon marché. Je me dirigeai donc vers le plus proche. Je pris la chambre la moins cher et y déposai le peu d'affaire qui m'accompagnait avant de m'affaler sur le lit. Aussitôt installer que mon estomac gronda. J'en avais oublié de manger. Je ressortis de l'hôtel et trouvai une pizzéria pour me restaurer. Une fois l'addition payée, je remontai me coucher. J'eus du mal à m'endormir, quand le sommeil me gagna le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez, si bien que je ne me réveillai qu'en début d'après-midi.

J'étais de mauvaise humeur pour avoir rater le petit déjeuné et surtout pour avoir perdu du temps inutilement en dormant. Je me ruai dehors et commençai à déambuler dans la ville, sans but précis, le soleil tapant sur mes épaules. Je m'étais raisonnablement mis à chercher dans les endroits ombrageux, car à moins d'une envie de suicide, Edward ne pouvait se promenait à la lumière.

Après sept longues heures de marche vaine je décidai de me pauser sur un banc pour reprendre un peu mes forces. J'étais affamé mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter maintenant. J'avais la tête posée contre le dossier du banc quand soudain je la sentis. Oui, son odeur si répugnante la première fois mais si agréable à mes narines, m'avait frappé d'un seul coup. Je sautai sur mes pieds et scrutai les alentours. Rien. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrai sur l'odeur, et rouvris mes paupières avant de filer en suivant l'odeur. Malheureusement plus j'avançais plus la senteur s'évaporait, jusqu'à disparaitre totalement. Lorsque je perdis toute trace j'abattis un de mes point sur un mur en pierre et grognait. Finalement affamé, je revins sur mes pas pour manger dans un restaurant près de mon hôtel.

Je m'affalai une nouvelle fois sur mon lit et fermai les yeux. J'allais m'endormir, épuisé, déçu, quand l'odeur me frappa à nouveau. Mais cette fois beaucoup plus forte que dans l'après-midi. J'ouvris les yeux et manquai de m'étouffer.

- Edward ! Criai-je sans retenu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là non d'un chien !

- Ne pose pas de question auxquelles tu as déjà une réponse…

- Les mûrs ont des oreilles ici, suit moi, chez moi on sera plus… isolé pour parler.

J'hésitai quelques secondes pensant rêver, mais lorsqu'il disparut par la fenêtre je me précipitai à sa poursuite. Nous marchions d'un pas assez rapide dans la ville éclairée par sa multitude de lampadaire. Il portait une longue toge à capuche, cette dernière reposait sur ses épaules, il ne devait la porter qu'en journée. Après une trentaine de minutes de marche nous arrivâmes devant un petit portique qui donnait sur une modeste maison. Il me fit entrer et me guida jusque dans la demeure. Elle était petite mais très confortable. La cuisine était ouverte sur le salon, à l'américaine, et il y avait deux pièces de chaque côté de celle-ci.

- C'est donc là que tu vis à présent…, chuchotai-je.

Il ne releva pas, m'invita à m'asseoir et me servit à boire.

- Pourquoi m'invites-tu chez toi ?

- Pour que tu m'expliques de vive voix ce que tu as dans la tête. Et puis, c'est pour me voir que tu es venu non ?

- Oui…

Un petit silence s'installa. Par où commencer…

- Commence simplement du début. Rester silencieux n'a pas vraiment lieux d'être avec moi puisque j'entends ce que tu penses.

Quel don effrayant.

- Je te l'accorde.

Je finis par parler et lui racontai tout. De comment je m'étais rendus compte de mes sentiments jusqu'à mon arrivée en Italie, en passant pas mes adieux à Bella. L'évocation de son nom le fit d'ailleurs tressaillir ce qui me pinça le cœur. A la fin de mon récit il prit enfin la parole.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens pour Bella, (il marqua une pause après avoir prononcé son nom et secoua la tête), certes j'essaye de l'oublier, c'est aussi en partie pour ça que je suis venu jusqu'ici. Mais la rayer de ma vie n'est pas chose aisée, cela va me prendre un certain temps. J'ai déjà bien avancé mais je lutte encore. Ensuite, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre l'homosexualité, et vu que mon ex… petite amie en fait maintenant partis je n'ai vraiment aucun problème avec ça. Je pourrais d'ailleurs moi-même très bien essayer, cela me conviendrait peut-être mieux que les filles ! Après tout, en 100 ans d'existence je suis toujours seul, c'est peut-être que je cherche du mauvais côté ! un rire sec et gêné s'échappa de sa gorge et il reprit, Mais pour le moment je ne peux pas « répondre » à tes attentes. Tu m'en vois désolé Jacobs, je sais que tu as fais un long voyage, et même si tu ne l'as pas mentionné, alors que tu comptais le faire, je sais que tu va t'obstiner…

J'étais toujours assit mais lui demeurait debout devant moi, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Soudain je me rendis compte qu'il venait de dire que Bella était homosexuelle. Mes doutes se révélaient vrai dans ce cas ! J'avais tout de suite hâte de la contacter pour en parler avec elle, enfin encore faudrait-il que je lui explique pourquoi j'étais partis si vite en Italie. Puis je coupai Edward dans son monologue.

- Puisque tu en parles, je vais aussi le dire à voix haute : Edward Massen Cullen, je n'abandonnerai pas mon but. Que tu le veuilles où non je me suis imprégné de toi et en plus de cela je suis une personne très obstinée. Alors tu m'as sur le dos pour encore un bon bout de temps. Comme toi, je ne suis pas capable d'oublier mes sentiments. Je te collerai, je te suivrai. A partir de maintenant considère moi comme ta servante, ton chien, ou toute autre chose même la plus dégradante qu'il soit. Je reste ici avec toi.

Il éclata de rire. Au début je pensai qu'il se moquait de moi, mais il arrêta de trembler et me regarda en souriant.

- Bon, hé bien je vais devoir m'habituer à cette odeur de chien mouillé !

Cette vanne me fit rire malgré moi.

- Pourquoi tu ne me fuis pas ? Toi et moi sommes des ennemis naturels, demandai-je avec hésitation.

- Certes nos odeurs nous insupportent mutuellement, mais tant qu'il n'y a aucune règle enfreinte, je ne vois aucun problème à coexister. Et puis je me sens un peu seul ici, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal ! Enfin ne va pas croire que je me sers de toi !

- Je t'ai dis « ou toute autre chose même la plus dégradante ».

- Je vais te prouver que je peux être une bonne personne, lança-t-il en changeant complètement de sujet, me semblait-il.

Il me pria de me lever, j'obéis interrogateur, puis il contourna la table basse pour enfin arriver à ma hauteur. Plus il se rapprochait plus mon cœur s'emballait sous mes muscles. Je voulais éviter de penser, trop gêné de ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans mon esprit. Edward agrippa mon t-shirt et avec une vitesse impressionnante, telle que je ne pus l'empêcher, il retira mon t-shirt dévoilant ma peau bouillante. J'étais complètement déboussolé et il s'en servait. Il plaqua ses paumes gelées sur mes épaules et s'approcha lentement de moi. Son odeur à la fois affreuse et envoutante me chatouillait le nez. J'avais envie de lui, maintenant. Il avait du s'en rendre compte mais je luttai quand-même pour chasser ces pensées de mon esprit. Ses mains froides me faisaient frissonner de bonheur. Il me regardait fixement. Ses yeux dorés me fixèrent un dernier instant avant de se fermer, et sa bouche fonça sur la mienne, fiévreuse. Je n'en revenais pas. Les sensations étaient tellement fortes que je savais que je ne rêvai pas. Il intensifia la pression et bientôt nos lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser filer nos langues. Son goût n'était pas celui que je m'étais imaginé, bien plus doux et agréable. Finalement il mit fin à mon euphorie et me lâcha en se reculant.

- Je disais donc que je suis une bonne personne, je voulais te donner un avant goût de se qui t'attendrai si tu t'accrochais. J'ai horreur des gens qui fuient, alors je voulais que tu ais quelque chose de concret à quoi t'accrocher !, sourit Edward.

J'étais abasourdi et toujours étourdi par le baiser.

- Et le t-shirt, c'était pour quoi ?

- Oh ça ? Je voulais voir si les légendes disaient vrais, si les loups garous sont vraiment aussi musclés qu'on le prêtant ! Je n'ai pas étais déçu !

Il me sourit et me tendit mon t-shirt pour que je l'enfile. Après avoir passé ma tête dans le col je repris la parole.

-Très bien Edward, je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, je te suivrai, je resterai à tes côtés, je te séduirai Edward ! Jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes et devienne mien !

J'avais mis une si forte conviction dans mes paroles qu'il reprit un air sérieux.

- Je compte sur toi !, répondit-il avec un joli clin d'œil.

Je soupirai de joie et m'affalai sur le canapé où j'allais surement dormir cette nuit et pour de nombreuses à venir.


	29. Epilogue : Avec toi pour l'éternité

Et voila ! Voici enfin l'épilogue de cette fiction ! Le vrai titre est « Je veux rêver avec toi, à jamais, pour toujours, pour l'éternité. », mon bon on ne peut pas écrire de long titre de chapitre sur Fanfic' .

J'ai été très heureuse que vous me suiviez tous pendant cette année. Et ça va me faire tout drôle de ne plus écrire sur ce couple, Alice et Bella vont me manquer ! J'espère que ce chapitre final ne vous décevra pas trop ! Bonne lecture :)

Et je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pus laissé dans cette fiction :D

Point de vue Bella.

Ils étaient tous là. Charlie, Renée, Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Jacob, Billy, Angela, Eric, Jessica, Ben, Mike, et bien sûr Alice qui m'attendait devant l'autel. Nous avions décidé à l'avance qu'elle m'attendrait et que ce serait moi qui la rejoindrai au bras de Charlie. J'étais encore devant le miroir de la pièce en train de remettre ma coiffe en place quand Charlie frappa. Je l'invitai à entrer.

- Tu es magnifique Bella, dit-il en s'avançant pour me faire une bise sur le front.

- Je stress !

- Tout à fait normal !

Il m'offrit un grand sourire, passa son bras sous le mien et me fit sortir de la pièce. Pour éviter de stresser le long du chemin me menant à l'autel, à Alice, je repensais à tous ce qui c'était passé depuis ma transformation.

_Après ma transformation j'avais supplié Alice pour que nous restions un peu sur l'île paradisiaque au lieu de rentrer en catastrophe pour apprendre la nouvelle aux Cullen. Nous étions seulement restés une semaine, mais j'avais passé de supers moments. Alice m'avait aidé à me familiariser avec ma nouvelle forme, et nous profitions en même temps de l'endroit, faisant des courses interminables à travers la forêt, dans l'eau, sur le sable chaud. J'avais appris à apprécier la nuit en observant la lune, les étoiles, avec la brise marine nous fouettant le visage. Etant devenu endurante et étant en sécurité à tous jamais avec Alice, nous avions pu tester plusieurs plaisirs communs qui nous faisaient vibrer. J'avais, en bref, passer la meilleure semaine de ma vie, un bel enterrement de vie d'humaine. _

_ Nous avions finalement dû rentrer à Forks. Carlisle était venu aussi vite qu'il avait put après l'appel d'Alice. Il ne nous demanda aucune explication tant que nous n'étions pas tous réunis. Et quelle ne fut par leur surprise lorsque le reste des Cullen me virent débarquer avec des yeux orangés. Carlisle avait organisé une espèce d'assemblée. Nous nous étions réunis autour d'une table, un peu comme à l'annonce de notre homosexualité à Alice et moi, à détails près qu'Edward était absent. Les premières questions concernèrent bien sûr le pourquoi et le comment de ma transformation. Alice leur raconta tous les détails, détails qu'elle ne m'avait d'ailleurs pas racontés, trop douloureux pour elle avait-elle dit quand je lui avais posé la question. Alice ne leur parla pas du contrat qu'elle avait fait avec son frère. A savoir qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me transformer. Cette partie nous en avions parlé Alice et moi un peu plus tôt. Elle dirait la vérité à Edward, après elle improviserait en fonction de ses réactions, mais elle ne voyait pas cela comme un problème, inutile donc d'embêter les autres avec cette partie. Ils avaient tous voulu savoir si j'avais hérité d'un don particulier. Mais ni Alice ni moi n'en avions trouvé un pour l'instant. Une fois la discussion finit, les Cullen avaient insisté pour s'entretenir en tête à tête, un par un, avec moi._

_ Carlisle : Toujours aussi serein, m'avait proposé son aide dès que j'en aurais besoin. Il avait aussi proposé de m'expliquer toute l'Histoire des vampires, je lui avais répondu que je l'écouterai avec plaisir. Pour ses études personnelles il m'avait demandé si je voulais bien lui décrire mes ressenties lors de la transformation. Etant encore un peu tôt je lui avais répondu que je lui expliquerai tout plus tard mais que j'avais encore besoin de temps pour me remettre de mes émotions._

_ Esmé : Elle était vraiment contente que je fasse vraiment partie de la famille. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me considérait déjà comme sa fille mais que maintenant c'était encore plus officiel, j'étais devenu sa troisième fille « biologique ». Sa joie m'avait touché et je l'avais prise dans mes bras. Elle avait aussi mentionné le fait qu'elle aimait bien ma nouvelle odeur._

_ Emmett : Lui qui avait très mal pris ma trahison envers Edward, avait bien accueilli ma transformation, il était lui aussi heureux que je fasse parti de la famille même si cela devait impliquer l'absence de son frère. Il m'avait également gentiment sermonné sur ce fait. Il avait aussitôt souhaité que nous nous battions au bras de fer, je lui avais donc promis. _

_ Jasper : La première phrase qu'il m'avait dit m'avait surprise : « Tu es enfin un adversaire à ma taille, dommage que tu ais déjà gagné ». J'avais compris qu'il parlait d'Alice, cela m'avait mit mal à l'aise mais il m'avait tapé amicalement sur l'épaule pour me rassurer. Il m'avait prévenu de ne jamais baisser ma garde, qu'il irait toujours à la charge dès qu'il verrait le moindre espace pour se rapprocher d'Alice. _

_ Rosalie : En plaisantant elle avait d'abord dit qu'elle pourrait maintenant m'embrasser sans problèmes, sans peur de me me manger toute crue. Nous avions éclaté de rire avant de nous prendre dans les bras. Une telle proximité avec Rose m'étonnait mais m'était agréable. Elle m'avait, comme tous les autres, acceptés dans sa famille. Mais le plus étonnant, elle m'avait demandé de tout faire pour ramener Edward. Je lui avais répondu que je ne devais pas être la mieux placer pour arriver à le faire revenir, mais elle semblait convaincu que moi et moi seule pouvait le faire changer d'avis. _

_ Il ne restait plus qu'à régler le problème avec mes parents. Depuis une semaine je n'avais pas approché d'humains, par mesure de sécurité. Et Carlisle ne me sentait pas encore prête. A cet instant, aux yeux de Charlie, il me restait encore deux semaines de vacances. Esmé et Carlisle s'étaient donc proposé pour, avec Alice, m'aider à me contrôler en présence de sang humain. Pendant cette période de deux semaines j'avais donc enduré tout un tas d'épreuves différentes, jours et nuits, pour me préparer à voir Charlie et mes camarades de classes sans aucun danger. Même si Alice et Carlisle seraient à mes côtés quand j'annoncerai la chose à Charlie. Oui, nous avions décidé de dire la vérité à mes parents. Nous avions jugé qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité en étant au courant. Je m'étais demandé comment ils allaient le prendre, mais je savais que cela valait mieux. _

_ Le jour J avait finalement finit par arriver. _Je me rappelais aujourd'hui comment j'avais angoissé ce jour là à l'idée de dire à Charlie que j'étais apte à boire le sang et à tuer en quelques secondes n'importe qui. Lui qui était censé faire régner l'ordre et la loi…_ J'étais accompagné d'Alice et Carlisle mais cela ne me rassurait pas plus que cela. _Je marchais aujourd'hui au bras de mon père, c'est qu'il n'avait pas du le prendre si mal que cela !

_ J'avais frappé à doucement à la porte ce jour là. Il m'avait ouvert le plus naturellement du monde. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Carlisle il avait commencé à s'inquiéter._

_- Quelle que chose ne va pas ? avait-il demandé. _

_- Il faut que je te parle Charlie…_

_ Je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait remarqué le changement de couleur dans mes yeux. Je l'avais sentis qui commençait à stresser et je l'étais tout autant que lui. Nous étions allés nous asseoir tous les quatre dans la cuisine. _

_- Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, tu n'y croiras surement pas du premier coup, c'est pour cela que j'ai amené Alice et le docteur Cullen avec moi. _

_ Alice avait alors pris ma main dans la sienne pendant que Carlisle m'avait tapoté l'épaule opposée. Je m'en rappelais comme si c'était hier alors que cela s'était produit il y avait maintenant plusieurs mois._

_- Papa, je suis un vampire._

_ J'avais pensé qu'il éclaterait de rire, mais il avait gardé son air sérieux et déstabilisé._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_ C'est là que Carlisle était intervenu, c'est lui qui avait prit le plus la parole lors de ce long échange. Il avait expliqué tout en détails à mon père. Alice et moi surenchérissions derrière avec des exemples et des anecdotes qui lui feraient comprendre certains évènements passés. Après 5hoo de discutions nous nous étions finalement quitté le plus naturellement du monde, comme si rien d'exceptionnel ne s'était produit. J'aimais le fait que mon père prenne les choses aussi simplement. Même si dans un sens c'était effrayant qu'il ne réagisse pas un minimum._

_ Pour Renée nous avions décidé d'aller lui rendre visite. Elle avait était ravis lorsque je lis avais appris que je lui rendrai une petite visite. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle m'avait vu débarquer avec Alice et son père. Comme pour Charlie nous lui avons tout raconté, dans les moindres détailles, de la « naissance » de Carlisle à ma transformation. Elle eu beaucoup plus de mal à l'accepter que Charlie, mais elle avait finit par nous croire lorsque j'avais brisé son double de clef entre mes deux petits doigts._

_ Pour mes amis, j'avais décidé de passer un peu de temps avec ceux qui étaient resté sur Forks (c'est-à-dire tous sauf Jessica). Je n'avais eu aucune difficulté à les voir lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis. Par contre j'avais eu un peu de mal au début lorsque je voyais Angela en solo. L'odeur de son sang était vraiment alléchante. Alice m'avait aidé à surmonter cela, avec une pointe de jalousie, et mon envie de m'abreuver du sang d'Angela s'était atténuée. _

_ Cela paraissait tellement simple, mais j'étais heureuse. Mes parents savaient que j'étais un être surnaturel et le prenait comme si je leur avais annoncé que j'avais acheté une nouvelle voiture. Cette situation était presque comique, presque déroutante, mais elle me convenait. J'étais heureuse. C'était la première fois que je découvrais le véritable bonheur. _

_ Un jour, alors que nous parlions avec Carlisle, ce dernier nous avait conseillé d'informer au plus vite Edward, de la situation. C'était Alice qui s'en été chargé, elle avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Voltera, sans moi, jugeant cela trop dangereux pour un nouveau né et ne désirant pas que je rencontre les Volturi. De ce qu'elle m'avait raconté à son retour d'un voyage ayant duré presqu'une semaine, Edward était d'abord entré dans une colère noire, mais par elle n'avait su quel miracle, Jacobs, présent à son grand étonnement, avait réussi à lui faire entendre raison, et il avait finalement plutôt bien accepté la nouvelle, rajoutant même qu'il viendrait nous rendre visite de temps en temps. Elle était hélas rentré sans aucun moyen des les joindre._

_ Les semaines passèrent, la rentrée des classes arriva. Personne n'avait posé la moindre question quant à l'absence prolongée d'Edward. Ils avaient dû tous s'habituer à son absence du paysage. Nous avions les mêmes classes que l'an dernier, la routine s'était donc vite réinstaller, mais cela me convenait. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon rythme de vie. Oui, le bonheur. _

_ Avec Alice tout allait pour le mieux. Nous vivions le parfait amour. Vous savez, cet amour tellement cliché qu'il en ferait vomir plus d'un, un amour si sucré, si doucereux, qu'il vous laisse un goût de barbe à papa dans la bouche. Mais cet amour culcul la praline, cet amour de cinéma, j'en avais besoin et j'aimais cela. Cette façon de nous embrasser dès que nous nous retrouvions seules, cette façon de nous enlacer, de nous sourire juste en nous regardant, cette façon de nous effleurer si sensuellement, toutes ces facettes de notre relation j'en avais besoin. _

_ Je passais le clair de mon temps chez les Cullen. Charlie n'y voyait aucune opposition, je crois qu'il était simplement trop effrayé par les Cullen et moi-même pour m'interdire quoique ce soit. Je pense aussi qu'il s'était enfin rendu compte que j'avais grandit et que j'étais devenu autonome. Il y avait juste une chose qui me tenait à cœur. En rentrant de l'école je faisais mes devoirs, préparais à manger à Charlie et restais avec lui pendant son repas. Je lui racontais donc mes journées, comme n'importe quelle adolescente normale le ferait avec son père. Cela le rassurait et j'adorais ces moments. Je voulais profiter de sa présence. L'immortalité m'avait fait prendre conscience de la fragilité des humains, je prêtais beaucoup plus attention aux gens qui m'entouraient. J'avais aussi décidé de rendre visite à Renée au moins une fois par mois. Donc, étant toujours fourré chez les Cullen, c'était tout naturellement que je dormais tous les soirs aux côtés d'Alice. C'était un peu comme si nous vivions ensemble. _

_ Les jours et les jours avaient passé, et ce fameux soir arriva. Je m'en rappelais dans chaque détail, j'aurais pu reproduire la scène parfaitement. _

Je n'étais maintenant plus très loin d'Alice et je me cramponnais au bras de mon père. Pour essayer de me détendre je me repassai cette soirée merveilleuse.

_Alice et moi avions pris congé du reste de la famille Cullen pour aller dans notre chambre. Elle comportait un grand lit double, même si nous n'y dormions pas vraiment… Une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le bois sombre, et une chaine HiFi. Du reste, la décoration était assez modeste, juste une photo de famille datant de l'époque où j'étais toujours avec Edward, trônait sur la petite bibliothèque. Ce soir là, après avoir fermée la porte derrière elle, Alice m'avait poussé gentiment sur le lit se retrouvant à califourchon sur moi. Nous nous étions embrassé encore et encore, comme à notre habitude. Nous étions inépuisables, nous pouvions donc nous embrasser des heures durant sans jamais reprendre notre souffle. Après un énième baiser, Alice s'était allongée à côté de moi les bras croisés sous sa tête._

_- Aaaaaah, avait-elle soupiré joyeusement, je suis heureuse !_

_ J'avais rigolé et répondu que moi aussi tout en la prenant dans mes bras. Après quelques minutes nous nous étions encore retrouvées face à face, nos visages de nouveau à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La lumière était éteinte, seul la lune éclairait faiblement nos visages. Elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique. Alice m'avait fixé longuement dans les yeux, m'avait embrassé brusquement et sensuellement, tout en me caressant le dos, le cou, les cheveux. Puis elle s'était arrêtée tout autant brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, pour me fixer à nouveau. Et soudain, brisant le silence elle avait lancé :_

_- Epouse-moi._

_- Reum, pardon, avais-je répondu en m'étranglant presque._

_- Je sais, ce n'est pas une question, Bella, épouse-moi !_

_- Alice…_

_ J'avais marqué une longue pause mais jamais elle ne m'avait interrompu. Nous nous regardions sans bruit et je réfléchissais. Cette demande me paraissait soudaine, elle n'avait donc surement pas vu ma réponse à l'avance. J'avais réfléchie pour finalement me rendre compte que la réponse était évidente._

_- D'accord, avais-je dit tout simplement._

_- C'est vrai ?! _

_- Oui !_

_- Je t'aime !_

_ Elle m'avait sauté dessus avant même que j'ai eu le temps de lui retourner sa phrase. _

_- A vrai dire cela faisait longtemps que j'y pensais, je voulais te le demander d'une façon plus romantique que celle-là, mais là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… Je n'ai pas pu me retenir… Dans tes bras, sur ta bouche, j'ai été prise d'un élan !, chuchota Alice tout en me souriant jusqu'aux oreilles._

_ Je souriais déjà mais sa phrase m'avait fait sourire encore plus. Après un long moment à nous regarder sourire nous avions éclaté de rire, un rire joyeux, un rire de bonheur, mais aussi un rire gêné, gêné de porter autant d'amour à quelqu'un et gêné d'en recevoir autant, avant de nous jeter dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Cette nuit là nous avions pu teste rune nouvelle fois que nous n'étions pas endurante seulement pour nous embrasser… _

_ Le lendemain nous l'avions aussitôt annoncé aux Cullen qui avaient tous accueillit la nouvelle avec joie, même Jasper semblait heureux pour nous. Dans l'après-midi j'étais allé l'annoncer à Charlie qui avait manqué de s'évanouir mais qui finalement l'avait bien pris. Et j'avais appelé ma mère le soir. Les Cullen avaient ensuite décidé d'inviter mes parents à une petite réception pour fêter nos fiançailles. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mes parents réunis, et cela ne m'en rendait qu'encore plus joyeuse. _

_ Nous avions mis moins de deux semaines à préparer nos noces. La liste des invités avait été faite par Rosalie, ç'avait été ainsi qu'ils avaient appris que nous nous marrions. Après l'envoi des invitations le téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, tantôt l'interlocuteur s'étonnait tantôt il nous félicitait. Esmé avait trouvé le lieu pour notre union et Carlisle le lieu de la réception et du diner (bien qu'il n'y aurait que la moitié des invités qui dineraient, à proprement parler, ce jour là) Emmett avait préparé l'équipement pour aller camper les deux jours précédent la cérémonie afin que nous chassions pour être au meilleur de notre forme Jasper s'était chargé de superviser les opérations quant à Alice et moi, nous étions charger de joindre les invités que Rosalie ne pouvait prévenir, à savoir, Jacobs et Edward. Le destin était surement avec nous, car, alors que nous cherchions désespérément un moyen de les joindre, le téléphone avait sonné, Edward au bout du fil._

_- Allô ? avais-je dis en décrochant._

_- Oh Bella ! Cela fait une éternité que je n'avais pas entendu ta voix !_

_- Edward !_

_ Sa voix m'avait manquée, son accent de ténor était si apaisant. Je l'avais gardé longtemps au téléphone pour l'informer de notre mariage. J'avais cru qu'il le prendrait mal mais il avait parut plutôt heureux, voir même soulagé. Il m'avait donc promis de venir, avec Jacobs. Le fait que Jacobs ne soit pas rentré et qu'il soit toujours en Italie m'intriguait fortement. _

_ Pour notre Lune de Miel, nous avions décidée de partir seulement le lendemain de la réception, pour notre île paradisiaque. Le programme ayant été quelque peu chamboulé la dernière fois je désirais y retourner. Mais nous ne pouvions y rester que les temps des vacances scolaires, soit une semaine et demi, les noces étant en milieu de première semaine de congés._

_ Nous avions fixé la date au 21 mars, le premier jour du printemps. _

Nous étions donc le 21 mars, et je n'étais plus qu'à un pas de ma promise qui me regardait tendrement, devant son témoin, Jasper, le mien, Edward, et nos deux demoiselles d'honneur, Rosalie et Angela.

_Pour les témoins, c'était Rosalie qui en avait eu l'idée, « rien de mieux que vos ex-promis » avait-elle lâché ironiquement. Néanmoins l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et Jasper avait tout de suite accepté. Edward avait était un peu plus résistant, mais Jacobs avait, là aussi, réussi à le faire changer d'avis, le baratinant sur le fait que c'était l'occasion de se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable, à l'instar de Jasper, de tourner la page. _

J'étais enfin arrivée à hauteur de ma bien aimée. Charlie me lâcha le bras et se posta à côté de Carlisle. L'habituelle cérémonie de mariage se déroula sans encombre. J'étais énormément stressée, Alice aussi, je le sentais, mais lorsque je pu enfin l'embrasser, officiellement, tout mon stress s'envola, ne laissant place qu'au bonheur absolu.

La réception qui s'en suivi fut magnifique. Le décor était divin, les invités exceptionnel, l'ambiance agréable. Après avoir dansées, encore et encore, Alice et moi sommes allées nous « cacher » dans un coin pour nous embrasser et parler tranquillement. Mais Jacobs nous interrompit.

- Je vois que je dérange, je m'en excuse, mais je ne vous avais pas encore félicité alors je venais rattraper mon retard ! Mais je repasserais plus tard !, dit-il en rigolant.

- Non, c'est bon Jake, on a l'éternité devant nous ! Et puis je voulais te parler, lançais-je.

Jacobs nous souhaita tout ce qu'il était de rigueur à souhaiter, puis Alice s'éclipsa pour aller parler à Edward.

- Alors l'Italie ? questionnai-je Jacobs.

Il rigola et me raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé (voir Bonus).

- Et donc, continua-t-il, pour l'instant nous sommes amis mais j'espère arriver à plus !

- Je te soutiens Jacobs !

- Aufait ! C'est bien beau tout ça, mais tu ne m'a jamais dit clairement que tu étais de ce bord là !

- T'as oublié ce que je t'ai dis avant ton départ pour Voltera !?

- « Je suis plus à même de te comprendre que tu ne le penses », oui mais c'est tout ce que tu m'as dis, ce n'est qu'Edward qui m'a apprit la situation.

- Tu es partis tellement vite aussi, et ce n'est pas ton unique coup de fil qui m'a aidé à te parler !

- C'est vrai, je suis désolé, j'aurai du te donner de mes nouvelles Bella !

- Bah ne t'excuse pas, lui dis-je en souriant, je suis contente d'être devenu ton amie, Jake !

- Moi aussi !

Il me prit dans ses bras au moment ou Edward et Alice débarquèrent.

- Toi aussi tu veux t'y mettre Jacobs ? plaisanta Edward.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi à mes yeux, répondis Jacobs en me lâchant doucement.

Edward parut gêné mais il prit la parole, coupant cours au futur silence qui allait s'installer.

- Bella, j'estime que je mérite un baiser en guise d'adieu.

- D'adieu ?, m'étonnai-je en répondant à la demande d'Edward.

- Oui, tu ne m'en as pas donné lorsque tu es « partis » avec Alice, même si techniquement c'est moi qui suit partis, et puis ça m'aiderait enfin à tourner cette lourde et épaisse page, entièrement et une bonne fois pour toute. Enfin, si Jake et Alice sont d'accord.

Le fait qu'il appelât Jacobs par son surnom me déstabilisa, mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'être bien longtemps, car aussitôt mon épouse et mon ami ayant donné leur accord, qu'Edward m'attrapa et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était plus le glaçon que j'avais connu autrefois. Ce baiser me sembla juste amical. Il me lâcha et me remercia avant de s'éloigner avec Jacobs. Ma vision me fit peut-être défaut, mais lorsque qu'ils furent à au moins vingt mètres de distance, je crus voir Edward prendre la main de Jake dans la sienne.

Vers 5hoo du matin les invités humains partirent un à un, à moitié saoule, nous remerciant pour cette merveilleuse soirée, nous embrassant gentiment, et s'éloignant en faisant des signes de la main, vers Emmett qui c'était porté volontaire pour reconduire chez eux les gens trop éméchés. Charlie avait invité Renée à dormir dans la chambre d'amis le temps de son séjour, ils étaient donc partis ensemble, Charlie au volant. Je ne revis pas Jacobs et Edward de la soirée. Puis vers le 6hoo les Cullen, excepté Alice, décidèrent de retourner dans leur villa, pour nous laisser un peu seule, afin de profiter du lieu. Nous les avions remercié, et une fois tout bruit de moteur envolé, nous nous retrouvâmes enfin seule à seule.

- Les gens vont nous regarder bizarrement au lycée maintenant qu'on est mariée… Enfin je veux dire, on est jeune quand-même… chuchotai-je.

- Je ne le suis plus autant que ça ! , plaisanta Alice avant de reprendre, mais qu'ils se moquent, j'assume de t'aimer Bella ! J'ai mis du temps à m'assumer, j'ai mis du temps à assumer le fait que j'étais dingue de toi, mais j'y suis arrivée, et maintenant j'en suis fière, alors qu'ils jugent, ils seront juste jaloux, à partir de maintenant nous sommes liées à jamais, il n'y a plus que toi à mes yeux.

Son discours m'avait transporté. J'étais en manque de mots, cela m'avait paru si beau que je ne savais quoi répondre. Heureusement elle coupa cours à ma recherche d'idées et se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser. Dans son élan nous basculâmes sur l'herbe humide. Elle m'embrassa encore et encore, me mordillant de temps en temps les lèvres, la langue. Je répondais à ses baisers du mieux que je pouvais. Nos robes s'entremêlaient et ne semblaient faire plus qu'une bien qu'elles n'aient pas la même couleur. Je portais une robe à froufrous blanche et sans bretelle, alors qu'Alice en portait une rose pâle, très pâle, à la coupe droite et qui n'avait qu'une seule bretelle. Alice se posa sur le flanc à côté de moi et je me tournais d'un quart pour me retrouver dans la même position face à elle. Nous nous regardions et les mains de ma femme passèrent sur mes épaules nues, les caressant doucement. Elle souriait. Encore plus que la nuit où elle avait demandé ma main. Son sourire provoqua le mien et bientôt ils s'unirent pour ne faire qu'un. Nous nous caressions tantôt les épaules, les bras, tantôt le cou, le visage, tout en nous embrassant. Puis elle me lâcha lentement les lèvres, sans avoir vraiment l'envie d'interrompre notre baiser, pour parler doucement, si doucement que j'eus presque du mal à l'entendre :

- Bella, je suis heureuse, j'aimerais que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais, on dirait… un rêve…

- Alice, je te promets de faire durer ce rêve pour l'éternité…

(sans)FIN


	30. BONUS : New Fiction

Coucou mes petits lecteurs

Je venais vous annoncer que j'écrivais une nouvelle fiction lesb', mais comme ce n'est pas une fanfic je ne peux pas la poster ici !

Voici le prologue : (demandez en MP si vous voulez le lien pour lire la suite :) )

Je m'appelle Takahashi Minami, j'ai 17 ans, et aujourd'hui j'arrive dans une nouvelle école en tant que deuxième année.

L'école se trouvait sur une colline, derrière un bois, à un dizaine de kilomètre de Tokyo. C'était la première fois que je m'y rendais. Je n'avais vu que quelque photos sur internet et le taxi m'avait emmené jusque devant les grilles d'entrée du domaine. Sur une grande plaque à droite de l'entrée était inscrit « Araragi no Hanabira Gakuen – Pensionnat privé pour filles ».

- L'école des pétales d'Orchidées, chuchotai-je, en effleurant la fleur représentée en relief en dessous de l'inscription.

Par mail on m'avait envoyé le chemin pour me rendre à l'école, on m'avait aussi dit de venir une heure avant la rentrée des deuxièmes années et fait savoir que ma colocataire m'attendrait devant la porte d'entrée du dortoir. J'avais imprimé le petit plan en pièce-jointe qui m'indiquait le chemin à suivre entre l'entrée principale et le dortoir. Le chauffeur du taxi me donna ma valise, je payai le somme convenu et il s'en alla. Je dépliai le petit plan, empoignai ma valise et poussai la lourde grille timidement pour ensuite la refermer derrière moi. Selon le plan il me fallait traverser un grand parc qui m'amènerait au bâtiment où étaient dispensés les cours. J'avançai donc dans la direction indiquée. Le parc possédait plusieurs allées mais je décidai de rester sur la principale pour éviter de m'égarer. Elle était bordée de cerisier en fleurs dont les pétales n'attendaient plus qu'un minime souffle de vent pour tomber. [N.D.A : au Japon la rentrée se fait en avril, d'où les arbres en fleur]. Je n'avais pas pensé que ce parc serait aussi grand, aussi, après avoir regardé ma montre je pressai le pas. Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment où j'aurai cours, je devais tourner à gauche et normalement tomber sur un chemin qui me mènerait au dortoir. Je tournai donc et n'eus aucun mal à le trouver. Ce chemin était bordé de toute sorte de fleurs, tous les vingt mètres environ, un nouveau parterre de fleur était planté. Je passai devant des roses, des tulipes, des lys, et plein d'autres. Lorsque les fleurs se changèrent en orchidées je compris que je n'étais plus très loin. En effet je relevai la tête et aperçu une fille en uniforme qui attendait devant un grand bâtiment. L'uniforme me plaisait beaucoup, j'en avais vu des photos mais vrai il était bien mieux. Il se composait d'une jupe courte à carreaux rouge et orange, qui me fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait de l'uniforme d'été, d'un t-shirt beige pastel sous une légère veste rouge orangée fermée par deux boutons au niveau de la poitrine. Une cravate blanche nouée habilement autour de son cou, et un fin ruban de la même couleur enroulé en simple décoration dans ses cheveux châtains complétaient le tout.


End file.
